ONE PIECE: Arco de Black Pearl
by Jafar2000
Summary: De camino a la famosa Isla de la Tortuga, paraíso de los piratas, Luffy y sus amigos conocen al estrafalario capitán Jack Sparrow, quién les habla de la Perla Negra, el barco más poderoso del mundo, y de su peligrosa tripulación. ¿En qué líos les estará a punto de meter el descarado Sparrow? ¿Cómo chocará su carácter con el de Luffy? Megamix Piratas del Caribe-One Piece.
1. El naufrago ambulante

**ARCO DE BLACK PEARL**

 **Aquí está el primer episodio de este arco alternativo de One Piece. Podríamos situarlo después de lo sucedido en Skypea, pero temporalmente da un poco igual donde lo coloquemos, porque no afecta a la trama principal.**

 **Recordemos que el _Going Mery_ viajan el capitán Monkey D. Luffy, el segundo de abordo Roronoa Zoro, Nami la navegante, Usopp el francotirador, Sanji el cocinero, Chopper el médico y Nico Robin, la arqueóloga.**

* * *

-¡Luffy! ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de tragón! ¡Es la última vez que te zampas mi estofado, te lo aseguro!-la voz de Sanji resonó por toda la cubierta, haciendo que Nami, Robin y Chopper levantasen la vista, muy sorprendidos.

-¡Pero si yo no he sido Sanji, de verdad! ¡Fue Usopp, yo le vi!-rió el alocado capitán, mientras Sanji le arrojaba un enorme cuchillo, furioso.

-Eh, a mí no me metas en esto-intervino Usopp, que parecía muy ocupado con un extraño artefacto que había inventado hacía poco.

-¿Ya estáis con vuestras peleítas? De verdad que parecéis niños pequeños-bufó Nami, que estaba tomando el sol con Robin en unas tumbonas en la cubierta, mientras revisaba el mapa de rutas-Sanji, te creía más maduro.

El chef rubio se sonrojó, y trató de excusarse.

-Oh, Nami, cariño, es que había preparado un delicioso plato de carne para vosotras… y este pozo sin fondo se lo ha zampado-volvió a mirar a Luffy, que subido al palo mayor del _Mery_ le sacaba la lengua con guasa.

-No te vayas a poner a llorar-le dijo con malicia Zoro, que se encontraba haciendo su ejercicio de levantamiento de pesas diario.

-Ya estabas tardando en hablar, marimo… pues hoy vas a cobrar-gruñó Sanji, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¡Sanji!-le interrumpió Nami-basta ya de peleas. Siempre andas a broncas con todo el mundo-el pobre Sanji se sonrojó ante la reprimenda de su adorada Nami-ven aquí y échame un poco de protector solar en la espalda. Ya tendrás tiempo para cocinar luego…

-Si, Nami-swann-dijo Sanji, emocionado ante la idea de tocar el cuerpo de Nami.

-Caprichosa-murmuró Zoro.

-Tú te callas-le espetó Nami. Después se volvió hacia Luffy, que seguía encaramado al palo mayor y le hacía muecas a Chopper para divertirle-será mejor que bajes, hay algo que quisiera comentarte.

-¿A mí?-se sorprendió el chico del sombrero de paja, sacándose un pedacito de carne del estofado de entre los dientes.

-Sí, claro ¿eres el capitán, no?-le instó ella, impaciente-baja, anda.

Luffy dio un enorme salto y aterrizó al lado de Zoro, al que dio una gran palmada en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal Zoro? ¿Ya has acabado tus gimnasias?-preguntó con su buen humor habitual.

-Casi…-gruñó el espadachín.

-Estaba pensando que ya que necesitamos provisiones podríamos hacer una parada antes de seguir la ruta de la Grand Line-comentó Nami, enseñando su mapa a Luffy, que lo miró sin entender nada de lo que leía.

-Sí, porque casi no nos queda carne-comentó Sanji volviendo a mirar a Luffy con inquina.

-Ni sake-añadió Zoro, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

-Eso es porque te lo bebes tú todo-le reprendió Sanji.

Zoro iba a replicar, pero Nami le interrumpió antes de que iniciase otra discusión.

-He pensado en parar en Tortuga-dijo, señalando la isla en el mapa que ahora sujetaba Luffy.

-¿Tortuga?-repitieron Robin, Zoro, Chopper y Sanji a la vez.

-¡¿Tortuga?!-Usopp se dio un golpe contra la parte baja de su nueva máquina, que estaba intentando retocar.

-¿Una tortuga? ¡Me encantan!-exclamó Luffy, emocionado-¿Vamos a tener una?

-No, melón, la Isla de la Tortuga-Nami puso los ojos en blanco. Podía querer mucho a Luffy pero a veces la desesperaba, igual que los otros dos zoquetes-Allí podríamos aprovisionarnos y de paso conseguir algunas cosillas que nos vendrían muy bien…

-¿Qué "cosillas"?-preguntó Zoro, escéptico.

-Creo que podemos encontrar mejor comida en cualquier otra isla-añadió Sanji, mirando a Nami inseguro.

-Venga ya chicos, Tortuga es el lugar de encuentro de los mayores barcos que cruzan el mar. ¡Allí se aprovisionan Shirogue, los Sichibukais e incluso a veces la Marina! Los mejores artículos de tecnología pirata se encuentran en Tortuga: cañones de alta precisión, brújulas multiusos, espadas y pistolas con mejoras para el combate…

-Pero en Tortuga se reúnen los piratas más peligrosos. Es la única isla en la que la piratería es legal y está bien vista… Si no queremos problemas deberíamos quedarnos al margen-opinó Robin.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no queramos problemas?-dijo Zoro con su bravura habitual, haciendo sonar las espadas de su cinturón.

-¿Entonces tú me apoyas?-le dijo Nami, sonriéndole con complicidad.

-Claro que no-dijo Zoro, y ella puso una mueca de disgusto-no se nos ha perdido nada en ese antro. Lo único que hay es escoria y un montón de mierda que querrán vendernos. He oído hablar pocas veces de la Tortuga, pero nunca me han dicho nada bueno.

-¡Y no os olvidéis de los ladrones de barcos!-añadió Usopp, dejando la revisión de su extraña máquina de lado-¡Piratas que roban a piratas sus navíos y los dejan sin nada!

-¿Ladrones de barcos?-repitió Luffy, pasmado.

-Tortuga es un auténtico tesoro histórico. Todos los grandes piratas han pasado por allí. Y circulan un montón de leyendas sobre maldiciones y peligros que asolan la zona-comentó Robin, con su habitual tono etéreo.

-¿Maldiciones? ¿Grandes piratas? ¿Peligros?-repitió Luffy.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que quieras ir allí, Nami?-preguntó Sanji, mirándola inseguro. A veces era el único capaz de desvelar los complejos planes que Nami ideaba, y que no contaba a nadie.

-Ya os lo he dicho, ahora que estamos en la Grand Line creo que deberíamos aprovisionarnos lo mejor posible. Además, si queremos llegar al One Piece nos vamos a encontrar con otros piratas y peligros inevitablemente-sentenció Nami-¿quién está conmigo?

Contempló furiosa como todos negaban con la cabeza.

-Mala idea. Además no estáis preparados-dijo Zoro, ceñudo.

-¿Quién no está preparado?-Sanji le miró enfadado.

-A mí no me convence-dijo Usopp.

-A mí me da miedo-dijo Chopper, temblando.

-Bfff, seréis mastuerzos…-Nami les lanzó una mirada furibunda, y después se volvió hacia Luffy-¿Y tú? ¿Qué decides?

-Mmmmm-Luffy arrugó la barbilla mientras se rascaba la naricita con su particular gesto-suena bastante chungo.

Nami lanzó un hondo suspiro.

-Venga, ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos a Tortuga!-gritó de repente el chico de goma, sobresaltando a todos.

-¿Pero qué…?-se sorprendió Zoro.

-¡Luffy! ¿Es qué no has oído nada de lo que hemos dicho?-preguntó Sanji, enfadado.

-Sí capitán ¡Es una mala idea!-le dijo Usopp.

-¡Tengo curiosidad por ver esa Tortuga! Además, Nami tiene razón: encontrar el One Piece sería una caca si no pasásemos primero por la isla de piratas más famosa del mar-argumentó Luffy, despreocupado.

-No puedo creerlo-Zoro se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¿Y qué tenéis que decir? ¡El capitán es él! Así que obedeced-les dijo Nami a Zoro y Sanji, sonriendo triunfalmente-me alegra que por lo menos tú me entiendas, Luffy-dijo en tono meloso, abrazando al chico.

-Je, je. Espero que esa Tortuga valga la pena-comentó él, correspondiendo con cariño al abrazo de su nakama.

-A Tortuga entonces-cedió Sanji, celoso de Luffy-tampoco será para tanto.

-Ja, para vosotros no creo. Seguro que acabo lleno de vendas-comentó Usopp, divertido.

-No sería nada raro, no-dijo Zoro, mientras recogía sus pesas y las bajaba a la bodega.

-Espero que el marimo no se pierda por la isla-dijo Sanji, para picarle.

Zoro ya estaba bajando por las escaleras, pero le lanzó a Sanji una de las pesas, furioso.

Robin observó la escena sonriendo animadamente. Estaba cogiéndole cariño a aquellos chicos. Eran buenos amigos.

Entonces la joven arqueóloga desvió la mirada hacia el mar, y vio algo en el horizonte, algo que la hizo dejar de sonreír y levantarse. No podía creerlo.

-Chicos, mirad-dijo en voz baja, señalando por la barandilla del barco.

Todos se giraron al oírla, para ver qué señalaba, y también se quedaron pasmados al descubrirlo: un barco avanzaba hacia la _Going Mery_ , pero desde luego no era un barco común. Se estaba hundiendo. De hecho, apenas quedaba ya cubierta, y solo sobresalían del agua los palos y las velas.

Encima del palo mayor, iba sujeto un hombre. Luffy al verlo le señaló, y soltó una carcajada. Era un tipo extraño, de eso no había duda. Llevaba ropas de marinero clásicas, un sombrero tricornio algo viejo, tenía una barba trenzada y largos bigotes. Llevaba el pelo largo, y recogido en rastas, con cuentas de colores colgando por todas partes. Encaramado como podía al palo, se balanceaba torpemente, con aspecto de estar algo borracho.

-¡El naufrago ambulante!-exclamó Luffy, riendo como un niño pequeño.

-¿Quién demonios…?-preguntó Zoro, sin poder creerlo.

-Vaya potra-fue lo único que Sanji fue capaz de decir.

Antes de que el barco se hundiese, llegó hasta el _Mery_ , dando el tiempo justo al extraño marinero para saltar y salvarse.

...


	2. Capitán Jack Sparrow

**Segundo capítulo. Me ha parecido interesante escribirlo, y ya tengo una trama más o menos desarrollada, aunque suelo ir improvisando.**

 **-Lollyfan33: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te gustase la historia. Conforme la trama avance, los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos. Si tienes cualquier idea o sugerencia no dudes en proponérmela.**

* * *

-¡Solicito permiso para embarcar!-exclamó el naufrago, al aterrizar sobre la cubierta del _Going Mery_.

-¡Pero si ya has embarcado!-se indignó Sanji.

-Permiso no concedido-dijo Zoro, entre dientes.

-¡UHOOOOOA! ¡COMO HA MOLADO! ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO HAS HECHO?-preguntó Luffy, alucinando-¿es decir, lo tenías calculado?

El hombre no respondió; se limitó a colocarse bien su sombrero tricornio, sacudirse los ropajes, y después, sacando una vieja brújula comenzó a girar de un lado a otro, siguiendo sus indicaciones.

-Me parece que es un poco sordo-comentó Zoro con ironía.

-¡OYE! ¿NO ME ESCUCHAS O QUÉ?-preguntó Luffy, algo molesto.

Él seguía pendiente de la brújula, haciendo caso omiso de sus comentarios. Se paseó por toda la cubierta, subiéndose sobre mesas y sillas; después pasó también entre los árboles de mandarinas de Nami, cogiéndola una y comiéndosela con piel y todo, y tras asomarse también por las habitaciones y el timón, regresó a su punto de partida. Luffy, Chopper y Usopp le siguieron todo el rato, intrigados. El capitán del sombrero de paja imitó los particulares andares del naufrago, que se movía como si estuviese borracho, o mareado.

-Jo, jo, eres muy gracioso tío. ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?-preguntó Luffy, muerto de risa, mientras le seguía, pero él no respondió. Solamente murmuraba cosas en voz baja; parecía que le hablaba a su brújula-podemos jugar al escondite si quieres-sugirió Luffy, y Zoro le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Luffy, reacciona, imbécil ¡No podemos estar así todo el día!-le reprendió el espadachín.

-¿Por qué no? Es muy divertido-Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-¿No querías ir a Tortuga? Pregúntale a este fulano que quién es y de dónde viene-bufó Zoro-si no, lo haré yo.

-Mffff, está bien. Pero es que pasa de mí-Luffy se acercó de nuevo al desconocido, que seguía girando y dando tumbos por el barco, completamente a lo suyo-oye tío ¿tú quién eres?

Él no respondió, y Luffy se rascó la nariz, con fastidio. Miró a Zoro y a Sanji, que le apremiaron con un gesto a volver a intentarlo.

-Yo me llamo Luffy ¿y tú?-repitió el capitán, impacientándose un poco.

-¡AJÁ!-exclamó el desconocido de repente, dando una fuerte patada en el suelo-¡Lo sabía, sabía que estaba por aquí! ¡Por fin!

Avanzó corriendo hacia donde estaban las cosas de Zoro, en su zona de entrenamiento, y abriendo una bolsa que el espadachín había subido de su habitación, sacó una botella de sake, y la vació de un trago.

-¿Eso era lo que buscaba?-preguntó Sanji, dando una honda calada a su cigarro.

-¡Eh! ¡Era la última!-exclamó Zoro, furioso, avanzando hacia el naufrago, pero Luffy le detuvo.

-¿Cómo sabías que la botella estaba ahí?-preguntó Luffy, pero de nuevo el tipo pasaba de él.

-Debe haber más… tiene que haber más ¿QUÉ? ¿NO TENÉIS MÁS RON?-preguntó muy furioso, volviéndose hacia ellos.

-Estooo… ¿Con ron se refiere a sake?-preguntó Usopp, extrañado.

El extraño personaje iba a responder, cuando Nami se puso en medio. Empezaba a estar un poco harta de toda aquella payasada, y quería poner rumbo a la Isla Tortuga lo antes posible.

-Disculpe, amigo. ¿Le importaría decirnos quién es usted? Porque no se ofenda, pero no es muy normal aparecer de la nada en alta mar, subirse a nuestro barco e ignorarnos por completo-dijo la pelirroja, hablando con su habitual tono agresivo que empleaba sobre todo para Zoro y Luffy.

El tipo se la quedó mirándola, pasmado, y por primera vez dejó de atender a la brújula. Nami arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que él la recorría con la vista desde la cabeza a los pies.

Finalmente, el extraño se acercó a Nami, y volvió a hablar:

-Querida, lamento si mis formas te han molestado. Pero estaba sediento, y necesitaba algo para nutrir mi pobre y gastado cuerpo… y tal vez necesite algunas cosas más-Zoro, Luffy y Sanji abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como aquel personaje ponía su mano en la cintura de Nami, y la guiñaba un ojo, insinuador.

-Vaya con el amigo-dijo Robin, riendo.

-¿Y quién sois vos, oh hermosa dama?-dijo el marinero, volviéndose hacia Robin, y haciéndola una galante reverencia-por lo que veo, he debido de morir ahogado, y me encuentro en una especie de cielo de los piratas-rodeó con su otro brazo la cintura de Robin, y le dio un pellizco en la cintura a Nami, que soltó una risita, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Esto es una broma, no?-dijo Zoro, fulminando al hombre con su mirada.

-¿Cómo-lo-hace?-dijo Sanji, alucinado al ver a sus dos princesas encantadas entre los brazos de aquel tío con pintas de vagabundo.

-¿Entonces eres pirata?-preguntó Robin con presteza. Aunque parecía encantada con aquel baboso, seguía siendo tan aguda como siempre.

-Oh, el mejor de todos. Yo diría más bien el rey de los piratas-comentó él, y al oír aquello, Luffy se quedó boquiabierto-mi nombre es Jack, Jack Sparrow. Capitán Jack Sparrow, para ser más precisos.

Nami y Robin rieron, mientras Jack les susurraba cosas al oído.

-¡Oye, Jack Espárragos tú no puedes ser el rey de los piratas!-dijo Luffy, enfadado-¡Ese voy a ser yo!

-¡Sí, Luffy será el rey de los piratas! ¡Sólo él podría encontrar el One Piece!-le apoyó Usopp-¡él es muy muy fuerte!

Jack les observó, extrañado.

-Mis queridos e ingenuos marineros, no sé a qué viene tanto alboroto. Y respecto a lo que tú dices, extraño chico de nariz demasiado larga para su concepción física, estás equivocado. Obviamente, solo yo puedo encontrar el One Piece. Y obviamente yo soy mucho más fuerte que tu amigo el neurótico con nombre de hámster.

Dijo todo aquello tan deprisa y gesticulando tanto que ellos apenas le entendieron. Pero Luffy captó al menos que le habían insultado.

-Y no me llamo Espárragos, es Sparrow, mucho más elegante, además-añadió Jack. Luego se volvió hacia las chicas-¿tenéis un mapa de rutas?-preguntó, sonriéndolas con encanto-necesito llegar a la Isla de la Tortuga.

-¿En serio?-dijo Nami, sonriendo-¡Nosotros también íbamos hacia allí!

-Bueno, eso es discutible-intervino Zoro, con su mala uva habitual.

-No, no lo es-le replicó Nami, sacándole la lengua-será un placer llevarle, señor Sparrow.

-¿No eras tú la que dijiste que…?-insistió Zoro, pero Nami le dio un pisotón y le hizo callar.

-Me parece estupendo, aunque este barco no me termina de convencer-dijo el pirata, rascándose la barba-para empezar ¿qué se supone que es esa cabeza que hay en la proa? Parece una cabra…

Usopp, que era el que más quería al navío, se puso rojo como un tomate, y avanzó hacia el pirata, furioso.

-Es el mascarón de proa. Es un macho cabrío, y nos gusta mucho-dijo, fulminando con su mirada a Sparrow.

-Querido Napias, eso no es un mascarón. Quiero decir, no es uno decente. Sugiero que pongáis uno con la forma de una mujer desnuda. Son los mascarones más bonitos-Jack hundió la nariz de Usopp con su dedo, haciendo que el chico le mirase estupefacto.

-Eso de la mujer desnuda es una buena idea-dijo Sanji, babeando.

-No podía faltar el cocinero…-suspiró Zoro-parece que me voy a tener que ocupar yo mismo de esto-el espadachín avanzó hacia Jack y le miró fijamente, tratando de intimidarle con su fiera mirada-este no es tu barco. No son tus normas. Así que mejor te vas relajando.

-¡Vaya, tienes espadas!-exclamó Sparrow, señalando las tres espadas de Zoro, que estaban atadas a su cinturón-¡Tú sí que eres interesante! Algún día te enseñaré como se manejan.

Zoro se quedó a cuadros al escuchar aquello. Aquel tipejo con pinta de alcohólico fugado pretendía darle lecciones de lucha ¿a él? No sabía si reír o cortarle en pedacitos y ordenar a Sanji que lo guisara.

-¿Dónde está mi camarote, querida…? No me sé tu nombre, por cierto-le dijo Jack a Nami, que soltó una risita.

-Es Nami-respondió.

-Precioso-Jack la volvió a guiñar un ojo-si puedes llevarme hasta mis aposentos. Y de paso llevarme un guiso. Estoy hambriento.

-Claro, sígueme. Sanji, prepárale un estofado a Jack-dijo Nami, mientras guiaba al recién llegado al interior del navío.

-Pero Nami, cielo… no queda carne, ¿te acuerdas?-balbuceó Sanji.

-Improvisa-le replicó ella, sin dignarse a hacerle más caso.

-Eso, chato-Jack cogió el cigarro de Sanji y dio una honda calada, después se lo devolvió y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

Jack siguió a Nami hacia los cuartos, pero antes se detuvo para observar a Chopper, que hasta entonces se había dedicado a escuchar en silencio la conversación.

-¿Y tú qué se supone que eres?-preguntó Sparrow, sorprendido.

-Soy Chopper-respondió el reno con inocencia. No supo que más decir.

-Oh, claro, Chopper. No caía-Jack asintió y se marchó a su nuevo camarote.

Los nakamas se observaron en silencio, sin poder creerse aún lo que ocurría.

-¡Hay que cargarse a ese tío!-saltó Sanji, que parecía al borde de un ataque.

-¡Sí, yo os encubriré!-le apoyó Usopp, que después de los comentarios sobre su nariz le había cogido mucha tirria.

-Yo no sé qué decir-dijo Zoro, que aún flipaba.

-Yo no entiendo nada-dijo Chopper, con dulzura.

Todos miraron a Luffy y a Robin. Ambos parecían indiferentes.

-¿Y bien?-Zoro miró a Robin. No le gustaba ni un pelo que ella y Nami le hubiesen estado riendo las gracias a aquel tío.

-Quiere ir a Tortuga, que era a donde hemos decidido ir. Así que a mí ni me viene ni me va-dijo Robin, con tranquilidad-pero me cae bien. Y os pone de los nervios.

-¿Y tú, Luffy?-preguntó Sanji.

-Dice que va a ser el rey de los piratas-le dijo Usopp a su capitán, tratando de enfadarlo.

Luffy suspiró, con aburrimiento.

-No sé, es un tío raro-dijo.

-¿En serio?-dijo Zoro con sarcasmo.

-Pero si dice que puede encontrar el One Piece será por algo. Lo mejor será que se quede con nosotros, a ver si averiguamos algo más. Y no podemos dejarle tirado en medio del mar-razonó Luffy, con tranquilidad.

-Oh, sí podemos-dijo Usopp, en el que parecían haberse despertado ansias asesinas.

-¡Nami no puede decidir siempre todo lo que hacemos! ¡Tienes que imponerte un poco Luffy!-exclamó Sanji.

-Je, mira quién fue a hablar…-comentó Zoro, y el cocinero se volvió hacia él, enfadado, iniciando otra de sus peleas.

-Nami no lo ha decidido, lo decido yo ahora-concluyó Luffy-y ya está.

Tras decir esto, el chico de goma se volvió a subir al palo mayor del barco, y se dedicó a contemplar el soleado cielo.

-Pues vaya con el capitán. Está hecho un calzonazos-dijo Sanji, abatido.

-Sí, un poco más y llega a tu nivel-comentó Zoro con sorna, y Sanji le dio una patada.

-Tener a Sparrow aquí nos va a traer muchas risas, Chopper-le dijo Robin al reno, que se encogió de hombros.

Zoro y Sanji rodaron por el suelo peleándose, mientras Usopp trataba de detenerlos, justo cuando Nami volvió a aparecer agarrada del brazo de Jack.

-¿Y dime, Jack? ¿Cómo es que solo tú puedes encontrar el tesoro del One Piece?-preguntó Nami, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sparrow.

-Verás querida. Cuando el capitán Jack Sparrow dice que quiere conseguir algo, lo hace. No soy de los que se van tirando faroles-respondió el pirata, claramente encantado con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Qué se tira _qué_?-preguntó Chopper, malinterpretando la expresión.

-Oh, hola otra vez, bichillo. Eres muy curioso-le saludó Sparrow, pasando sus manos llenas de anillos por los cuernos de alce.

-Ya he corregido el rumbo. En tres días estaremos en Tortuga-dijo Nami a Zoro y Sanji, que la miraron apesadumbrados.

-Sí, y yo por fin podré comenzar mi fabulosa travesía. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando-Jack sonrió, y observó el horizonte con una extraña expresión en su rostro-el gran viaje de Jack Sparrow hacia el gran éxito. La gloria y la fama… por fin.

-¿Y cómo pretendes llegar hasta allí, si no te ofende la pregunta?-le dijo Zoro, apoyado por Sanji y Usopp.

Jack observó a Zoro unos instantes, como si no supiera decidir que pensar sobre él. Después, le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Te lo explicaré, chico-cesped-al escuchar aquel apodo, Zoro enrojeció al igual que Usopp-solo necesito tres ingredientes. Y ya los tengo. Más o menos…

-¿Ingredientes?-preguntó Sanji, sin comprender.

-No hablo de comida, señor chef-Jack sonrió a Nami y a Robin, y luego sacó su brújula, que brilló mientras se balanceaba en sus manos-solo necesito cierta fruta… cierto barco… y esta brújula.

Desde arriba, Luffy escuchaba la conversación, y observó la brújula de Sparrow con atención. El chico de goma se sentía mucho más intrigado por el recién llegado que el resto, aunque disimulado con su actitud habitual no lo pareciera.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, valoro mucho cualquier crítica. Crítica constructiva, eso sí.**


	3. De leyenda a leyenda

**Tercer capítulo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribirlo. Lo cierto es que como escribo varios fics a la vez, a veces descuido algunos, pero es mejor que escriba solo cuando estoy inspirado. No hay que forzar la creatividad.**

 **-Lollyfan33: De nuevo muchas gracias por tu review, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Intento que los personajes sean parecidos al manga, para hacer la historia más atractiva y creíble. Y puedo decir que conoces bien a Nami, aunque no voy a adelantar nada...**

* * *

Los tres días que Jack Sparrow permaneció a bordo del _Going Mery_ fueron de los más tensos que la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja recordaría. Además de la tirria que cada vez más iban cogiendo al megalómano pirata, aumentaron las peleas y rencillas entre ellos, creando un ambiente muy hostil en el navío. La falta de carne y de sake no mejoraba las cosas, sobre todo para Luffy para Zoro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que es culpa mía, marimo imbécil? ¡Te bebiste cuatro botellas en una sola tarde!-le gritó Sanji a Zoro, mientras iniciaban otra disputa en la cocina.

-¡No te pongas a llorar, eh! ¡En la mayoría de barcos el cocinero se ocupa de que nunca falte nada!-le espetó Zoro, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

-¡En la mayoría de barcos no viajan unos tragaldabas idiotas como vosotros!-rugió Sanji, lanzándole un cuenco de zanahorias.

-Disculpad, mis iracundos y viriles colegas-dijo Jack, entrando en la cocina y esquivando el cuenco por los pelos-he venido a coger esa enorme lubina que hay en la nevera.

-¿El pescado? ¿No es para la cena?-inquirió Zoro.

-Sí, es para cenar, así que no lo toques ¿vale?-le dijo Sanji a Sparrow. Pero él no parecía muy preocupado.

-Es que Nami me ha dicho que le apetecía tomárselo ahora, y como sé que te tiene en gran estima estoy seguro de que no te importará-dijo, haciendo que Sanji se sonrojara.

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella?-dijo el rubio, dándole el pescado a Jack, mientras Zoro ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Sí-Jack cogió el pescado y unas cuantas frutas y se marchó-aunque también me ha dicho que es Zoro al que más admira.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Zoro-Nami jamás diría algo así de mí…

Pero Sanji se había vuelto a enfadar al oír aquello, y arrojó a Zoro su cuchillo de cortar carne.

* * *

-¿Esto es todo lo que hay de cenar? ¿Una zanahoria y una uva pasa?-se quejó Usopp cuando Sanji le llevó su plato.

-Si no te parece bien tírate al agua y pesca un tiburón ¿te parece?-le respondió groseramente Sanji-Jack se ha zampado el pescado, por culpa de Zoro.

-¡Oh, no puedo soportarlo más!-se lamentó Usopp, dando un fuerte golpe a su máquina, que había terminado de reparar. Al hacerlo uno de los brazos mecánicos del artefacto se soltó, y Usopp dio un grito de horror-¡Sanji, tenemos que librarnos de ese tío!

-¿A mí que me cuentas? Eso es culpa de Luffy-dijo el chef, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo-cómete tu cena y aguanta hasta mañana.

Usopp sollozó, mientras recogía el brazo roto de su aparato.

-¿Qué cosa tan interesante es esa?-preguntó Jack saliendo de entre las sombras, y provocando que Usopp diese otro grito.

-Es… es una cosa mía. Y necesito estar concentrado, así que buenas noches-dijo Usopp con desdén, dándole la espalda a Jack.

-¡Así que eres un inventor! Eres una caja de sorpresas, Pinocho-dijo Jack, observando la máquina-tiene buen aspecto. ¿Sirve para volar, no es cierto?

-Esto… sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-se sorprendió Usopp, mirando a Sparrow extrañado.

-Es obvio por la forma de esos brazos y el mecanismo nemoriano que has instalado en su parte trasera-indicó Jack, con tranquilidad-Es una auténtica obra maestra… ¿los demás lo conocen ya?

-Emmm… sí, bueno-Usopp había enrojecido, encantado con el comentario de Jack-ellos lo saben sí…

Jack levantó una ceja con incredulidad, y Usopp se dio cuenta de que a él tampoco serviría de mucho tratar de mentirle.

-Está bien, no son saben. Esos memos nunca prestan atención a mis inventos-sollozó Usopp, abrazándose a Jack desesperado.

-Esto… sí, bueno, tampoco nos volvamos locos-Jack dio unas palmaditas a Usopp, y luego le miró con calma-¿Por qué no me explicas a mí como funciona el artefacto?

Usopp dio un saltito de emoción, pero luego volvió a mirar a Jack con desconfianza.

-Espera un segundo… nunca nadie me había prestado tanta atención… ¿no estarás tramando algo?-dijo el francotirador, apunta a Jack con un dedo amenazante.

-No-respondió él, secamente.

-¡Entonces te lo cuento!-dijo Usopp sonriendo, y comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre su extraño invento.

* * *

Por la noche, Luffy se encontraba contemplando la luna llena, que se reflejaba en el agua del mar, en silencio.

Nami se acercó a él por detrás, y se puso también a mirarla.

-Quisiera nadar en el mar como la luna-le dijo Luffy a la chica-pero me hundiría en el agua.

-Puedes nadar como ella-dijo Nami sonriéndole, y señalando el reflejo del chico en el calmado mar.

Luffy miró a Nami y sonrió un poco. En los últimos días, el chico del Sombrero de Paja había estado bastante serio. Desde la llegada del capitán Jack, para ser más exactos.

-¿Por qué estás disgustado?-preguntó Nami, mirándole con aprensión.

-No lo estoy-respondió él, con calma.

-Sí, desde la llegada de Jack estás distinto-replicó ella, yendo directa al grano.

-Es que no queda carne-Luffy desvió la mirada, pero Nami le obligó a levantarla hacia ella. No se podía creer que el chico la estuviera tratando de mentir.

-¿Es por qué yo estoy con él? ¡Luffy!-Nami iba a decir algo más, pero en ese instante Jack apareció detrás, con sus particulares andares de borracho.

-Se contempla un bonito anochecer desde aquí. Por supuesto no es como en mi barco, pero algo es algo. ¡Hola, Nami, cielo! Me preguntaba si tú no guardarías alguna botella de ron, o como vosotros lo llamáis, sake.

Nami sonrió forzadamente, lanzando a Luffy una dura mirada.

-No Jack, no tengo nada. Pero he calculado que llegaremos mañana a Tortuga. Allí podrás comprarte todo el que quieras-Jack abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquel comentario.

-Respecto a eso… quizás vas a tener que dejarme un poco de calderilla… no es que no tenga dinero, claro… pero es que ahora mismo no llevo encima…-comenzó a parlotear como de costumbre, pero Nami no le escuchaba.

-Sí, te dejaré lo que quieras Jack-respondió, aún observando a Luffy, dolida-me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

Sin decir nada más, bajó a su camarote. Jack la observó marcharse, entre sorprendido y divertido, mientras Luffy continuaba con la mirada fija en la luna llena.

-Jo, jo, jo, marinero-Jack avanzó hacia la barandilla, y se apoyó al lado de Luffy-creo que está enfadada.

Luffy no respondió, y Jack sacó su brújula, y la echó una ojeada mientras tarareaba una extraña canción.

-No eres muy bueno expresando tus sentimientos ¿verdad?-le dijo Jack, dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico de goma. Luffy se volvió, por primera vez interesado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó, con seriedad.

-Quiero decir, no te ofendas, pero si no te conociera desde hace tanto dirías que eres un poco bipolar. A veces estás muy contento, y resultas un pelín insufrible… otras veces te enfadas y pierdes el control…

-¡Nunca me has visto enfadado!-se quejó Luffy, disgustado.

-Nami me ha hablado de tus periodos de ira. Con ese hombre pez, Arlong, o con mi viejo amigo Crocodile-Jack sonrió, y Luffy se dio cuenta de que tenía varios dientes de oro-¿de verdad le pateaste?

-Sí-pero a Luffy no le interesaba hablar de Crocodile en aquel momento-¿crees que eso molesta a Nami?

-Oh, el problema no es ese, pequeño saltamontes-Jack giraba alrededor de Luffy mientras hablaba, confundiéndole cada vez más-se trata de que no sabes lo que quieres. Dices que quieres encontrar el One Piece. ¿Para qué? ¿Tienes algún propósito claro? ¿Qué significa para ti?-Luffy observaba al pirata con atención-debes aprender a reconocer tus emociones, si quieres entender que es lo que sientes por la chica.

-¿Por Nami?-Luffy no entendía del todo lo que decía Jack, sobre todo porque el pirata hablaba demasiado deprisa y empleaba un vocabulario engañoso, pero lo cierto era que lo último había dicho le acababa de abrir los ojos hacia Nami. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, se había planteado realmente cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ahora, al verla siempre enganchada con Jack y tan interesada por él, había comenzado a experimentar un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para él: celos.

-¡Seré tu consejero del amor! ¡Soy un experto en el amor!-dijo Jack, acercándose a Luffy y apestándole con su olor a ron-Pero te costará algo… pongamos unos doscientos berries por sesión…

-¡No tengo ese dinero!-replicó Luffy.

-No importa, te lo fiaré y ya me pagarás-Jack volvió a mirar su brújula, y luego al cada vez más confuso Luffy-no te preocupes por Nami. Las mujeres son muy sencillas en realidad. Tan solo tienes que saber impresionarlas, o si eres feo, al menos divertirlas. La tercera opción sería atraerlas con dinero, pero como en este caso no tienes, la descartaremos. Conmigo, no tardarás en seducir a tu traviesa gatita.

-¿Seducirla?-Luffy nunca había entendido el significado de esa palabra-yo no quiero eso…

Jack parpadeó, sorprendido. Dirigió a Luffy una mirada de desconfianza.

-Te gustan las mujeres ¿verdad?-preguntó Sparrow, con seriedad.

-S…sí-el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Buen comienzo. Entonces seguro que quieres seducirla. Lo que pasa es que no lo sabes-Jack se cruzo de brazos, satisfecho.

-¿No lo sé?-repitió Luffy, perplejo.

-¡No consigues descifrar tus sentimientos! Es lo que ya te he explicado antes-Jack abrió su abrigo, y sacó un pedazo de carne de él-toma, lo conseguí robar de la cocina. El cocinero lo tenía bien escondido.

Luffy miró el pedazo, y después a Sparrow, sin saber que decir.

-Venga, acéptalo. De capitán a capitán-le dijo este, guiñándole un ojo-de leyenda a leyenda.

Luffy asintió.

-De leyenda a leyenda.

Y entre los dos se zamparon el filete. Al notar el amado sabor a la carne, Luffy sonrió, y se animó un poco.

-Shishishi-rió, contento.

-Lo que yo decía. Eres bipolar-bromeó Jack, tragando su parte de carne.

-Es que yo también tengo un secretito de leyenda-dijo Luffy, y metiéndose una mano en el pantalón, sacó una botella de sake-¡Tachán!

-¿La has llevado… todo el tiempo?-preguntó Jack, con un gesto teatral.

-Nunca he tomado. Tenía curiosidad-dijo Luffy, haciéndola girar. Estaba totalmente llena. Para Jack era un sueño.

-¿Nunca lo has probado? No puedo creerlo-rió Sparrow, descorchando la botella-Echa un trago.

-No sé…-Luffy miró la botella con recelo-la gente hace cosas raras después de beber eso…

-¡Tranquilo! El ron es como carne…. Pero en forma de ron-la comparación era totalmente estúpida, pero a Luffy le bastó para convencerlo. El chico echó un buen trago, e hipó, risueño.

-¿Ves? Estupendo-Jack también dio un buen trago, y las mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse-es ron del bueno.

-Shishishi…-Luffy dio otro trago, y enrojeció, totalmente ido.

-Ahora entiendo porque la brújula te señalaba todo el rato. ¡Era por el ron! Me había empezado a asustar-Jack bebió más, y después comenzó a canturrear su canción pirata.

 _Quemamos ciudades_

 _¡Nos han de temer!_

 _Brindad compañeros jo-ho_

-Me tienes que enseñar esa canción-dijo Luffy, atontado por el efecto del alcohol-y también como hacer eso de tener duplicados. Ahora hay dos Jacks…

-Sí, bueno. Eso es normal-Jack rio un poco, y antes de beber de nuevo, le echó un último vistazo a su brújula.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Zoro fue el primero en despertarse. Los ronquidos de Usopp le habían despertado, y eso que él tenía el sueño profundo. Pero desde que Jack estaba en el barco, dormía muy mal, porque siempre estaba alerta a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Tener a Sparrow en el barco no era como llevar a la princesa Vivi. En ella confiaba. En él, para nada. Zoro tenía una buena intuición, y aquella intuición le hacía mirar a Jack con malos ojos.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó y se desnudó, porque había estado llevando la misma muda tres días, y empezaba a oler mal. Sin embargo, descubrió extrañado que no le quedaba ropa en su cajón. Molesto, cogió una camisa de Sanji, que era de su misma talla, y se puso un bañador en lugar de sus pantalones.

"Tengo que preguntarle a Chopper donde ha dejado mi ropa. Creo que era él quien hacía la colada esta semana". Zoro subió a la cubierta, y allí se encontró a Jack y Luffy, que dormían el uno al lado del otro, como bebés. "Estupendo-pensó-lo que me faltaba". Zoro carraspeó, pero ninguno de ellos despertó.

-DISCULPAD-dijo el espadachín, con tono enérgico. Jack se levantó dando un respingo, y le apuntó con su pistola-¡Eh!-Zoro echó mano a sus espadas, alarmado.

Pero el pirata pareció darse cuenta de quién era, y guardó el arma, más tranquilo.

-Perdóname, mi amistoso Cesped-dijo Jack, levantándose y acercándose a él-es que me encontraba en medio de una terrible pesadilla. Había tormenta, y un horrible pulpo que me quería arrastrar al fondo del mar…

-No me interesa. Deberías tener más cuidado-dijo Zoro, apartando a Jack de su lado. Entonces vio la botella, y enrojeció, furioso-¿Y eso?

-Oh, la botella-Jack se balanceó un poco, sin saber que decir-es que… ayer una gaviota la llevaba colgando de sus garras, ya sabes cómo son… alcohólicas revenidas. Conseguimos quitársela, para ver si podíamos dártela, pero por desgracia y tragedia el ave ya se la había bebido toda-terminó la historia sonriendo a Zoro con encanto.

Él volvía a alucinar. No sabía si el pirata se burlaba de él o verdaderamente pensaba que era retrasado.

-Luffy me la robo, ¿no es cierto?-dijo el chico, secamente.

-Eso es otra versión, aunque menos creíble…-dijo Jack, apartándose del Luffy dormido.

Zoro cogió la botella y se la rompió en la cabeza a su capitán, haciéndole despertar de golpe.

-¡AUCH! ¿Zoro, qué pasa?-se quejó Luffy, quitándose varios cristales que se le habían quedado clavados en su piel de goma.

-¿A esto te dedicas? Así que no quedaba más sake, ¿no? ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi ropa?-le dijo él, amenazador.

-¿Con tu ropa? Yo nada-Luffy estaba algo mareado-el ron me sienta fatal…

Zoro iba a decir algo más, cuando Nami salió del cuarto de las chicas, seguida de Robin.

-Buenos días chicos-bostezó-Hola, Jack. ¿A qué viene este jaleo?

-Nami, mi preciosa e iracunda mandarina, ¿qué tal has dormido?-Jack se acercó a ella y la besó la mano, como de costumbre. Zoro alzó una ceja, molesto-y hola a ti también, Robin. ¿Has soñado conmigo hoy, florecilla?

-Por supuesto-rió la arqueóloga, echando una ojeada al enfadado espadachín-¿Y tú, Zoro? Vas muy…elegante.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que seguía en bañador, y con la hortera camisa de Sanji. Enrojeció de vergüenza, y se giró para no darle el gusto a Robin de verle abochornado.

-Jack y yo nos bebimos una botella de ron-explicó Luffy a Nami, con naturalidad-¡Me va a enseñar una canción súper-chula! ¡Y también a ligar!

-Dejemos eso…-le interrumpió Jack, sonriendo nervioso-según mis inequívocos cálculos, deberíamos llegar en breve a Tortuga. ¿No es cierto, navegante?

-Sí, así es-Nami se sentó en el suelo, cogiendo el mapa de rutas-pero es extraño. El mapa habla de unos arrecifes a la llegada. Ya deberíamos haber llegado a ellos.

-A veces hay cosas en este mar que unas veces están y otras no-dijo Jack, sentándose al lado de Nami-por ejemplo, la leyenda de la Isla de Muerta, una isla imposible de encontrar, excepto para aquellos que ya han estado en ella.

-¿Y tú has estado?-bromeó Nami.

-Por supuesto-respondió Jack, contento.

-Vaya idiotez-murmuró Zoro, y Nami le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Sin embargo-continuó Jack, indiferente a la intervención de Zoro-hay otro tipo de signos que nos indicarán sin duda si nos acercamos a la Isla.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó Luffy.

-Como ese-Jack señaló al horizonte.

Un enorme buque de la Marina, al menos diez veces mayor que el de ellos, se acercaba por estribor, y no parecía dispuesto a detenerse. Ni siquiera parecía haberlos visto.

-¡Nos embestirá!-exclamó Robin.

-¡Rápido, cambiad el rumbo!-Nami salió corriendo hacia el timón-¡Zoro, Luffy, las velas!

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a obedecer a Nami, mientras Robin iba a despertar a los otros.

-¡Ven a ayudarnos, Jack!-pidió Luffy. Zoro le miró enfadado.

-Por supuesto, chico chicle-respondió Sparrow, sonriendo-os ayudaré…a mi voz…

El barco de la Marina estaba cada vez más cerca, y sin duda los arroyaría.

* * *

 **Si os gustó, siempre agradezco vuestros reviews. A la hora de continuar mis historias, doy siempre prioridad a las que más reviews tengan. En el siguiente nuevos personajes, Isla Tortuga y el poder secreto de Jack... ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. Luffy, la tortilla humana

**Siento mucho no haber subido antes otro capítulo. A veces abandono algunas historias hasta que me vuelve la inspiración para abordarlas de nuevo. Espero que no os moleste. Y espero que os guste el cpaítulo.**

 **-Lollyfan22: Como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu review, me anima un montón. Me alegro de que te gustasen las partes de humor, son las que más disfruto escribiendo.**

* * *

La fragata de la Marina avanzaba a gran velocidad, cortando el mar y levantando un tremendo oleaje. Alrededor de ella, delfines y peces saltaban como locos, tratando inútilmente de alejarse. El choque con el _Going Mery_ era ya inevitable.

-¡Vamos Zoro, moved el culo! ¡Ajustad las velas mayores y asegurad el aparejo de proa!-ordenó Nami desde el puesto de mando.

Zoro corrió a cumplir las órdenes de Nami, y comenzó a atar los nudos de las jarcias mientras Luffy se estiraba como un chicle y agarraba las velas del palo mayor.

-Guau. A eso lo llamo yo tener una personalidad flexible-comentó Jack. Luffy despegó las velas, y el barco comenzó a acelerar, impulsado por la ventisca.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Ahora nos chocaremos mucho más deprisa!-gritó Zoro a Nami.

-¡Chicos, ahora! ¡Cambiad el rumbo!-gritó Nami. En la sala del timón, Sanji y Robin movieron el mecanismo de control, y el barco viró en redondo, justo a tiempo para evitar el choque.

-¡Síiiiiiiii!-Nami sonrió, mientras Chopper y Usopp daban saltitos de alegría.

-¡Aún sigue encima!-les recordó Zoro. Aunque ahora el _Going Mery_ no iba en dirección al barco de la Marina, lo tenía justo detrás, y en unos instantes los pasaría por encima.

-¡Hay que desviarse de su trayectoria!-dijo Luffy, aún estirado sobre el palo mayor.

-¡No nos dará tiempo! ¡Es más rápido, y nos aplastará!-gritó Sanji, que había corrido a la cubierta.

-¡Deberías estar echándole una mano a Robin!-le reprendió Zoro.

-Te aseguro que no necesita más manos-respondió Sanji, secamente.

Abajo en el timón, Robin había utilizado los poderes de su fruta diabólica _Hana Hana_ para hacer aparecer docenas de manos que controlaban todos los mecanismos del barco.

-¡Habrá que abandonar el barco!-dijo Zoro, con decisión.

-¡Jamás! ¡ _Mery_ es nuestro amigo!-gritó Usopp, enfadado.

-¡Es solo un barco! ¡Moriremos si nos quedamos aquí!-gritó Zoro furioso. Miró a Nami, que había palidecido-¿Tú qué dices?

-Tenemos… tenemos que intentar salvarlo-dijo la chica, lentamente-no podemos darlo por perdido aún.

-¡Lo tenemos encima!-advirtió Sanji.

-¡Luffy no puede nadar!-insistió Usopp- ¡Ni Chopper! ¡Ni Robin!

-¡Yo me quedo en el barco!-dijo Luffy-¡el capitán se hunde con el barco!

-A veces es mejor que el capitán vuele con el barco-dijo de repente una voz.

Jack se había encaramado al palo mayor, y observaba con satisfacción a Luffy y a los demás.

-¿Qué narices…?-preguntó Zoro, observándole.

-¡Recordaréis este día como el día en el que _casi_ hundís al capitán Jack Sparrow!-y entonces tiró de un cabo que ataba las velas, y estas se deshilaron del palo mayor.

-¡Jack!-chilló Nami, sorprendida.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!-gritaron Sanji y Zoro al unísono.

Empujadas por el viento, las velas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, pero como aún seguían enganchadas al barco por los cabos más fuertes, lo impulsaron hacia arriba junto a ellas.

-¡Nos estamos elevando! ¡Las velas nos hacen volar!-exclamó Usopp, sin poder creerlo.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes hacer eso!-dijo Zoro, que no podía creerlo.

-¡Necesitaríamos más altura!-dijo Nami-¿Cómo podemos conseguirlo?

-¿Tú le apoyas?-dijo Zoro, desesperado.

-¡Tiradlo!-exclamó Luffy, desde el palo mayor.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Nami, sin comprender.

-¡Tirarlo todo! ¡Todo lo que pese!-repitió Luffy.

Nami tardó unos instantes en asimilar aquella frase, pero después se puso en marcha muy rápido.

-¡Venga, deprisa, bajad a los cuartos y tiradlo todo! ¡No hay tiempo que perder, en serio!-les gritó.

Usopp, Chopper y Sanji obedecieron, y bajaron corriendo al interior del barco para tirar las cosas que pesasen demasiado.

-¿Y tú a qué esperas?-le urgió Nami a Zoro.

-Yo me quedo aquí-respondió el espadachín, ceñudo.

-¡Estamos elevándonos! ¡Vamos a volar!-exclamó Luffy, señalando al mar: gracias al tirón de las velas, el _Mery_ se había elevado unos metros, pero aún no estaba fuera del alcance del buque.

-¿Se te ocurre algo más?-preguntó Nami a Sparrow, que se había sentado en una tumbona y había cerrado los ojos.

-Mmmmpffff-Jack se desperezó lentamente.

-Le encanta hacerse de rogar-comentó Zoro, con desdén.

-Creo que lo que queda por hacer se lo dejo a vuestro capitán-dijo Jack, señalando a Luffy.

Él arqueó una ceja, extrañado. ¿A qué se referiría Jack? A Luffy no se le ocurría ninguna forma de elevar más el barco…

Entonces una luz se encendió en su cabeza de goma: si las velas habían hecho elevarse al barco, probablemente más velas lo harían subir más y más…. Y él conocía la vela perfecta.

-¡Manto de goma-goma!-exclamó Luffy, sobresaltando a Zoro y a Nami-¡ _Gomu-gomu no mantoru_!

La piel del chico se estiró y se estiró, cada vez más, hasta quedar convertido en una especie de vela humana.

-Oh, qué bien Luffy-dijo Zoro con sarcasmo-podremos usarte para envolver nuestros cadáveres.

-¡Cierra el pico y átalo al palo mayor!-le dijo Nami, sacudiéndole un golpe en la nuca-¡Si funciona como las otras velas, será nuestra salvación!

-Vaya plan-dijo Zoro, mientras cogía a la manta-Luffy y le subía al palo mayor.

-¡Venga Zoro, va a ser divertido!-exclamó Luffy, riendo.

-Va a ser la leche-respondió él, mientras ataba a Luffy al palo. Al igual que las otras velas, el chico fue impulsado hacia arriba por el viento, abombándose, y tirando al barco más hacia arriba.

-¡Funciona!-gritó Nami, sin creérselo-¡FUNCIONA!

El barco se elevó más y más, cogiendo altura. Chopper, Usopp y Sanji volvieron a salir a cubierta, cargados de ropa y bártulos de todo tipo.

-¡No podemos tirar todo esto! ¡Nos arruinaremos!-dijo Sanji, agarrando sus instrumentos de cocina con afecto.

-¡Oh, hazlo de una vez!-gritó Nami-¡No cogeremos altura si no perdemos peso!

-¡Usopp no ha querido coger su invento idiota!-se quejó Sanji.

-¡Tú no has querido tirar la ropa de Nami!-se defendió Usopp, y ella enrojeció.

-¡Mi ropa no se toca!-les dijo, mientras Jack reía-Jack, ¿lo conseguiremos?

-Querida, soy pirata, no adivino-respondió él, mirando su brújula como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo es posible que supieras que funcionaría? ¿Lo habías hecho ya?-insistió Nami.

-Yo lo he hecho todo ya-respondió él, enigmáticamente.

-Que personaje…-dijo Zoro, mientras sujetaba a Luffy en el palo mayor.

Por su parte, el sombrero de paja reía mientras el viento lo impulsaba hacia arriba. Era una sensación bastante rara.

-¡Estamos volando! ¡Volandoooooo!-gritó Luffy, como un loco.

-¡Vamos a moriiiiiiir!-gritó Chopper, al notar que el barco subía más y más hacia el cielo.

Con la ropa, muebles y demás bártulos arrojados al mar, el barco se elevó como un pájaro cuando alza el vuelo, y pasó por encima del buque de la Marina, justo cuando este los habría hundido.

-¡Volamos por encima de ellos! ¡Nos hemos librado!-exclamó Sanji, señalando al barco de la Marina. Desde abajo, los soldados marines los miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Sí, ahora si se dan cuenta de que estamos!-exclamó Usopp, entre eufórico y enfadado.

-Nunca creí hacer algo así-comentó Robin, que había subido de nuevo a cubierta, mientras el barco sobrevolaba el mar.

-Nunca creí que algo así pudiese ocurrir-dijo Zoro, agarrado al palo con Luffy-¿Y ahora cómo bajamos?

Jack sonrió con malicia, señalando las velas. Zoro se giró a verlas, solo para descubrir con horror que se estaban rasgando.

-¡No! ¡No no no!-gritó, asustado.

-¡Las velas se rompen! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!-Nami agarró a Jack, asustada.

-Todo lo que sube, baja-replicó él con calma.

Y al romperse las velas, el barco cayó a plomo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron todos, mientras caían a gran velocidad hacia el vacío.

Mejor dicho, hacia el barco de la Marina.

El _Going Mery_ se estrelló en la cubierta del buque de la Marina como si se tratase de un meteorito, produciendo un violentísimo impacto en el navío y haciendo saltar a todos los marines por los aires. Por supuesto, el barco pirata se hizo pedazos, y los miembros de la tripulación salieron disparados como cohetes.

Zoro rodó por el suelo, lleno de heridas y aturdido por el impacto, y tardó unos minutos en volver en sí.

-¿Qué ha….?-entonces todo lo ocurrido regresó a su mente de un solo impacto-¡ESE MALDITO PIRATA!

Se levantó enfurecido, dispuesto a trocear a Sparrow, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por soldados de la Marina, y todos le apuntaban con sus bayonetas.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Zoro, llevándose la mano a su cinturón. Pero sus espadas debían de haberse soltado en la caída.

-Será mejor que no os mováis, caballero-le dijo uno de los guardias, gordito y de aspecto no muy inteligente.

-Eso, no os mováis o… usaremos las armas-le dijo otro, no mucho más listo que el primero.

-¿En serio? Nunca se me habría ocurrido que lo haríais-ironizó Zoro, limpiándose la sangre de la boca. El golpe había sido brutal. Pero al menos estaba vivo… ¿Y los demás?-¿Dónde están mis amigos?-preguntó, agresivo, pero se contuvo cuando los soldados le acercaron aún más las bayestas.

-Sus amigos están ya detenidos, amigo. Serán llevados a prisión, y enjuiciados por atentar contra la autoridad-dijo una voz detrás de él. Zoro se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con el que debía ser el comandante de la nave.

-¿Atentar? ¡Casi nos destrozáis, idiota!-le dijo, furioso.

El comandante no debía ser mucho más mayor que Zoro. Y no era muy diferente a él: de aspecto serio y calmado, llevaba un elegante uniforme lleno de medallas, y una peluca que resaltaba su rango.

-Agradecería que no me insultase-dijo el comandante, sin alterarse-¿cómo que los destrozamos?

-¡Estábamos justo delante de vosotros!-gritó Zoro-¡No sé ni cómo nos hemos podido librar!

-No, yo tampoco-el comandante miró a Zoro con curiosidad, y luego se dirigió a los dos guardias que habían hablado-Murtog, Mullroy, traed a los otros.

Zoro se calmó un poco al escuchar aquello. Al menos podría comprobar que sus nakamas estaban bien, y tal vez podría cargarse a Jack y todo.

Mientras esperaba, el comandante observó a Zoro con una mirada inexpresiva, incomodándole.

-¿De dónde sois, y que hacías por estos mares?-preguntó.

-Somos… somos… cocineros-dijo Zoro. Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, y le dio miedo preguntarse el por qué-cocineros sí. Buscábamos… el All Blue.

El All Blue era el mar legendario que todos los cocineros soñaban con encontrar. Eso incluía a Sanji, por supuesto, y Zoro recordaba haber oído al rubio contar historias de él muchas veces.

-¿El All Blue? ¿Esperas que me trague eso?-replicó el comandante.

-Bueno, después de aterrizar sobre tu barco, esperaba que te tragaras cualquier cosa ¿no?-replicó Zoro, y el marine reflexionó.

-¡Comodoro! ¡Comodoro! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-un hombre apareció en cubierta, seguido de varios guardias, y detrás una de las criaturas más hermosas que Zoro recordaba haber visto en su vida: era una joven, no mucho más joven que él, de cabellos dorados y piel suave, y un rostro bellísimo, pero también pícaro.

-¿Qué ha pasado Norrintong? ¿Un atentado?-quiso saber el hombre que había hablado. Iba vestido muy elegante, y llevaba una larga peluca, mucho más exagerada que la del comodoro.

-No lo tengo muy claro aún. Sospecho que son piratas-respondió el comandante, llamado Norrintong.

-¿Piratas?-preguntó la chica rubia, y el hombre de la gran peluca la miró, enfadado.

-Elizabeth, hija mía, creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en el camarote-la reprendió.

-No pienso pudrirme ahí abajo mientras aquí están ocurriendo cosas tan interesantes-respondió ella. Su padre la miró con dureza, y Elizabeth bajó la cabeza, algo más cortada-lo siento-se disculpó.

-Elizabeth, esto es un suceso que no debe perturbaros. Por favor, volved a vuestro camarote-la pidió el comodoro Norrintong.

-Un barco acaba de estrellarse sobre nosotros. No es algo que me perturbe, me fascina-dijo ella. Después se acercó a Zoro-¿venís de la isla de Skypea, en las nubes? He oído que a veces caen barcos de allí.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Esa isla es un mito, como casi todo lo que hay en este mar, así que mejor será que vengas aquí y lo dejes de una vez!-la regañó su padre. Ella obedeció, pero no apartó la mirada de Zoro.

-Aquí están los otros, comodoro-dijo uno de los marines que habían amenazado a Zoro, Murtog.

El espadachín vio con alivio que Nami, Sanji, Robin, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban perfectamente. Tenían algunos rasguños, y algunos parecían aturdidos, pero por lo demás estaban ilesos.

Aún así, le faltaban dos sujetos, quizás los más importantes.

-¿Y Luffy?-preguntó Zoro, asustado.

Nami levantó la cabeza, y le miró con resignación.

-Ahí viene-le indicó.

Entre cuatro guardias traían a Luffy, o más bien a la vela-rota-Luffy, porque el chico seguía estirado como una manta y encima parecía encontrarse fatal.

-Ayayaay… que torta-murmuró, mientras lo tumbaban en el suelo.

-¡Qué horror!-exclamó el padre de Elizabeth, al ver al chico en aquella forma.

-¡Increíble!-exclamó Elizabeth, acercándose a Luffy.

-¡Volved aquí, Elizabeth!-la llamó Norrintong, cauteloso-este hombre es un peligro.

-¡Ha comido una fruta del diablo! ¡Debe de darle el poder de convertirse en una tortilla humana, o algo así!-dijo ella, observándole.

-Le da el poder de estirarse como un chicle-dijo Zoro.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Te dije que no leyeras esos cuentos acerca de piratas!-la regañó su padre, cogiéndola del brazo y alejándola de Luffy.

-¡No son cuentos! ¿No lo ves?-dijo ella, señalando a Luffy.

-¿Podrían dejarnos en libertad? Sentimos mucho habernos caído encima suyo, pero es que casi nos atropellan en su barquito-dijo Nami, tratando de ser educada, pero conteniendo su enfado-he perdido muchas cosas por esta bromita.

-Nosotros también-replicó el comodoro, mirándola-su barco cayó sobre varios de nuestros cañones, y los han hecho polvo.

-Bueno, lo siento, pues estamos en paz-dijo Nami-no creo que sea para detenernos.

-Eso lo decidiré yo-replicó Norrintong. Nami le miró fijamente, y el comodoro desvió la mirada, algo incómodo. La pelirroja era muy hermosa, y la caída había hecho jirones su ropa, dejando a la luz zonas algo comprometidas.

-La culpa de todo la tiene Sparrow. ¡Ya podría habernos avisado de que las velas se estaban rompiendo!-se quejó Sanji, y Usopp le apoyó.

-¡Qué tontería! ¡De no ser por Jack, estaríamos muertos!-replicó Nami.

-¡Por favor, Nami! ¡Es un loco peligroso!-rebatió Sanji.

-¡La próxima vez ten tú una buena idea para salvarnos el pellejo, ¿te parece?!-le replicó ella, tercamente.

-¿Jack Sparrow? ¿Está con vosotros?-interrumpió el comodoro Norrintong, muy serio de repente.

-Estooo… le recogimos en alta mar, sí. ¿Lo conocéis?-preguntó Nami, sorprendida.

Norrintong hizo un gesto con la mano, y sus guardias encadenaron a todos los mujiwaras.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Nami, furiosa-¿qué hacéis ahora?

-Jack Sparrow es uno de los piratas más buscados de la Grand Line-dijo el padre de Elizabeth, con gravedad-ese abyecto criminal nos ha atacado muchas veces, y ha acabado con muchos de mis hombres. Es probablemente el pirata más peligroso que existe.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Zoro, sin poder creérselo.

-¿QUÉ?-repitió Sanji, también alucinado.

-Entonces no mentía. Si que era un pirata famoso…-comentó Robin, que seguía tan tranquila como siempre.

-Quedáis detenidos por ser miembros de la tripulación del Gorrión, esto es, el capitán Jack Sparrow. Seréis ahorcados en cuanto lleguemos a puerto-dijo el comodoro, secamente, y sus guardias los agarraron, dispuestos a llevárselos a sus calabozos.

-¡Esto es un error! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con él!-se quejó Usopp, mientras se lo llevaban a rastras.

-Tú tienes pinta de ser muy mentiroso-dijo el comodoro, sin mudar su expresión.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va!-Usopp quiso decir algo más, pero se lo llevaron.

-Luego hablaremos-les dijo el comodoro a Zoro, Nami y Sanji, que le miraban encolerizados-de momento, bajadlos, y registrad todo el barco. Si Sparrow viajaba con ellos, solamente puede estar aquí, escondido.

-¡Sparrow aquí! ¡Corremos un grave peligro!-dijo el padre de Elizabeth, abrazando a su hija asustado.

Ella no dijo nada, pero le lanzó a Zoro una mirada de suspicacia. El espadachín no supo qué pensar de aquello, pese a que se dio cuenta de que no lamentaba del todo haber ido a parar a ese barco.

-Vaya golpe de suerte-comentó Norrintong, mientras les veía alejarse-y creo que estamos ante también unos piratas de cuidado. Investigad sobre ellos.

* * *

 **Nuevos personajes ¡Listo! El poder secreto de Jack ¡Listo! ¿Adivináis cuál es?**

 **En el siguiente, la llegada a Tortuga, más payasadas de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja y por supuesto una historia cada vez más intensa.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. Interrogatorio

**Tengo que disculparme por no haber subido antes un capítulo. Lo cierto es que tenía muy abandonada esta historia, y lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. He intentado escribir este episodio cuanto antes para continuarla, aunque como siempre digo no hay que forzar la creatividad. En fin, intentaré seguir escribiendo, pero ahora voy a empezar los exámenes, así que no sé si podré; de todas formas, cuando los acabe me pondré a tope (si no suspendo nada, deseadme suerte).**

 **-Lollyfan33: Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, de verdad. Como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu review, me anima un montón. Me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando. Cualquier sugerencia que tengas no dudes en decírmela.**

* * *

-¡Barrotes de acero revestido, como los que utilizó Cocodrile! ¡Es imposible escapar!-Sanji le pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta de su celda, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño en el pie.

-Tranquilos chicos. Jack nos sacará de aquí-dijo Nami con calma. Se había sentado en el suelo, y reposaba con los ojos cerrados, apoyada en la pared.

-¿Jack? ¿Tú estás loca o qué?-saltó Sanji, pero al instante se arrepintió, y recuperó su meloso tono habitual-Nami-swan cielo… no entiendo por qué confías tanto en él…

-Sí, yo tampoco Nami-añadió Robin, que se había sentado en el único banco de la celda, al lado de la tortilla- Luffy, que estaba siendo atendido por Chopper.

-No sé cuanto tardarás en recobrar tu aspecto habitual-dijo el pequeño reno, arrugando su naricita azul.

-Bah, mereció la pena-Luffy dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo-ese Espárrago sí que sabe ¿no chicos?

-¿Tú también?-Sanji le miró entre furioso y desesperado-¡¿Pero qué os pasa?! ¡¿No os dais cuenta de el lío en el que ese imbécil nos ha metido?!

-¡Ha destrozado el _Mery_! ¡Y todas nuestras cosas!-le apoyó Usopp.

-El _Mery_ se habría destrozado de todas formas. Lo cierto es que nos ha salvado el pellejo-reconoció Zoro, y Sanji perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

-No puedo creerlo…-murmuró el cocinero rubio, apagando su cigarrillo.

-Desde luego ha sido muy astuto. Hasta nos hizo creer que era idiota y todo-Zoro parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para los demás-y lo de la fruta diabólica… ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta.

-¿Fruta diabólica?-se sorprendió Sanji, algo más calmado aún así.

-Cuando nos bajaban aquí escuché decir a los marines que si Sparrow había caído al agua, se habría ahogado. Eso solo puede significar dos cosas: o que no sabe nadar o que ha comido una de esas frutas. Y creo que todos sabemos cuál es la respuesta.

Tras esa frase hubo un prolongado silencio, interrumpido tan solo por las risillas de Luffy mientras estiraba su piel, ya de por sí muy deformada.

-Esto es la monda-susurró el chico del sombrero de paja, que por cierto no había sufrido daño alguno.

-¿Qué fruta creéis que tomó?-preguntó Nami, rompiendo el silencio.

-La de parecer más de lo que es…-susurró Sanji con mala idea.

-Ni idea-dijo Zoro, pensativo-pero seguro que fue lo que nos ayudó a escapar del choque.

A Nami le brillaron los ojos con aquella idea. ¿Estaría Zoro en lo cierto? Las elucubraciones del espadachín solían dar siempre en el clavo.

-¿La fruta del viento? ¿La fruta de volar?-se preguntó Usopp, confuso.

-La fruta… ¿de la suerte?-se preguntó Robin, en voz baja.

Nami respiró profundamente, y se levantó, provocando que Zoro y Sanji se agitaran un poco: la ropa de la chica, echa girones, dejaba entrever partes muy atrevidas de su cuerpo.

-De un modo u otro, nos lo volveremos a encontrar, si es que vive-sentenció, con calma.

-¿En serio crees que vendrá a….?-se escandalizó Sanji.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-preguntó Robin con mucha más calma.

-Oh, fácil-Nami se metió la mano por el escote, y sacó un objeto que los otros ya conocían: la brújula de Jack-se la quité durante el vuelo. Tarde o temprano vendrá a por ella. Y entonces ya hablaremos…

Todos miraron a su taimada colega, y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

* * *

En el camarote de Norrintong, el padre de Elizabeth, la hermosa joven que ya había conocido Zoro, acababa de entrar.

-Gobernador-le saludó el comodoro, poniéndose firme.

-Gracias, puedes descansar-dijo él, acomodándose en un lujoso sillón que había junto a la mesa de trabajo de Norrintong- He dejado a Elizabeth descansando en su camarote. Espero que no se le ocurra armar ningún lío. A veces puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza

-Para ella, yo represento todo lo que detesta. La autoridad, las normas…-Norrintong agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

-No digas tonterías, James. Elizabeth te admira. Y no tardará en entender que es un hombre recto y serio como tú lo que ella necesita-le tranquilizó el gobernador.

-No creo que yo sea su hombre-el comodoro lanzó un vistazo por la ventana, entristecido.

-Tonterías. Ahora solo falta que te decidas a pedirle matrimonio-el gobernador no le dio más importancia-¿qué hay de ese pirata? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

Norrintong negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente.

-Ha conseguido burlarnos de nuevo.

-Tal vez haya muerto-aventuró el gobernador-pudo caer al mar.

-No, no lo creo-Norrintong dejó de mirar por la ventana, y se volvió hacia su interlocutor-ya nos ha hecho creer otras veces que había muerto. No solo está vivo, sino que además está tramando algo. Lo presiento.

Al gobernador le debió parecer que Norrintong estaba un poco ido, porque prefirió dejar el tema de Sparrow.

-¿Y los otros? Tal vez sepan algo-dijo, refiriéndose a los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, presos en las bodegas del barco.

-Sí, eso sospecho. Estoy planeando interrogarlos-respondió el comodoro, secamente.

-¡Oh, un interrogatorio! ¡Debo estar presente!-el gobernador aplaudió, entusiasmado.

Norrintong suspiró, pero no pudo negarse.

* * *

- _Trescientas ballenas flotaban en el mar, pasó un barco pirata y se puso a disparar_ -canturreaban Luffy, Chopper y Usopp a coro- _trescientas un ballenas flotaban en el mar, pasó otro barco y las quiso cazar_ …

-¿Podéis dejarlo ya? ¡No creo que pueda soportar ni una puñetera ballena más!-se lamentó Sanji, tirándose de sus rubios cabellos.

-Venga Sanji, canta con nosotros-le dijo Luffy, amigable-¡ _Trescientas dos ballenas…_!

-Ojalá tuviera mis espadas-dijo Zoro con voz siniestra, asustando a Usopp.

-¡En serio Luffy, se acabó! ¡No puedo con tu infantilismo!-Sanji le agarró del cuello de la camisa, y Luffy se incorporó, también enfadado.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, cansino? ¡No me voy a poner a dormir como ellas!-señaló a Robin y Nami, que estaban en un rincón, calladas.

-¡No duermen, solo están en silencio, cretino!-iban a golpearse, cuando Zoro les detuvo.

-Callad-pidió, en voz muy baja.

-¡¿A ti quién te ha pedido qué te metas?!-saltó Sanji.

-Viene alguien-Zoro señaló las escaleras que bajaban hasta su calabozo. Una sombra las descendía.

Nami y Robin, que parecían estar más tranquilas, se incorporaron de un salto, y se acercaron a los barrotes. Lo mismo hicieron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Zoro, valiente-¿nos vais a soltar, o qué?

-Me temo que eso no depende de mí-respondió la sombra, con voz dulce y suave. Zoro abrió mucho los ojos. Conocía esa voz.

Elizabeth, la hija del gobernador, salió de la oscuridad, y les observó con atención. Era realmente hermosa, y aunque era más joven, bien podía compararse a Nami y a Robin.

-Tú…-murmuró Zoro.

-¡La chica lista!-la señaló Luffy, sonriendo, y Nami arqueó una ceja, molesta. "¿Chica lista?" ¿Y ella?

-Bajad el tono, si me descubren estaré en problemas-les dijo ella, mirando hacia las escaleras, nerviosa.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó Zoro, poniendo la voz más grave que de costumbre, y mirándola con fiereza.

-¿Te parecen maneras de dirigirte a una dama? Marimo idiota…-Sanji le dio un coscorrón a Zoro y después se pegó a los barrotes, babeando ante la figura de aquella chica guapísima-mi querida dama yo soy Sanji, y vos sois hermosa. No he visto ni en este mar ni en otro un cabello tan dorado y fascinante como el vuestro. ..

-Me halagáis-respondió ella, sonriendo con timidez. Nami bufó, molesta-pero no tenemos tiempo para esto…

-¿Vas a sacarnos de aquí?-preguntó Luffy, esperanzado.

-¿Cómo va sacarnos? Está con ellos, ¿recordáis?-Nami se estaba poniendo de bastante mal humor. Sin embargo, ellos no parecían darse cuenta, al menos Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, cuyos ojos seguían clavados en la chica.

-No puedo liberaros, lo siento mucho. Pero… decidme la verdad ¿sois piratas?-sus ojos brillaron al formular aquella pregunta, y Zoro captó una enorme curiosidad en ellos.

-Pues claro que som…-empezó Sanji, pero Nami le dio un pisotón.

-Si tu capitán quiere hablar con nosotros, que baje el mismo-respondió con desdén, para después fulminar con la mirada a Sanji-¿eres idiota? Si le confirmas que somos piratas nos colgarán seguro-le susurró, agresiva.

-L-lo siento Nami-swann-se disculpó Sanji, dolorido.

-Norrintong no es mi capitán. Yo estoy por encima de él-respondió Elizabeth, altiva.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Usopp, sorprendido-¿No serás una… princesa?

-No. Soy la hija del gobernador de Port Royal-explicó Elizabeth, con mucha suavidad en su voz, pero también con malicia-no sé si lo sabréis, pero mi cabeza sí que vale mucho dinero. Un objetivo interesante para los piratas…

-Debes estar muy segura de que no somos piratas para contarnos esto ¿no te parece? O de que no podemos escapar para secuestrarte-respondió Zoro, que también se había acercado a la puerta de la celda, junto a Sanji. Ambos chicos miraban a la joven como perros hambrientos, y aquello enfurecía a Nami cada vez más. ¿Qué tenía aquella niña que no tuviese ella? Físicamente, Nami era mucho más impresionante. Pero Elizabeth… algo en ella tenía un atractivo increíble.

Elizabeth sonrió con calma, observando a Zoro, Sanji y Luffy sucesivamente. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Llevadme con vosotros-pidió, con voz trémula-por favor, haré lo que sea.

-¿QUÉ?-saltó Usopp.

-¿QUÉ?-saltó Nami.

-¿Lo que sea?-Sanji babeó aún más.

-Mira cielo, lo siento mucho, pero esto no es una pandilla de colegas-dijo Nami, volviendo a mirar a Sanji con furia-en un barco todos tenemos algo que aportar. Y dudo que tú puedas ofrecer mucho.

-Eso no es cierto-rebatió Elizabeth, testaruda-sé leer mapas, y algo de navegación…

-¿Y te crees que nosotros no?-respondió Nami con sorna.

-Bueno…-Zoro y Luffy desviaron la mirada.

-También sé pelear. Con espada-añadió ella, mirándoles desafiante.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Zoro.

-¿Queréis comprobarlo?-le preguntó ella, sonriendo, traviesa, y Zoro se revolvió un poco incómodo. Ella volvió a mirar a Nami. Elizabeth no se sentía intimidada por la actitud de la pelirroja, pero tampoco ofendida-además, conozco muchas cosas acerca de los piratas…

-O crees conocerlas-la cortó Nami, furibunda-ya nos has hecho perder suficiente tiempo. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a la cuna, eh?

Elizabeth endureció un poco su rostro.

-No creo que tengáis otra cosa mejor que hacer-respondió, desafiante. Todos miraron a Nami. Pocos eran los que se atrevían a contestarla tan directamente-he venido a haceros una oferta. Podéis tomarla o dejarla.

-¿Y cuál es la oferta? ¿Qué te secuestremos?-preguntó Zoro, desconfiado. Había aprendido desde pequeño que jamás había que subestimar a una mujer. Eran listas como serpientes.

-Parecido-Elizabeth dio un saltito, emocionada-fingiréis que me secuestráis, y después me llevaréis lejos de aquí, y me dejaréis piratear con vosotros. Si nos atrapan, diré que me obligasteis, y así me libraré de la horca.

La chica vio complacida como los prisioneros se habían quedado mudos ante su proposición. Todos la miraban pasmados.

Nami fue la primera en recomponerse.

-Eso… eso está muy bien pensado-dijo, asintiendo mientras reflexionaba-¡pero no para nosotros, porque no ganamos nada! ¡Así que vuelve cuando tengas algo mejor!

-Nos dejaría escapar ¿no es cierto?-la apoyó Sanji, a quién la idea de incluir una tercera belleza a la tripulación de los _mujiwaras_ le había vuelto loco.

-Podemos escapar perfectamente por nuestra cuenta-replicó Nami-os recuerdo que Jack vendrá a buscarnos.

-Eso está por ver-rebatió Zoro.

-Le sería más difícil liberarnos-apuntó Chopper.

-La prefiero a ella que a Jack-añadió Usopp.

-Sí, creo que sería más de fiar-dijo Robin, que hasta entonces había callado. Nami la miró enfadada.

-Creía que tú estabas de mi lado-la espetó.

-Y lo estoy. Solo digo que dado el caso la preferiría a ella. Pero de momento no nos sirve de mucho-Robin era la única que se había quedado atrás en la celda, y parecía menos interesada en el tema-aunque creo que tiene algo más que ofrecernos ¿no es cierto?

Elizabeth observó a Robin con seriedad, incómoda porque ella hubiese adivinado sus intenciones. Resignada, se llevó la mano a su bolsillo, y sacó un medallón de oro. Más bien era una moneda, enganchada con una cadena.

-Un berry-dijo Nami, con voz irónica-oh chica, nos acabas de comprar a todos.

-No es una pieza cualquiera. Miradla bien-Luffy estiró su brazo a través de los barrotes, pero como aún estaba deformado, el codo se dobló y el brazo cayó al suelo como un chicle estirado-upss.

-Qué curioso-dijo Elizabeth, observando el brazo alargado de Luffy.

-Tiene una… calavera tallada-observó Sanji-¿qué…?

-Será una pieza de antigüedad. Valdrá en torno a unos doscientos berries. Sigue sin compensarnos-dijo Nami, tajante- prueba otro día.

Elizabeth suspiró, y les miró con cierta burla.

-¿No sabéis qué es, verdad? A lo mejor es verdad que no sois piratas-dijo, haciendo moverse el medallón como si fuera un péndulo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Eso es algo que conozcan los piratas?-preguntó Luffy, señalando la moneda.

-¡Claro que no!-rebatió Nami-¡nunca escuché a Arlong hablar de monedas con una calavera! ¡Es solo una antigüedad, rescatada de algún viejo galeón hundido!

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se había ensanchado aún más. Parecía disfrutar al saber que ellos no conocían el significado de aquello.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo, burlona.

-Te estás pasando nena. Llevo diez años siendo pirata, especializada en tesoros. No me vas a venir tú ahora a decirme que…-Nami avanzó hasta quedar pegada a los barrotes como Zoro y Sanji. Elizabeth iba a replicar, pero la interrumpió la voz del comodoro, que les sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Norrintong se acercó a ella, aterrado. La chica solo tardó unos segundos en hacer desaparecer el medallón en los pliegues de su falda.

-¡James! ¡Me habéis sobresaltado!-se quejó inocentemente, pero el comodoro no se dejó engañar.

-Vuestro padre os ordenó que os quedarais en vuestro camarote. Ir a ver a estos hombres es la peor manera que hay de contradecirlo-la regañó, con seriedad.

-Vaya maneras de tratar a una dama-dijo Sanji, apretando los puños.

-Sentía… curiosidad-respondió Elizabeth al comodoro.

-Debéis entender que no puedo permitir esto. Y vos tampoco deberíais permitíroslo-la voz de Norrintong se quebró un poco, intimidado ante ella. Sí, al valiente y frío comodoro le hacía sentir nervios una indefensa cría, y Nami se dio cuenta de ello.

-Oye, Rulos, queremos salir de aquí-le dijo Luffy a Norrintong, que le miró sorprendido.

-¿Rulos? Ja, ja, ja-Usopp rió con ganas, mientras el comodoro se llevaba las manos a su peluca, ofendido.

-Ya que te crees tan gracioso y tienes tantas ganas de salir, tú serás el primero en mi interrogatorio-dijo Norrintong, e hizo una seña a los dos guardias, Murtog y Mullroy, para que lo sacaran de su celda.

-Shishishi-rió Luffy, satisfecho-¡me piro, troncos!

Nami le agarró de repente y acercó su cabeza a la suya.

-Luffy, pase lo que pase no puedes decirles que somos piratas ¿me entiendes?-le susurró, con urgencia.

-Estooo… sí, claro-Luffy asintió.

-En serio, no digas nada-repitió ella, recalcando las últimas palabras.

Los guardias le cogieron y le sacaron fuera.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-quiso saber Zoro.

-Esperad vuestro turno-respondió el comodoro, alejándose con sus hombres y Luffy-Elizabeth, vos también venís.

Ella torció el gesto, disgustada, pues albergaba la esperanza de que se hubiese olvidado de ella.

-No le diré nada a vuestro padre si prometéis no volver a desobedecer-dijo Norrintong, y ella asintió, volviendo a sonreír. Zoro tenía muy claro que ella no pensaba cumplir aquella promesa.

-Aguardad aquí. No tardaremos-Norrintong cerró la puerta del calabozo, llevándose a Luffy consigo.

* * *

-Muy bien, gracioso. Será mejor que comencéis a hablar-dijo Norrintong, sentando a Luffy en una mesita en una amplia y oscura sala, la de interrogatorios. El gobernador entró también, muy contento. Parecía emocionado por asistir a un interrogatorio.

-Podemos empezar sí-dijo, agitando su larga peluca blanca.

-¿Y de qué quieres que hable?-preguntó Luffy con amabilidad al comodoro.

-¿A ti de qué te parece?-replicó él, con sarcasmo.

-Psche… no sé… a ver, me llamo Luffy, me gusta la carne…-empezó el Sombrero de Paja.

-¡De Sparrow! ¡De qué sabéis de Sparrow!-saltó Norrintong, enfadado.

-Aaaaaaah vale. Oye, podrías haber empezado por eso, ¿sabes?-Norrintong miraba al chico alucinado, sospesando si es que se estaba burlando de él o verdaderamente era idiota. Luffy se rascó la nariz, distraído-pues a ver, Espárragos aterrizó en nuestro barco, cuando íbamos a ir a Tortuga, porque el suyo se estaba hundiendo. Entonces Nami decidió que se quedara, aunque Zoro no quería, y Sanji tenía envidia, creo. Usopp estaba con aquel invento extraño, y no sé que le pasaba, así que…

-¡Espera! ¿Has dicho que ibais a Tortuga?-le interrumpió Norrintong.

-Si…-Luffy le miró con inexpresividad.

-Tortuga es el paraíso de los piratas ¿no es cierto?-dijo Norrintong, acercándose a Luffy amenazador.

-Yo que sé. No he estado aún-respondió Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No estás poniendo mucho esfuerzo, chico!-el comodoro dio un golpe en la mesa, impaciente.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¡Me pregunta por una cosa y luego me habla de otra!-se quejó Luffy-¡Además, yo quiero que nos deje libres! ¡No hemos hecho nada!

-La piratería es un delito penado por la ley, según el artículo 6 de la normativa del Gobierno Mundial, párrafo 3, sección 115…-recitó Norrintong, y Luffy bostezó. Murtog y Mullroy rieron disimuladamente, y el comodoro los fulminó con la mirada.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar-sugirió el gobernador, conciliador.

-Seguramente-dijo Norrintong, irónico.

-Escucha jovencito, yo soy el gobernador Swann, de Port Royal. Si me decís lo que sepáis de Sparrow, podría atenuar vuestra condena, y conseguir que fuerais tan solo a prisión, en vez de a la horca-dijo, hablando muy despacio y vocalizando mucho, como si Luffy tuviese un retraso.

El chico asintió, poniendo cara de concentración. Pareció pensarlo un rato.

-¿Qué es una horca?-preguntó finalmente, y Norrintong dio una patada, desesperado, mientras el gobernador pestañeaba, perplejo.

Si bien Luffy puso de los nervios al comodoro y al gobernador, los otros seis interrogados tampoco fueron mucho mejor: Zoro se mostró agresivo y violento desde el primer momento, al igual que Sanji, que encendió un cigarro y se puso a fumar, hasta que Norrintong se lo apagó de un manotazo. Usopp se puso muy nervioso, y empezó a mentir compulsivamente, mientras que Chopper no tardó en echarse a llorar, convertirse en su versión gigante y destrozar la mesa a cornadas. Nico Robin fue la que se mostró más tranquila, contestando impasible a todas las preguntas. En cuanto a Nami, trató de seducir a Norrintong y a Swann desabrochándose los botones de su camisa y enseñándoles descaradamente los pechos, lo cual hizo sudar mucho a los dos caballeros.

-¿Qué intenciones tenían dirigiéndose a Tortuga?-preguntó Norrintong a Zoro, en un momento del interrogatorio.

-¿Qué intenciones tiene usted?-respondió Zoro, groseramente.

-¡Yo soy el que hace las preguntas!-se indignó Norrintong.

-Así que quiere bronca, ¿eh?-saltó Zoro, incorporándose de su asiento.

-No, solo he dicho que…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Zoro se había lanzado encima suyo y le había empezado a pegar puñetazos, hasta que los separaron.

-¿Es la hermosa Elizabeth hija suya?-le había preguntado Sanji al gobernador.

-¿Qué…qué queréis de ella?-preguntó Swann, asustado.

-¡Quiero desposarla! ¡Quiero besar sus dulces labios toda la noche, y abrazarla hasta el amanecer! ¡Quiero admirarla desnuda, y recorrer todo su divino cuerpo con mis manos y después…!-se emocionó Sanji, pero paró al ver las miradas de horror del gobernador y Norrintong-perdón, me he expresado mal… me parece muy guapa y…

Cuando el cocinero regresó a la celda, tenía un ojo morado.

-Jack Sparrow nunca estuvo en nuestro barco-le había mentido Usopp al comodoro-fue su hermano, Jock. Jock Sparrow. Lo que pasa es que nos entendieron mal, porque se pronuncian parecido.

-¿Tú me ves cara de idiota?-le dijo el Norrintong, secamente.

-No, claro que no. Es que sabe que… ¡Nosotros le perseguimos, sí! ¡Somos agentes secretos de la Marina, en busca de Sparrow! ¡Eso es todo lo que tenemos que ver con él!

-¿Agentes de la Marina? Bueno, dime tu contraseña de identificación, y lo verificaremos-replicó Norrintong, burlón.

-Estoooo, claro… mi contraseña es… emmmm… bibidi… bobidi… bu. Eso es, bibidi bobdi bu-dijo el narizotas, asintiendo.

-No vales para esto-dijo Norrintong, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Lo sé!-Usopp rompió a llorar, desesperado.

Después de calmar el ataque de ansiedad de Chopper, también siguieron interrogándolo:

-Bueno, ahora que estás más tranquilo, que tal si nos hablas de lo que estabais haciendo en ese barco-le preguntó el gobernador, cariñoso.

-Yo querría pero… snif-lloriqueó el reno-es que… snif… Nami nos dijo que no dijéramos nada de lo de los piratas y…

-¿Piratas?-repitió el comodoro, satisfecho.

-¡Oh, no, lo he dicho! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!-Chopper empezó a llorar de nuevo, se metamorfoseó en un enorme reno y volvió a patear la mesa.

-Parece usted más razonable que sus compañeros-le dijo Norrintong a Robin, colocándose detrás de ella-tal vez podría evitar ir a la horca si es usted más inteligente.

-No tengo mucho miedo a morir. Además, no hemos hecho nada malo-mintió ella, con total calma.

-Voy a serle claro señorita; tengo más que confirmado que son ustedes piratas. Nos acaban de llegar unos carteles de búsqueda y captura a nombre de Monkey D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro, con unas recompensas muy elevadas. Son ustedes la tripulación de piratas que salió del East Blue y entró en la Grand Line recientemente, y que ha estado armando mucho alboroto ¿me equivoco?

Norrintong debía creer que la tenía acorralada, pero Robin no estaba asustada ni lo más mínimo. Después de años trabajando para Cocodrile en Baroque Works y enfrentándose a la Marina, sus nervios se habían vuelto de acero. Se dedicó a observar a Norrintong con fingida sorpresa.

-Yo no sabía que ellos eran piratas buscados-dijo con calma.

-No me mienta-Norrintong la observó con fijeza, y Robin rió, socarrona.

-¿Y qué va a hacer, colgarnos? Que yo sepa, somos lo más parecido a una pista para llegar hasta Sparrow-Robin sostuvo la mirada al comodoro, pestañeando coqueta.

El gobernador tuvo que girarse, incómodo, cuando Nami se desabrochó el último botón de su camisa, y dejó ver claramente sus pechos, apenas cubiertos por un sostén insignificante.

-Señor Norrintong…-gimió Nami, haciendo que el comodoro temblara.

-¿Qué… qué quiere?-preguntó él con la boca seca.

-¿Puedo llamarle James?-Nami se acercó a Norrintong, meneando los hombros. Él no respondió, muy tenso.

-Yo me llamo Mullroy, por si te interesa-dijo uno de los guardias, y Nami y el comodoro le miraron enfadados.

Los siete interrogatorios continuaron desarrollándose de formas muy distintas, pero ninguno de ellos llegó a una conclusión clara. Cada uno de los _mujiwaras_ actuó de una forma distinta, y solo lograron que Norrintong acabase mucho más confuso de lo que había empezado, y también agotado.

-Creo que si estiro la nariz mucho, se me puede desordenar la cara-dijo Luffy-¿puedo irme ya, o quieres saber algo más?

-No, no. Es suficiente, gracias-dijo Norrintong, frotándose las sienes, con una evidente jaqueca.

-Muy bien ¿y cuándo nos vas a soltar? Porque no tengo tiempo que perder…-el chico de goma le miró, impaciente, pero Norrintong no respondió. Hizo una seña para que los guardias se lo llevasen, y ellos lo arrastraron de nuevo hacia su celda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has concluido? Es obvio que son piratas-quiso saber el gobernador, mirándole impaciente.

-Lo sé. Pero ella tiene razón; son la única pista que tenemos para llegar a Sparrow-Norrintong se acarició la barbilla mientras reflexionaba-tal vez podría utilizarlos… como cebo.

-¡Un engaño! ¡Qué emocionante!-exclamó el gobernador.

-Shhhhhh, pero no lo gritéis-Norrintong se levantó de la mesa de interrogatorios, y se puso a dar vueltas por sala-veamos… dos de ellos son piratas muy buscados. Y me da que la chica también…

-¿Nami?-preguntó el gobernador.

-No, Nico Robin. Su nombre me resulta muy familiar. Estoy seguro de que lo he oído antes. En fin. Sí, creo que eso haré-Norrintong hablaba más para sí que para Swann.

-¿El qué haremos?-quiso saber el gobernador, impaciente.

Norrintong sonrió con satisfacción. Eran raras las veces que lo hacía.

-Prepara a todo el comando-ordenó a Mullroy-y tú trae al chico de goma y al espadachín… y al cocinero-le dijo a Murtog.

Los dos se apresuraron a obedecer.

* * *

-Así que no hemos sacado nada en claro del interrogatorio-dijo Nami, con los brazos en jarras, mirando a los demás-al menos yo he evitado que encontrasen la brújula.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Usopp.

-Tengo mis métodos-respondió ella satisfecha, mientras pasaba la mano inconscientemente por los botones de su escote.

-Ya me imagino…-dijo Zoro con desdén.

-Yo no les he dicho nada de piratear ni piratería Nami. Nada de nada-dijo Luffy, sonriendo muy orgulloso-les tengo engañados.

-Yo tampoco he dicho nada…-mintió Chopper, rojo como un tomate.

-Ni yo…-añadió Usopp, también avergonzado.

-De todas formas ellos ya saben quiénes somos-dijo Robin, y todos la miraron sorprendida-Norrintong me enseñó los cárteles de búsqueda y captura de Luffy y de Zoro.

-¡Entonces es nuestro fin!-exclamó Usopp, de los nervios.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Nami se acercó a los barrotes, y los agitó inútilmente.

-No creo. Me parece que a él le conviene tenernos con vida. Al menos por el momento-Robin hizo aparecer dos manos más, que calmaron a Usopp y a Nami-somos su única pista hacia Sparrow. Y él se muere de ganas de atraparlo.

-Cierto-corroboró Zoro. Robin le lanzó una extraña mirada, como si supiera algo que él desconocía.

-Tendremos que engañarle entonces. Hacerle creer que es cierto. Y a la mínima oportunidad que tengamos ¡Nos piramos! Y de paso le robamos un buen botín-dijo Nami, golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con el puño de la izquierda.

-¿Y qué hay de Jack?-quiso saber Luffy.

-Eso tendrá que esperar. De momento, la prioridad es largarnos de aquí-intervino Sanji, que hasta entonces había callado.

-¿Y qué hay de la chica?-preguntó Zoro, y no le sorprendió comprobar que Robin volvía a mirarle con atención.

-No me vengáis con tonterías-Nami miró a Zoro enfadada.

-Eso, aún no hemos decidido que puesto va a ocupar en el barco-dijo Sanji, sonriendo como un bobo.

-¡Ninguno! ¡Ella-no-viene-con-nosotros!-recalcó Nami.

-Eso no lo decides tú-la rebatió Zoro, con ganas de pelea.

-¡Habría que votarlo! ¡Y seguro que ella nos vendría estupenda!-le apoyó Sanji. El espadachín y el cocinero se miraron con extrañeza, sorprendidos de que estuviesen de acuerdo por una vez.

-Ella te vendría estupenda a ti. ¡Y no pienso volver a dejar que me eches la crema solar!-le dijo Nami, y Sanji palideció.

-Respecto a lo de la chica, creo que sé algo de ese medallón…-intervino Robin, pero la llegada de Murtog con otros cinco guardias la detuvo.

-¡Bien! ¡Por fin nos vamos!-Luffy se incorporó, tambaleándose un poco en su forma de tortilla.

-De eso nada tontogoma-le respondió Murtog, abriendo la celda-Os venís conmigo tú, el idiota del cigarro y el del pelo verde.

-¿Idiota? Tú no te has visto…-Sanji arrugó el rostro, pero Nami le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Vamos, afuera-ordenó Murtog. Los otros guardias, armados con sus bayonetas, apuntaron a Zoro y a Luffy en el pecho en cuanto salieron, mientras Murtog les colocaba unas esposas.

-No tardaremos-le dijo Sanji a Nami y a Robin.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú chaval-dijo Murtog, volviendo a cerrar la celda-el comodoro ha ordenado colocar tres sogas en la cubierta. Calculo que os quedan unos minutos.

Sanji miró a Nami con horror. Zoro y Luffy se miraron estupefactos ¿qué decía aquel tipo? Ahora sí que estaban en un buen lío.

-¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Tenemos una oferta para el comodoro Norrintong!-exclamó Nami, desesperada.

-Mala suerte-Murtog se alejó, y con él los tres héroes, asustados pese a que jamás lo reconocerían.

* * *

-¿Están ya esas sogas?-preguntó el comodoro, saliendo a cubierta acompañado del gobernador.

-Listas y aseguradas, comodoro-informó uno de los marines.

-Perfecto, perfecto. Ahora veremos cómo les engañamos-dijo el gobernador, riendo con complicidad.

-Gobernador…-Norrintong respiró profundamente-déjemelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí, claro-el hombre bajó la mirada, algo disgustado.

De la bodega subieron a la gigantesca cubierta del buque de la Marina Zoro, Luffy y Sanji, flanqueados por seis guardias.

-¡Aquí están, comodoro! ¡Listos para el ahorcamiento!-exclamó Murtog.

-Oye, no hace falta que te emociones-le dijo Mullroy, celoso de los aires que se estaba dando su compañero.

-Imbécil-dijo Murtog. Iban a iniciar una pelea, pero el comodoro los interrumpió, dirigiéndose a los tres piratas.

-Lamento informarles caballeros de que han sido hallados culpables del crimen de piratería, y por tanto condenados a la horca. Mis hombres han investigado sobre su pasado, y han encontrado pruebas fehacientes de que son ustedes piratas buscados-sacó los carteles de búsqueda y captura de Zoro y de Luffy.

-Vaya mierda-dijo Zoro, secamente.

-Al ser ustedes los miembros más peligrosos de su tripulación, me veo obligado a ejecutarles antes incluso de llegar a puerto, para evitar que causen cualquier tipo de problema-siguió el comodoro. Por detrás, el gobernador soltó una risita. Norrintong se volvió, enfadado, y Swann tosió incómodo, y volvió a adoptar una expresión seria-no puedo decir que lo lamente.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, durante el cual Zoro se dedicó a observar la cubierta del barco y buscar posibles modos de huída, Sanji dio una profunda calada a su cigarro, tratando de ocultar su profunda impresión, y Luffy miró a Norrintong inexpresivo.

-Preparen el cadalso-ordenó Norrintong, y entonces Luffy gritó.

-¡NO PUEDES! ¡DIJISTE QUE NOS LIBERARÍAS!-el Sombrero de Paja se zafó de sus captores, y se acercó a Norrintong con el rostro ardiendo de furia-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡TÚ NO ERES UN MAL TIPO!

Norrintong miró a Luffy pasmado, mientras el chico seguía gritándole.

-¡TÚ NO ERES UN MAL TIPO!-repitió el capitán de los _mujiwaras_. Él quiso responderle, pero otra voz los interrumpió.

-¡James! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-era Elizabeth, que bajaba de las escaleras que llevaban a su camarote.

-¡Elizabeth!-exclamó el comodoro, desarmado.

-¡Elizabeth!-el gobernador avanzó hacia ella, enfadado-¡Te dije que te quedaras en tú camarote! ¡Estoy cansado de tu desobediencia!

-Elizabeth…-Norrintong no sabía que decir. Luffy seguía mirándole con rabia, mientras Zoro y Sanji permanecían un poco más apartados, aún rodeados de los guardias.

-El cielo está gris. Creo que se avecina tormenta-comentó Sanji, echando una ojeada a las nubes.

-Si hay una isla cerca, tendremos una oportunidad-le respondió Zoro, adivinándole el pensamiento.

-Elizabeth. Vuelve a tu camarote de inmediato-dijo el gobernador, impacientándose.

-¡No podéis colgarlos! ¡Es injusto!-dijo ella, acercándose a Luffy.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Aléjate de él!-exclamó el gobernador.

-¡No es justo!-repitió ella-¡merecen un juicio!

"Es que no vamos a colgarlos-pensó Norrintong, nervioso-si supieras que pensamos dejarles escapar para que nos lleven hasta Sparrow… pero no puedo decírtelo ahora….". Ella no iba a ceder fácilmente, eso era obvio.

-No es justo. Las leyes establecen que todo hombre merece un juicio justo. Eso no podéis negarlo-se enfrentó Elizabeth. Su mirada era apasionada, y al comodoro le hizo sentir mareos. Oh, como la amaba.

-La ley establece casos de excepción, y este es uno. Por favor Elizabeth, retiraos-pidió de nuevo Norrintong.

-¡Eres un buen tipo!-repitió Luffy, sin dejar de observarle.

-¡Elizabeth!-exclamó el gobernador, impacientándose.

-Retiraos-volvió a pedir el comodoro.

-Está bien, acabemos con esto-dijo Zoro, y avanzando hacia la chica la rodeó el cuello con las esposas. Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito.

-¡Zoro!-Sanji le miró furioso-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Si la tocas…

-¡Cállate! ¿quieres salir de aquí o no? Es su vida o la nuestra-Zoro le hizo a Sanji un gesto aprensivo, haciéndole entender que no iba a hacerla daño. "Por favor, yo no soy así-pensó Zoro-jamás la tocaría. Pero es la única forma… y hay que hacer que ellos se lo crean".

-Soltad a mi hija de inmediato o…-el gobernador levantó una mano amenazadora, pero no tardó en bajarla, temblando.

-¿O qué? Será mejor que os apartéis y nos busquéis un bote para salir de aquí-Zoro fingió apretar aún más la cadena, pero en realidad no estaba haciendo nada-y tú, baja a liberar al resto de mis compañeros.

Murtog se apresuró a obedecer, mientras el gobernador y Norrintong no apartaban la vista de Zoro.

-Os tenía por alguien más noble, Roronoa-dijo el comodoro, muy serio.

-Y yo a usted-respondió el, desafiante-Sanji, Luffy, coged el bote.

Sanji se apresuró a obedecer, y se acercó al bote salvavidas que estaba más cerca de ello. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran ocho personas. Al rubio le pasó por la cabeza la loca idea de llevarse a Elizabeth con ellos, como rehén y quizás como algo más. Esa misma idea también rondaba la mente de Zoro.

-¿Seríais capaz..?-le preguntó Elizabeth con voz ahogada a Zoro. Él no supo que responderle.

-Norrintong, esto se está desmadrando-le susurró el gobernador, furioso-¡Mi hija no entraba en los planes!

El comodoro parecía haberse bloqueado. Miraba a Elizabeth impotente y nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez si el rehén fuese cualquier otra persona. Pero precisamente ella…

-No vamos a irnos sin los otros-dijo Luffy-¿y qué hay del _Mery_?

-El _Mery_ está destruido Luffy. No nos serviría de nada…-Sanji le miró nervioso-¿A qué esperan para traerlos?

-No tardarán-dijo Zoro, sujetando con las cadenas el cuello de la joven-en seguida acabará todo-la susurró, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su preocupación.

-Llevadme con vos-siseó Elizabeth, de forma que solo él pudo escucharla-por favor, puedo ayudaros.

-Eso no depende de mí-Zoro no podía verle el rostro, pero supo que estaba decepcionada. Quiso decirle algo más, pero no sabía qué-si yo pudiera…

En ese momento, el espadachín se dio cuenta del peligro. Los siguientes instantes pasaron muy rápido: Norrintong ya había sacado su pistola y apuntó hacia Sanji. El rubio se giró, sorprendido. El comodoro iba a disparar, pero Zoro lanzó a Elizabeth contra él, derribándolos.

-¡Deprisa, saltad al bote!-exclamó Zoro.

-¿QUÉ?-Sanji le miró estupefacto-¿Y qué hay de los demás?

-¡No les hará daño! ¡SALTA AL BOTE!-rugió Zoro, que ya se había subido.

Sanji corrió también, pero Luffy no se movió.

-¡LUFFY!-Zoro estaba listo para soltar las amarras y saltar con el bote al mar-¡¿LUFFY¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?!

-Creo que ya lo entiendo-le dijo Luffy al comodoro, que se estaba levantando del suelo, junto a Elizabeth.

-¡Disparadle, por amor de Dios!-ordenó el gobernador, y los marines apuntaron con sus bayonetas a Luffy.

-¡FUEGO!-gritó Murtog.

Los disparos resonaron en cubierta, pero Luffy los esquivó de un salto, cogió a la desprevenida Elizabeth y saltó con ella al bote.

-¡Luffy!-exclamó Zoro.

-¡Elizabeth!-chilló el gobernador Swann.

-¡Síiiii!-saltó ella, emocionada.

-¡Nos vamos!-Sanji le dio una patada a las cuerdas que sujetaban al bote, y este se precipitó al mar desde las alturas del buque.

-¡Nooooooo!-el comodoro se asomó por la barandilla, aterrorizado.

-¡Disparad!-volvió a ordenar Murtog.

-¡No! ¡Podrías herirla!-el gobernador agarró el arma de uno de los marines, evitando que disparase.

-¡Lo siento macho, pero nos largamos!-dijo Luffy al gobernador, despidiéndose de él con la mano.

-¡Rema Zoro, rema!-exclamó Sanji, viendo que los soldados estaban cogiendo otra barca.

-Podrías ayudar un poco ¿no?-gruñó él.

-¡Vamos, bajadlo, deprisa!-pidió el gobernador a los marines, que descolgaron el otro bote, y en el que se subieron Swann y el comodoro.

-El mar está muy agitado señor-le dijo Mullroy a Norrintong.

-Remad, deprisa-ordenó él. El bote de la Marina se acercó al de Luffy.

-¡Se están acercando!-dijo el chico de goma, viendo como se acercaban cada vez más.

-Si tuviese mis espadas…-murmuró Zoro, mientras remaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si te tiramos al mar dejarán de perseguirnos, ¿no?-preguntó Luffy a Elizabeth, que palideció, tratando de buscar una excusa para que no lo hicieran.

-¡No vamos a hacer eso! ¡Ella es nuestra garantía de que no matarán a Nami y al resto!-le reprendió Sanji a Luffy.

-¡Ya les tenemos! ¡Deprisa!-exclamó el comodoro.

-Las olas nos retrasan-dijo Zoro, mientras el mar zarandeaba con violencia el bote.

-No tardaran en alcanzarnos-Luffy se puso en pie. El bote se movía tanto que estuvo a punto de caer al mar en varias ocasiones, lo que para él sería mortal-preparaos, amigos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-se sorprendió Sanji.

-¡Mi padre va en ese bote!-le recordó Elizabeth.

-Tranquila-Luffy la miró un segundo, y después, cogiendo gran impulso, saltó de su bote hacia el de sus perseguidores-¡Puñetazo de goma-goma! ¡ _Gomu gomu no pistol_!

El brazo de Luffy aumentó de tamaño, y se convirtió en un gigantesco puño, con el que aplastó el bote en el que estaban el comodoro y el gobernador.

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó el comodoro, cayendo al mar.

-¡UAAAAA!-Luffy reventó la barca, y después se hundió también.

-¡Luffy!-gritó Zoro.

-¡Se ahogará!-dijo Elizabeth.

-No, no lo creo-Sanji se levantó, y quitándose su chaqueta negra se lanzó al agua detrás de su capitán.

Sumergido, el chef vio como los marines nadaban hacia arriba, después de haber sido hundidos por el puñetazo de Luffy. El chico de goma también estaba allí, siendo agitado por la corriente, y descendiendo cada vez más hacia la oscura profundidad. Sanji cerró los ojos un segundo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y después buceó hasta Luffy, agarrándolo del brazo de goma y tirando de él hacia la superficie.

Cuando por fin salieron, Sanji boqueó en busca de aire, y después buscó el bote.

-¡Zoro! ¡Zoro!-gritó. La barquita con Zoro y Elizabeth flotaba ya lejos de ellos, y el marimo no podía controlarla.

-Oh, genial-Sanji tiró con todas sus fuerzas de Luffy, y nadó con él hasta llegar al bote.

-¿Tienen hueco, madame?-preguntó Sanji a la chica galantemente.

-¿Mi padre está bien?-preguntó ella, mientras los ayudaba a subir.

-Creo que sí-mintió Sanji, colocando a su capitán en el resguardo del bote.

-Es nuestro día de suerte-dijo Zoro, con sorprendente optimismo-veo una isla al fondo.

-¿En serio? ¿Nuestro día de suerte?-repitió Sanji, sarcástico.

-¡Una isla! ¡Qué suerte!-exclamó Elizabeth.

-Puagh… he tragado mucha agua-se lamentó Luffy, agitándose el cabello empapado.

-¡Podrías haberles matado!-le gritó Elizabeth, enfadada.

-Eh, lo siento ¿no querías escapar de ellos?-se defendió Luffy.

-¡Sí, pero no matarles!-se escandalizó ella-¡Eres un peligro!

-¡Y tú muy complicada!-exclamó Luffy.

-Vale ya Luffy. No se discuten con las damas-le cortó Sanji-mmmm. Me he quedado sin cigarros. Zoro, rema hacia la isla, y una vez allí idearemos un plan para rescatar a Nami y Robin…

-Y a Usopp y Chopper-completó Luffy, sentándose en la proa del bote-¡soy un capitán siempre con un barco!

-Esto no es ni un cuarto de barco-le decepcionó Sanji-y además va muy lento.

-¿Por qué no remas tú, princesa?-le espetó Zoro al cocinero, enfadado.

-Lo haría, pero tengo que atender a la chica-respondió él, y luego la miró meloso-querida mía, esto debe ser muy violento para una delicada flor usted…

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a luchar?-preguntó Elizabeth, emocionada.

-Ya… delicada flor-dijo Zoro sarcástico-será mejor que lleguemos a la isla pronto.

Elizabeth lanzó una elocuente mirada a Zoro. Él se la devolvió, y ella la desvió, avergonzada de que la hubiese descubierto. Entonces algo hizo que se le iluminase el rostro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Desde luego es nuestro día de suerte!-dijo, sonriendo y levantándose.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el espadachín.

-¡Miradla bien!-dijo, señalando hacia la isla-¡Es…!

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Sanji, mirando también.

-Parece una broma-gruñó Zoro.

Luffy fue el último en entenderlo, pero su reacción fue la más vivida.

-¡Ostras chicos! ¡La Tortuga!-exclamó, señalándola.

Efectivamente, había reconocido la famosa forma de la isla de los piratas. Habían llegado, aunque desde luego no de la forma que esperaban.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que os gustase. Yo disfrute escribiéndolo, sobre todo la parte de los interrogatorios. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero que pronto!**


	6. Tortuga

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo del crossover entre One Piece y Piratas del Caribe. Como ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el anterior (lo siento mucho, es que tuve mi graduación y la selectividad, apenas he tenido tiempo libre), recomiendo volver a leerse el capítulo 5 para pillar mejor la trama.**

 **-Lollyfan33: No sabes cuánto siento no haber podido subir el capítulo antes, te agradezco muchísimo tus reviews y que te sigas acordando de la historia de verdad, espero no decepcionarte. Como tengo unos cuántos fics en proceso y voy haciendo capítulos de unos y otros según me apetece pues a veces dejo algunas historias un poco aparcadas como me ha pasado con esta. Para compensarlo voy a escribir otros dos capítulos más de este fic y espero poder subirlos pronto. ¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

-¡Vamos Ussop, date un poco de prisa!-Nami urgió al chico del pelo rizado, que se agitó, nervioso.

-Esto no es tan fácil como parece ¿vale?-se quejó Ussop, molesto-¡Déjame concentrarme!

Con un par de cosas que habían encontrado tiradas por su celda (un palo, unas cuerdas y una vieja silla) Ussop había construido una larga caña, y trataba de llegar a las llaves que estaban colgadas al final del pasillo. Los guardias que los habían estado custodiando se habían marchado a cubierta, y los mujiwaras sabían bien por qué: desde su prisión habían podido escuchar perfectamente sonidos de pelea arriba, y estaban seguros de que Luffy, Zoro y Sanji la habían liado una vez más. Si conseguían escapar, tal vez podrían ayudarlos.

-¡Por favor, no es tan difícil!-Nami le arrebató el palo a Ussop, y lo extendió hacia las llaves con decisión.

-Bueno, yo no soy un ladrón profesional-refunfuñó Ussop.

-Aunque consigamos salir conseguir un bote para escapar nos va a ser muy complicado-comentó Robin, observando a sus dos compañeros con curiosidad.

-Bah, nos las hemos visto en peores-el rostro de Nami se iluminó cuando al fin consiguió enredar las llaves en la caña y atraerlas hacia ellos-¡Por fin!

-¡Chssssst! ¡No tan alto!-la advirtió Ussop.

-Venga, deprisa-Robin salió de la celda seguida de Chopper. Nami y Ussop les siguieron, pero entonces algo les hizo detenerse.

-Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo-el comodoro Norrintong bajaba las escaleras de salida, seguido del gobernador Swann y una docena de guardias-no van a ir a ninguna parte.

Robin suspiró, y Chopper se fue a esconder detrás de Ussop, que temblaba como una hoja. Nami miró desafiante al comodoro.

-Déjeme adivinar-dijo la pelirroja con agudeza-han escapado.

Norrintong arrugó el rostro, furioso.

-Sí-reconoció, humillado.

-Y déjeme adivinar-Nami no pudo evitar sonreír-¿se han llevado a la niña?

Norrintong bufó, y esta vez fue el gobernador quien respondió.

-¡Sí! ¡Se han llevado a mi hija!-exclamó, desesperado-¡Y todo por vuestro ridículo plan, James!

El comodoro bajó la mirada incómodo por la regañina del gobernador, que estaba histérico. El pobre Swann, un hombre tranquilo y pacífico, no podía soportar la idea de su pobre hija secuestrada por tres horribles criminales buscados, que podían hacerle cualquier cosa.

-¿Su plan, eh?-la sonrisa de Nami se ensanchó aún más, mientras el gobernador se llevaba las manos a la boca, pillado, y Norrintong le miraba enfadado.

-Soy un bocazas-gimoteó Swann, ruborizado.

-No, si ya da lo mismo-Norrintong se frotó las sienes, cansado-vamos a necesitar de su colaboración para encontrar a la joven hija del gobernador.

-Ya-Nami se rascó la nuca con pereza-¿y nosotros que ganamos a cambio?

-Tal vez la cadena perpetua, en lugar de la horca-sugirió Norrintong, y Ussop ahogó un gritito de horror. Nami sin embargo no se dejó intimidar. Avanzó hacia el comodoro y lo miró con fijeza.

-No, no lo creo. Yo creo que la reparación de nuestro barco y nuestra libertad… para empezar-desde detrás Robin no pudo evitar reír ante el descaro de la chica.

-Yo no negocio con piratas-gruñó Norrintong agresivo, aunque algo cortado por la cercanía de la seductora pelirroja.

-De momento solo ha conseguido demostrar que Luffy, Zoro y Sanji son piratas. Yo soy una simple navegante, jamás he robado nada-Nami fulminó con la mirada a Ussop cuando este soltó una risita, pero luego volvió a centrarse en Norrintong-si quiere que le ayude a encontrar a esa chica será mejor que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Si no, mejor me vuelvo a mi celda.

Se dio la vuelta satisfecha, haciéndole gestos a Robin queriendo decir "le tengo en el bote".

Norrintong reflexionó unos segundos, pero el gobernador se le adelantó.

-¡Llegaremos a un acuerdo! ¡Ordenaré ahora mismo que su barco sea reparado! ¡Pero por favor, dígame dónde está mi hija!-la súplica del hombre mayor conmovió a Nami, aunque jamás lo habría admitido.

-¡Gobernador!-se quejó Norrintong, pero al ver la mirada furibunda que le dirigía Swann prefirió no decir nada-estooo… si, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Aunque ese acuerdo no incluye a sus tres compañeros fugados.

-Muy bien-asintió Nami-pues vamos. Lo discutiremos en su camarote.

Se adelantó y cogió al gobernador del brazo. Los soldados de la Marina la apuntaron con sus bayonetas, pero el gobernador les ordenó bajarlas.

-No es necesario. No se preocupen-dijo Swann, y después subió las escaleras con Nami, seguido de los recelosos marines.

-No nos dejará escapar aunque la encuentre-le dijo Robin a Norrintong, que era el último que se había quedado abajo.

-Son todos ustedes demasiado perspicaces-Norrintong exhaló un hondo suspiro-y pensar que yo solo quería encontrar a Sparrow…

-Nosotros también-respondió Robin- él nos debe una explicación.

El comodoro se volvió, sorprendido.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó, y Robin asintió con una seca cabezada. Norrintong reflexionó unos instantes-muy bien. Acompáñeme, señorita.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Ussop tímidamente.

-¡VOSOTROS VOLVED A VUESTRA CELDA!-rugió Norrintong, y Chopper y Ussop se encerraron de nuevo, asustados. El comodoro guió a Robin escaleras arriba-vamos, no tenemos tiempo.

* * *

-¡No tenemos tiempo Luffy!-exclamó Sanji, agarrando al sombrero de paja y apartándolo del borde del bote-¡Como te caigas no pienso rescatarte otra vez!

-¡Es un cangrejo! ¡Nunca he visto uno!-exclamó Luffy emocionado.

-¡Claro que lo has visto!-Sanji le dio una colleja, enfadado-¡Hace nada te cociné toda una bandeja!

-¡Bueno, nunca había visto uno vivo!-se quejó Luffy, mirando a su compañero molesto.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Pos no!

-¿Son siempre así?-preguntó Elizabeth a Zoro, sin poder contener la risa. El espadachín remaba sin mucho esfuerzo, arqueando sus poderosos brazos y guiando el bote con firmeza por entre los afilados escollos que rodeaban la isla de Tortuga.

-Incorregibles. Siempre se están peleando-Zoro meneó la cabeza.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Él único aquí que siempre está buscando camorra eres tú, marimo estúpido!-le espetó Sanji, mientras Luffy le pellizcaba los brazos imitando a un cangrejo.

-Crab crab… crab crab-decía el capitán pirata mientras picoteaba el brazo de Sanji.

-Déjale, es un repentino-le dijo Zoro a Elizabeth, en tono confindencial.

-¿Repentino? Ja, ja, ja marimo… ¡Se dice _reprimido_! ¡Y me parece que ese eres tú!-Sanji comenzó a burlarse de Zoro, pero entonces Luffy le pellizcó en la oreja mientras gritaba "¡Ataque cangrejo!" y Sanji volvió a centrarse en el chico elástico, pegándole una patada que le hundió su cráneo de goma.

-Sois muy simpáticos. La verdad es que me alegro de haberme escapado con vosotros-comentó Elizabeth, asomándose por el costado del bote y tocando las frías aguas.

-Eh, no te equivoques-la cortó Zoro-eres nuestra rehén, y no te vas a quedar con nosotros mucho tiempo.

Elizabeth le miró contrariada, y fue Zoro quien tuvo que desviar su mirada esa vez. "No puedo resistirlo-pensó el taciturno espadachín para sus adentros-tiene algo que… me tiene dominado".

-Os recuerdo que fue gracias a mí que conseguisteis escapar-dijo la chica, indignándose.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-replicó Zoro, secamente.

-¡Claro que sí!-les interrumpió Sanji-y no sé qué haríamos sin ti, mi bellísima dama de cabellos dorados.

-Tú sí que eres una dama de cabellos dorados-comentó Zoro burlón, y Sanji le asesinó con la mirada.

-¿Quieres pelea, marimo?-preguntó, agresivo.

-De momento tienes suficiente con Luffy-señaló Zoro, antes de que el sombrero de paja se volviese a abalanzar sobre Sanji en venganza por la patada.

-Ya vamos a llegar-Elizabeth observó la playa a la que se estaban acercando, una pequeña cala que tenía unas escaleras que subían al pueblo-atracaremos en esta playita, y subiremos a la isla.

Sonrió muy satisfecha, y Zoro no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia de la joven. ¡Las cosas no eran tan fáciles! Sobre todo y como ella no iba a tardar en descubrir, porque ninguno de los tres piratas sabía cómo atracar un bote en la playa. Eso solían dejárselo a Nami.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Tienes que remar hacia la izquierdaaaaa!-Elizabeth gritó aterrada mientras una ola enorme zarandeaba el bote y los hacía volcar, arrastrando a los cuatro chicos hasta la orilla.

-Bueno… pues ya hemos llegado-dijo Zoro, levantándose y escurriéndose la camisa.

-¡Pues vaya forma de hacerlo!-se quejó Elizabeth, cuyo pelo se había puesto perdido de arena.

-¡Ha sido muy divertido!-exclamó Luffy riendo-¿Lo repetimos Zoro?-algo hizo que el capitán se sorprendiera-¡Otro cangrejo!-señaló a un crustáceo que caminaba por la playa perezosamente.

-Haber si te calmas ya de una vez-murmuró Sanji enfadado. Luego se acercó a Elizabeth y sacó su mechero para secarla, exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas-mi querida Elizabeth, espero que no os hayáis mojado demasiado.

-Pues como todos los demás, supongo-Zoro se sacudió el cabello verdoso. A su lado, Luffy se había acercado demasiado al cangrejo, y este le había agarrado las narices con sus pinzas. Monkey D. comenzó a correr por la playa dando alaridos y tratando de zafarse del cangrejo.

-¡Cuidado! Te ayudaré a quitártelo-Elizabeth se acercó a Luffy y con delicadeza le apartó el cangrejo de la cara-¿ves? Ya está.

-So… ¡So animal!-le gritó Luffy al cangrejo, que se alejó igual que había venido.

-Ahora mismo me vendría bien un cigarrillo. A ver si en Tortuga tienen del tabaco que me gusta-Sanji observó su vacía caja de cigarros con contrariedad.

-No sé si sería prudente subir ahora-le dijo Zoro al cocinero-Somos un blanco muy fácil, y cualquier enemigo lo tendría muy fácil para atacarnos. Además, yo no tengo mis espadas.

-Venga ya-le replicó Sanji- ¿tienes miedo? No vamos a quedarnos en esta estúpida playa todo el día. Tenemos que subir a la isla, conseguir un nuevo barco y rescatar a Nami y a Robin.

-¿Y con qué dinero piensas comprarlo? Estamos sin un duro-le recordó Zoro, enseñándole sus vacíos bolsillos.

-¡Lo pediremos prestado!-sugirió Luffy, y Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

-Obviamente lo robaremos-intervino Elizabeth emocionada.

-Ummm, como me encanta ese lado suyo tan travieso-murmuró Sanji mientras miraba a Elizabeth babeando.

-Cocinero pervertido-gruñó Zoro, algo celoso.

-¿Y qué hay de tu moneda? Ese medallón que nos enseñaste antes-le recordó Luffy a Elizabeth. Ella se llevó la mano al escote y sacó el medallón, que había estado oculto por la tela de su vestido.

-Casi lo pierdo cuando volcamos-dijo, enseñándoselo. Sin duda era oro puro. El medallón resplandecía a la tenue luz del sol, y la calavera que tenía tallada sonreía con siniestra malicia. Luffy lo observó como hipnotizado.

-Ooooh… la calavera de la muerte-el chico de goma se llevó la moneda a los dientes y la chupó, provocando que Elizabeth riera.

-No Luffy, no es de chocolate-comentó Sanji mientras analizaba el medallón. El rubio miró a Elizabeth curioso-¿dónde la encontraste?

-Estooo…-ella se ruborizó levemente-lo conseguí de un preso pirata… hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya-Zoro lanzó a la chica una de sus magnéticas miradas. Sabía de sobra que ella mentía. Pero prefirió no decir nada. Elizabeth notó su desconfianza, pero actuó con naturalidad.

-Bueno… ¿y qué hay de Tortuga? ¡Tenemos que ir ya! ¡Siempre había soñado con conocerla!-dio un salto emocionada, y Luffy se acercó y saltó con ella.

-¡Siiii, yo también quiero conocer a la Tortuga! ¡Y tenemos que comer algo, porque me muero de hambre!

-Como no-dijo Sanji divertido-bueno Zoro, son tres votos a favor de ir, contra el tuyo en contra, y el de Luffy que es el capitán vale por dos.

-Conociendo a Luffy, debería valer por medio-replicó Zoro, molesto-pero está bien. Vamos. Seguro que nos divertimos un poco-hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-Siempre tan teatral-le picó Sanji. Luego cogió a Elizabeth por el brazo y se dirigió con ella hacia la escalera de subida-¡hermosa y angelical Elizabeth, cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites! A partir de ahora tu príncipe Sanji está aquí para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Elizabeth soltó una risita, encantada, mientras Zoro y Luffy les seguían, ascendiendo por la enclenque escalera de madera hacia la villa de Tortuga. La música y los sonidos de disparos se podían escuchar de lejos, unidos a las viejas canciones de los piratas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo-comentó Zoro, testarudo.

-Tú tranquilo Zoro. Rescataremos a los demás. Pero primero hay que encontrar un barco, y a Espárragos-le dijo Luffy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Sparrow? ¿Por qué crees que va a estar aquí?-preguntó Zoro, sorprendido.

-Tsk, tú no lo entenderías. Son instintos de capitán-Luffy se quitó el sombrero de paja, que aún chorreaba, y se rascó el moreno cabello mientras Zoro le observaba intrigado.

* * *

-Bien, esto es el _Mery_ -el gobernador señaló los restos del barco pirata, que yacían en un área de la cubierta del buque de la Marina. El mascarón de proa, con forma de una cabeza de macho cabrío, se encontraba encima de los otros restos, y daba una triste imagen funeraria a aquella ruina.

-Dios mío-Nami se acercó a su amado barco. Los árboles donde solía cultivar las mandarinas de Bellemere estaban también, arrancados de raíz y con todos sus frutos desperdigados por el suelo. Nami acarició uno de los trozos de madera, entristecida-Dios mío, no tiene arreglo.

-Claro que sí-la tranquilizó Murtog, uno de los guardias-en la Marina somos expertos en este tipo de reparaciones. Pero necesitaríamos unos días. Y sería bastante caro.

Nami reflexionó unos instantes, mientras continuaba acariciando los restos del velero. Finalmente se giró hacia el gobernador y Murtog.

-¿Cuántos días?-preguntó con seriedad.

-Pongamos… unos tres. Eso si vamos deprisa-Murtog se encogió de hombros.

-Si me decís dónde está mi hija, el barco quedará arreglado, prometido. Y quizás consiga que quedéis libres. Al menos vosotros cuatro-el gobernador miró a Nami expectante. Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

-Mi trato es el siguiente: nos arregláis el barco, nos dejáis marchar y nosotros os devolveremos a la niña.

El gobernador palideció. Como Nami había supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo sé que cumpliréis vuestra parte?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo sé que vos cumpliréis la vuestra?-replicó Nami, acercándose a él. Murtog desenfundó su pistola, por precaución.

-No pienso poner en peligro la vida de mi hija. Esos desalmados podrían haberla matado ya-dijo el gobernador, al borde del llanto.

-Ustedes iban a ahorcarlos, no le extrañe que ellos la secuestraran-Nami sentía lástima por el gobernador, pero no podía dejar que él viese sus verdaderos sentimientos-le aseguro que ella está viva, y sin ningún tipo de daño. Pero tiene que dejarnos marchar si quiere recuperarla. De lo contrario no hay trato.

El gobernador sollozó, y asintió lentamente.

-Pensaré en ello…-dijo, antes de retirarse. La chica se quedó a solas con Murtog y los otros guardias.

-Será mejor que empecéis a arreglarlo-le dijo Nami a los soldados, que asintieron nerviosos y se marcharon a toda prisa. "Idiotas… ¡y me dejan sola! Podría escaparme ahora mismo"-aprovechando que se había quedado sola en la cubierta Nami paseó y continuó con sus pensamientos. Necesitaba un buen plan. Tal vez el gobernador quisiera ayudarla, pero Norrintong no iba ceder tan fácilmente. Iban a tener que apretar las tuercas. Nami detestaba comerciar con vidas humanas, pero era su cuello el que estaba en juego.

Supuso que los marines les arreglarían el barco y luego les dejarían marchar, a cambio de que uno se quedase a bordo. Nami decidió que dejaría a Ussop prisionero de los marines, luego viajaría hasta encontrar a Luffy a los otros y cuando los tuviese consigo volvería al barco de Norrintong e intercambiaría a Elizabeth por Ussop. Solo esperaba que nada se torciera y que luego pudiesen escapar sin problemas. Pero, tratándose de la tripulación de los mujiwaras, las cosas siempre terminaban por torcerse.

* * *

-Jack Sparrow es uno de los piratas más buscados del mar. Su habilidad con la espada es legendaria, comparable a la del Sichibukai Mihawk, y ha desafiado a algunos de los cargos más veteranos de la Marina, como Shengoku y Akainu-explicó Norrintong a Nico Robin, mostrándole un cartel de búsqueda y captura de Sparrow, en la que el descarado bucanero salía guiñando un ojo. Robin lo observó interesada. Más de dos mil millones de berries por la cabeza llena de rastas de aquel extravagante tipo.

-Curioso que yo nunca hubiese oído hablar de él-comentó la chica, acomodándose en una butaca. Estaban en el camarote del comodoro, y desde el enorme ventanal que daba a la popa se podía ver un cielo cubierto de grises nubes.

-Es muy conocido en Grand Line, pero intenta pasar desapercibido entre los demás piratas. Es muy escurridizo-explicó Norrintong, sentándose en la butaca de enfrente, visiblemente cansado. El secuestro de Elizabeth le tenía hecho un manojo de nervios, pero estaba seguro de que Sparrow tenía algo que ver con aquel tipo del sombrero de paja, y deseaba desentrañarlo-además, últimamente no está pasando por una buena racha: desde que perdió _la Perla_ …

Robin levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo ha dicho?-preguntó, sin poder disimular su asombro.

-¿Se refiere a _la Perla Negra_?-Norrintong arqueó una ceja-no me irá a decir que tampoco ha oído hablar de ella.

-No, claro que he oído hablar de ella-Robin dejó a un lado el cartel de búsqueda de Jack Sparrow, y centró toda su atención en Norrintong-¿él era el capitán de _la Perla Negra_? ¿Del barco más temido del mar?

-Correcto-Norrintong tamborileó los dedos en el asiento-pero sospecho que usted ya lo sabía…

Robin negó con la cabeza. Aquella revelación la había dejado muy impactada. Todas las historias acerca de _la Perla Negra_ y sus investigaciones sobre ella llenaron su cabeza como una marea a una cala. Un rompecabezas había aparecido en su mente, y las piezas comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

-Creo que empiezo a entender…-Robin se echó hacia atrás la cabellera, sumida en sus propias deducciones.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Pues entonces será mejor que me lo empiece a explicar-Norrintong se acercó a ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron casi pegados. Robin cerró los ojos, nerviosa. Él la tenía dónde quería, y ella se había delatado. Iba a tener que contarle lo que sabía, porque si no la dejaría marchar.

* * *

-¡Yuhuuuuu! ¡Esto es genial!-Luffy bailaba con dos borrachos corriendo de un lado a otro por la isla, encantado con aquella fiesta.

-¡¿Te importaría venir aquí?!-le gritó Zoro enfadado-¡No quiero estar persiguiéndote toda la noche!

-¡ _Jo-ho, jo-ho, un gran pirata soy yo_!-canturreaban los borrachos.

-¡Al cuerno!-se lamentó Zoro, dándole una patada a una botella vacía.

-¿Quieres calmarte, cabeza de musgo?-le tranquilizó Sanji, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro-¡Es Tortuga! ¡El paraíso de los piratas!

Zoro resopló, sin poder creerlo. A su alrededor una masa de piratas, asesinos, ladrones y camorristas iban de un lado a otro, la mayoría dando gritos y armando jaleo. Muchos iban vestidos con ropa vieja y sucia, pero algunos llevaban trajes elegantes, con lujosos sombreros llenos de plumas y pelucas. Zoro había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaban un parche en el ojo o tenían patas de palo. Había un loro azul posado en un tejado que no cesaba de repetir "los muertos no cuentan cuentos… los muertos no cuentan cuentos".

Los borrachos se encontraban tirados por las aceras o bailando por las plazas. Algunos salían disparados por las ventanas, y es que en la isla la mayoría de edificios no eran sino tabernas. Como bien les había explicado Nami "Tortuga es una fiesta constante… pero acaba saldando unas cien vidas al día". Un grupo de piratas llenos de cicatrices y llenos hasta arriba de ron bailaban la conga y de vez en cuando disparaban al aire. Había también muchas palmeras plantadas por todas partes, y carteles hechos de madera que indicaban las distintas avenidas: "Calle de Barbarroja", "Paseo del ahorcado", "Plaza del Viejo Bucanero"…

Una enorme estatua del legendario capitán Gold D. Rogers se encontraba en la avenida principal. Estaba algo vieja y pintarrajeada, pero aún imponía un gran respeto. Un cartel rezaba "A nuestro venerado capitán y padre de la piratería. Tus marineros agradecidos". Zoro supuso que lo habrían escrito los piratas de Rogers una vez este hubo muerto.

-Tengo que recordarte que Nami y Robin están en el barco, y también Ussop y Chopper, y necesitan nuestra ayuda-le dijo Zoro a Sanji, que se había distraído observando a unas coquetas mujeres, que le lanzaban miradas seductoras.

-No… no claro-Sanji sonreía estúpidamente observando a las mujeres piratas, pero al escuchar los nombres de sus dos ángeles principales reaccionó y su sangre volvió al cerebro-¡No, claro! ¡Tenemos que encontrar un barco cuanto antes e ir en su busca!

-Y yo necesito unas espadas-le recordó Zoro, impaciente. Un viejo barbudo con la nariz roja y el aliento apestoso se tiró sobre Zoro y comenzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Margaret, hoy vengo con hambre!-dijo el viejo, besando el vientre de Zoro.

-Agh-el chico de pelo verde le dio un puñetazo al viejo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Dónde está mi bella Elizabeth?-le preguntó Sanji a Zoro, después de carcajearse un rato de él por el incidente del abuelo.

-¿NO IBA CONTIGO?-saltó Zoro, helado.

-Pensé que se había ido contigo-replicó Sanji, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Serás subnormal, cocinero con cejas de sushi! ¡Te has distraído mirando a esas pelandruscas y se ha largado!-le gritó Zoro, zarandeándolo-¡Ella era nuestra garantía de recuperar a los demás!

-¡No me grites, marimo de mierda! ¡No ha sido culpa mía, ¿vale?!-se defendió Sanji, enfadado-¡Tú eres el primero que no quería que ella viniera!

-¡Y no quiero que venga, imbécil! ¡Pero ahora mismo la necesitamos! ¡Cretino!-Zoro agarró a Sanji del cuello de la camisa. Iban a empezar otra de sus tradicionales peleas.

-¡Se habrá largado porque no podía soportar a UN MARIMO CAPULLO COMO TÚ!-le gritó Sanji antes de alzar su pierna listo para sacudirle una patada a Zoro.

-¡Chicos, estoy aquí!-les llamó Elizabeth desde atrás. La chica estaba al lado de un puesto de armas, y sujetaba entre las manos una enorme pistola.

Zoro y Sanji la observaron unos instantes, aún agarrados el uno al otro, y después se soltaron y sonrieron, nerviosos.

-Eh, je, je, je. Vaya susto nos habías dado cielo-dijo Sanji, fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó Zoro recuperando su seriedad habitual.

-Habías dicho que necesitabais armas. He conseguido varias-Elizabeth les lanzó un saco en cuyo interior había una bomba, varios cuchillos y tres pistolas-esta es estupenda-dijo, mostrándoles la que tenía en la mano.

-Ya… ¿y con qué dinero piensas comprarlas?-preguntó Zoro, llevándose las manos a la boca con mucha paciencia.

-Oh, he hecho una apuesta-explicó ella, mientras el vendedor reía por lo bajo-aún no nos las podemos quedar. Barney nos las dará cuando ganemos el concurso de baile de esta noche.

-¿QUÉ?-saltaron Zoro y Sanji a la vez, perplejos.

-¿No me diréis que no sabéis bailar?-preguntó Elizabeth arqueando una ceja con desconcierto.

-No-respondió Zoro secamente.

-¡Claro que sí!-repuso Sanji-pero es que… esto no entraba en nuestros planes y… es un poco repentino ¿no te parece?

-Pero tenemos que conseguir las armas-replicó Elizabeth muy convencida-¡Y estas son de lo mejor que he encontrado! ¡Además, el premio en metálico por ganar son cien mil berries! ¡Con ello podríamos alquilar un barco!

-Vaya, tiene razón-reconoció Sanji tras pensarlo unos instantes.

-¡Claro que no!-saltó Zoro, sin poder creerlo-¡Es una estupidez increíble! ¡No voy a perder mi tiempo en eso!

-¿Acaso tenéis una idea mejor?-preguntó Elizabeth, ofendida.

-Desde luego, unas cuantas-respondió Zoro groseramente, y ella abrió la boca, furiosa.

-Zoro, no seas maleducado con la dama-le reprendió Sanji. Luego se acercó al vendedor-¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de qué os las paguemos en otro momento?

El tal Barney negó con la cabeza. Aparentemente encontraba todo aquello muy divertido.

-Ahora o nunca, amigo. Os las regalaré si ganáis el torneo de baile, como he acordado con la señorita.

-Mierda-murmuró Sanji, contrariado.

-Vaya estupidez. Vámonos de aquí-dijo Zoro. Elizabeth le miró furibunda, y él se sintió un poco cortado.

-No puedo creer que con lo que me he esforzado para ayudar ahora me digáis que es una tontería. ¡Es solo porque soy una mujer, ¿verdad?!-preguntó, en tono dramático.

-No dramatices-la cortó Zoro.

-A mí tráteme de usted, señor Roronoa-replicó Elizabeth, altiva-ya veo que lo que pasa es que os da miedo entrar en el torneo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-rió Sanji, burlón, mientras el rostro de Zoro se ensombrecía. Elizabeth miró al pirata algo asustada. Parecía que lo había enfadado.

-¿Miedo YO?-repitió Zoro, ofendido. Elizabeth retrocedió, intimidada, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-Miedo-se atrevió a repetir la chica.

Zoro iba a hablar, pero Luffy les interrumpió. Se habían olvidado por completo de su intrépido capitán, y cuando eso ocurría este solía meterlos en líos. Obviamente aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Eh Zoro! ¡Sanji! ¡Adivinad!-les llamó Luffy.

-¡Luffy, tenemos que hablar!-le dijo Sanji-Elizabeth dice que…

-¡Hay una batalla de baile!-le interrumpió Luffy, emocionado-¡Y nos he apuntado a los cuatro!

-¿QUÉEEE?-rugieron Zoro y Sanji a la vez, mientras Elizabeth sonreía satisfecha.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, capitán-dijo la chica, poniéndose al lado de Luffy.

-Shishishishi, soy un genio pirata-Luffy se llevó las manos a la nuca con satisfacción.

-No pienso hacerlo-Zoro respiró furibundo.

-¡Venga ya Zoro! ¡Te divertirás! ¡El premio son un quintal de berries!-Luffy se acercó a su fiel segundo de abordo y le rascó la cabeza con cariño-¿Quién es el espadachín más tozudo del mar?

-Grrrrrr-Zoro soportó las bromas de Luffy mientras observaba a Elizabeth y a Sanji reírse por lo bajo.

-Esto empieza en cuatro horas, así que tenemos tiempo de ir a una taberna a preguntar por un barco y luego volver a la plaza mayor-les explicó Luffy-¿qué os parece?

-Excelente, capitán-dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo.

-Si no hay más remedio-Sanji se encogió de hombros.

-¡Nunca!-insistió Zoro, pero no le hicieron caso.

-¡Pues vamos allá!-Elizabeth levantó las manos emocionada, y sin querer disparó la pistola. Se escuchó un chillido de una gaviota y luego el ruido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo. Elizabeth miró a sus compañeros, pálida-ups… lo siento mucho.

-¡No pasa nada!-la tranquilizó Luffy, mientras los otros dos se daban una palmada en el rostro.

* * *

-Esta semana hay luna llena ¡Eso significa que las mareas son más altas! Me lo explicó Nami-le contó Luffy a Elizabeth, mientras devoraba un enorme chuletón. Se habían metido en uno de los bares más rebosantes de la isla, y uno de las más conocidas, la _taberna de Benbow_. Mientras Sanji bebía un buen vino y zampaba una delicatesen de pescado, Zoro se hinchaba a sake y Elizabeth apenas había pedido nada.

-Esto no parece muy higiénico-comentó la chica, mirando el grasiento chuletón de Luffy.

-Bah… _lo impoftante ef que efté fueno y llenaf la tfipita_ -replicó el sombrero de paja entre bocado y bocado.

-Si estuviéramos en el _Mery_ te habría preparado un guiso tan suculento que tus papilas gustativas se habrían derretido de placer-le dijo Sanji, guiñándole un ojo con lujuria, mientras acariciaba su mano-somos pocos los que dominamos el verdadero arte de la cocina.

-Y menos los que dominan el arte de ligar-comentó Zoro, mientras hacía una seña para que le trajesen otra jarra de sake. Los piratas de Tortuga, al igual que Jack Sparrow, llamaban al sake "ron", y Zoro aún no se había acostumbrado.

-Vuestro barco aún podría ser reparado-dijo Elizabeth para cambiar de tema y evitar que estallase otra pelea entre Zoro y Sanji-he visto a los soldados de la Marina reparar buques en peor estado.

-Ya, pero dudo que ellos lo hagan ¿no?-Zoro dio un sorbo a su jarra.

-Depende. Mi padre estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de que no me ocurriera nada-Elizabeth sonrió encantada-podemos pedirle que lo repare, y después marcharnos en él.

-Otra opción sería comprar un nuevo barco y olvidarnos del _Mery_ -sugirió Sanji.

-No podemos hacer eso-Luffy ya casi había terminado con su chuletón-a Ussop se le rompería el corazón. ¡Tenemos que repararlo!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a venirte con nosotros cuando liberemos a nuestros compañeros?-preguntó Zoro a Elizabeth. Ella rió, satisfecha. Su encanto e inocencia, pero a la vez su aguda perspicacia, le resultaban irresistibles al espadachín.

-Antes de que podáis plantearos devolverme a mi padre, os habré demostrado lo mucho que valgo y tendréis que suplicarme que me quede-explicó ella, arrancando unas cuantas uvas del racimo que le ofrecía Sanji.

-¿Sí eh?-Zoro no pudo evitar sonreírla.

-¡Por mí puedes quedarte ya mismo!-Luffy abrazó a la chica amistosamente, y ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Mu… muchas gracias, capitán-dijo, encantada con el abrazo.

-Ya veremos que pensar de ti cuando acabe esa competición de baile-repuso Zoro, cogiendo un poco del pescado de Sanji sin que él se diese cuenta.

-¿Te has decidido a participar?-preguntó Elizabeth, emocionada.

-No me gusta que me llamen cobarde-dijo él-me lo pensaré.

-Je, me parece a mí marimo que lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza-le picó Sanji, que al descubrir que le estaba robando su pescado le dio un buen manotazo.

-¿Vergüenza? ¡Bailo diez veces mejor que tú!-se indignó Zoro.

-¿Ah sí?-se burló Sanji. Iban a seguir cuando unas voces detrás de ellos llamaron su atención.

-¡Era _la Perla_ , os lo aseguro! ¡Salió de la nada, en mitad de la noche, y nos hundió!-decía un joven pirata, con aspecto muy asustado.

-¿Sí, eh? Me parece a mí John que lo que pasa es que os chocasteis con algún arrecife-se burló otro pirata más mayor, que escuchaba su relato.

John se levantó y agarró al otro pirata del cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Era _la Perla_ , reconocía sus velas negras y a su capitán! ¡Su maldita tripulación nos abordó y les mataron a todos!

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-preguntó otro pirata de barba gris, incrédulo.

-¡Me tiré al mar en cuánto les vi acercarse!-explicó el joven-¡La corriente me arrastró hasta la playa, puesto que no estábamos muy lejos!

-¿Me estás diciendo que _la Perla Negra_ , el barco más rápido y terrible del mar, ronda por esta zona y os hundió cerca de las costas de nuestra isla?-preguntó el pirata que se había burlado de él al principio.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el chico, desesperado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Jo, jo, jo!-el pirata rió, y muchos rieron con él-Venga ya, John. Todos sabemos que _la Perla_ nunca vendría por aquí. En diez años que lleva atormentando el mar jamás se ha acercado a Tortuga.

-Siempre hay una primera vez-le interrumpió otro pirata de largos bigotes desde el fondo de la sala.

-A decir verdad, yo nunca me he creído esas historias-dijo otro, de aspecto listillo-todo ese rollo de la maldición me parece un cuento chino.

-¡Todos sabemos que es verdad! ¡Recordad los ataques que hizo en el North Blue! ¡Y cuando hundió a toda una flota de barcos de la Marina!-le recriminó otro pirata.

-¡Bobadas!-se quejó el de los bigotes largos.

-¿Bobadas? ¡Te voy a enseñar yo quién dice aquí bobadas!-le espetó el otro pirata.

Los piratas de la taberna comenzaron a discutir y el tono de la conversación fue subiendo cada vez más, hasta que comenzaron a acercarse unos a otros con caras de pocos amigos.

-Oh oh. Ya empiezan-dijo Zoro. La pelea era inminente.

-¡Si no retiras lo que has dicho te partiré la boca!-le gritó un pirata a otro.

-¡Si no lo retiras tú te meto un balazo en el estómago!-le contestó el aludido.

-¡Os vais a enterar!-rugió otro pirata.

Ya estaban las espadas y pistolas desenfundadas, mientras el pobre y traumatizado pirata John temblaba en el suelo, cuando una voz los hizo detenerse.

-Perdón-les interrumpió Luffy-¿me podrían decir ustedes qué es _la Perla Negra_?

Todos se giraron hacia él sorprendidos. Algunos murmuraron cosas como "maleducado" o "ignorante". John por su parte comenzó a lloriquear, asustado.

-Luffy-le susurró Elizabeth, aunque con el silencio que acababa de caer en la sala todos la escucharon perfectamente-Luffy… ¿nunca habías oído hablar de _la Perla_?

-Pues… ahora mismo no caigo-Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tampoco-le apoyó Zoro, y volvieron a escucharse exclamaciones y murmullos de incredulidad.

Entonces un tipo enorme, calvo, lleno de cicatrices y gordo como un tonel avanzó hacia Luffy hasta cubrirlo con su sombra, y le acercó su cara a la suya.

-¿Así que no sabes qué es _la Perla Negra_ , eh?-preguntó con voz lúgubre.

* * *

 **Como siempre agradeceré mucho vuestros reviews porque me interesa un montón conocer la opinión de otros lectores de Fanfiction. En breve espero subir otros dos, aunque tampoco quiero hacer promesas por si luego meto la pata.**

 **En el próximo, el relato de _la Perla Negra_ y la competición de baile pirata ¿quién creéis que ganará? ¿Con quién os pega más Elizabeth?**


	7. La leyenda de la Perla

**Bueno, como dije, aquí viene el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste, porque la aventura va a ir siendo cada vez mayor. ¡Y aún faltan muchos personajes por aparecer!**

 **En breve, si puedo, terminaré el siguiente.**

* * *

-Estás un poco cerca ¿no te parece?-le dijo Luffy al tipo enorme y calvo, que se había acercado a él-me recuerdas a Sanji cuando habla con Nami.

-Je, je, je… idiota-murmuró Sanji, incómodo.

- _La Perla Negra_ … es el barco más famoso del mar-le dijo el pirata-tonel, arrugando el rostro en una fea mueca de ira-se ha llevado a cientos de barcos, de los marines y de los piratas.

-Es más famoso que el _Moby Dick_ de Barbablanca, y que el _Red Force_ del capitán Shanks-añadió un pirata tuerto-todos en la Marina se vuelven locos buscándolo. Pero nunca han encontrado su escondrijo.

-¡Nunca había oído hablar de esa _Perla_!-les interrumpió Luffy-¡Y además el barco más famoso del mar es el mío!

-Tú eres un poco novato, ¿verdad?-se burló el tonel.

- _La Perla_ , muchacho, es más veloz que el viento, y sus cañones disparan fuego del mismísimo infierno-le dijo el pirata del parche, asustado.

-¡Su tripulación está maldita, y buscan oro y sangre por todo el mar!-gritó el calvo-Pero no cualquier oro… un oro especial.

Zoro observó de reojo como Elizabeth se llevaba la mano al medallón. Las sospechas comenzaron a bullir en su mente.

-¡Llevan diez años asaltando y llevando el caos a todas partes! Su capitán es tan malvado que el mismísimo demonio lo expulsó de su reino, y por eso volvió a la vida-exclamó otro pirata.

-Qué locura-Luffy les miró extrañado.

-Todo buen pirata ha oído hablar de _la Perla Negra_ casi tanto como del One Piece-le explicó el tonel a Luffy, y entonces, sacando un acordeón de debajo de la mesa, comenzó a cantar una alegre canción pirata, al que el resto de sus compañeros no tardaron en unirse.

 _¡La Perla Negra, el barco más veloz!_

 _¡La Perla Negra, su poder es atroz!_

 _¡De entre tinieblas navegará_

 _Con sus muertos te llevará!_

 _Cuidado marinero ¡no te descuides!_

 _Nunca deja supervivientes_

 _Y no olvides, que puedes ser el siguiente._

-Si no deja supervivientes ¿quién demonios cuenta esas historias?-preguntó Zoro agudamente.

-¡Guau, vaya canción! ¡Otra, otra!-pedía Luffy, encantado.

-Un buen pirata se sabe un par de buenas canciones-dijo el pirata tonel, sintiéndose halagado.

-La verdad es que ilustra muy bien la leyenda-dijo Elizabeth, que también había seguido la canción emocionada.

-Nosotros no lo llamamos leyenda, señorita-replicó el tonel-para nosotros es algo muy real. El barco más peligroso y rápido de los mares…

-¡Y yo voy a ser su capitán!-exclamó Luffy.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEE?-gritaron todos al unísono.

-Ya tardaba-dijo Zoro, mientras Sanji se daba una palmada en la frente.

-¡Si quiero encontrar el One Piece, necesito lo mejor! ¡Ese barco podría llevarme hasta él!-reflexionó Luffy en voz alta. Elizabeth se le acercó, algo nerviosa.

-¿El One Piece, capitán? ¿Es… es eso detrás de lo que vas?-preguntó, asustada.

-¿Tú… tú buscas el One Piece?-preguntó el pirata tonel, temblando un poco.

-Si-respondió Luffy con simpleza.

-¿Y pretendes conseguir _la Perla Negra_ … para ir a por él?-preguntó el pirata tuerto.

-Si-respondió de nuevo Luffy.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAA ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO!-los piratas comenzaron a soltar risotadas, algunos rodando por el suelo-¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡Este chaval es la monda!

-¡Es verdad!-se indignó Luffy.

-Déjalos Luffy, no tienen ni idea-Sanji puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero, indignado.

-¿AH NO?-gritó el pirata tonel, entre la risa y la furia-¿Con que no tenemos ni idea chaval? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve ¿por qué?-preguntó Sanji, encarándosele.

-Cuando yo tenía diecinueve años soñaba con encontrar el All Blue, un mar en el que solo los cocineros creemos, y en el que existen toda especie de criaturas marinas para cocinar-explicó el tonel, y Sanji palideció ¡Ese era su sueño!-pero llevo treinta años buscándolo, y como ves, aún no he encontrado nada. La mayoría de mis compañeros de cuando tenía diecinueve años eran también soñadores como yo… y la mayoría de ellos están muertos. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Yo no soy tú-replicó Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo, nervioso.

-No, pero acabarás igual o peor. Igual que tu capitán. Esos sueños son propios de la juventud, pero con los años se van quitando. El mar se encarga de ello-replicó el calvo. Sanji echó un vistazo a sus cicatrices. En su tiempo debía de haberlo pasado mal.

Luffy miró a Sanji y al otro pirata entristecido. Aquellas palabras tenían su verdad, eso el chico de goma lo tenía claro. Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse solo porque otros antes no lo hubieran logrado. Elizabeth se acercó hacia Sanji, queriendo consolarlo.

-Y en tu caso lo más probable es que te dé un cáncer antes de los treinta-observó el pirata tuerto.

Aquello fue más de lo que Sanji estaba dispuesto a aguantar: con un rápido movimiento le sacudió una formidable patada al pirata tuerto, haciéndole atravesar tres plantas del edificio y reventando una lámpara de la que salía disparado.

-Creo que ya he tenido suficiente-dijo el rubio, recolocándose la corbata con petulancia.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Después, todos enloquecieron.

-¡A POR ÉL!-rugió un pirata con un gran sombrero de tres picos, corriendo hacia Sanji.

-¡CUIDADO IDIOTA!-gritó otro cuando el del sombrero de tres picos le pisó, dándole un puñetazo en venganza.

-¡Botarates!-se quejó el tonel, sacudiéndole un tortazo a otro pirata que pasaba por ahí tan tranquilo.

-¡Síiiii! ¡Pelea de taberna!-exclamó Luffy, antes de darle un puñetazo al pirata tonel que lo hizo caer sobre otros cuatro piratas.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa, mequetrefe!-un pirata fue hacia Sanji, sujetando un enorme cucharón como arma.

-¡Vete al carajo!-Sanji le dio otra patada, mandándolo tres pisos más arriba, junto al pirata tuerto.

-¡Cuidado!-Elizabeth se apartó a tiempo cuando tres piratas que se estaban dando puñetazos cayeron a su lado y estuvieron a punto de aplastarla.

-¡Querida, ven conmigo! ¡Este no es lugar para una dama!-Sanji cogió a Elizabeth de una mano y la llevó a un rincón apartado.

-¡Claro que es lugar para una dama!¡Machista!-le gritó un pirata.

-¡Pues claro que no lo es, merluzo!-respondió otro, y comenzaron a atizarse.

-¡Esto es divertidísimo! ¡Zoro tío, ven!-le llamó Luffy, mientras le daba de puñetazos a un enorme pirata negro en la cara.

-Ni hablar, paso-Zoro dio un sorbo a su jarra de ron, pero entonces un pirata al que habían lanzado por los aires cayó sobre su mesa e hizo que todo el alcohol se le derramase encima. Zoro se limpió la camisa, enfadado-¿Sois idiotas? ¡Os vais a enterar!

En unos instantes Zoro también había entrado en la refriega, y agarrando al pirata que le había lanzado al otro encima lo colocó sobre la barra de la taberna y lo lanzó de un extremo al otro, destrozando todas las botellas y los vasos.

-¡Ahí te quería ver! ¡Dale Zoro!-exclamó Luffy encantado, estrangulando con sus brazos de goma a tres piratas a la vez.

-¡Grrrrr! ¡Sombrero de paja!-exclamó el pirata tonel, levantando un enorme mazo amenazador.

-¡Anda, el crédulo incrédulo! ¡Cuando consiga ser el capitán de _la Perla_ te invitaré a dar un paseo!-Luffy soltó a sus tres víctimas y fue hacia el pirata calvo, que trató de golpearle con su maza sin éxito. El chico de goma lo esquivó ágilmente y le propinó una lluvia de puñetazos, derribándolo.

En unos instantes la _taberna de Benbow_ se había convertido en una auténtica batalla campal, con marineros dándose golpes y puñetazos por todas partes, ruidos de disparos y de espadas chocando, y botellas y vasos volando por los aires. Elizabeth y Sanji evitaban la pelea, pegados a una pared del fondo.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, preciosa. Al final os vais a manchar-le dijo Sanji a la chica, preocupado.

-¡YIAAA!-Elizabeth le reventó un rodillo de madera a un pirata que se acercaba a ellos con su espada-¡Toma esa, bucanero!

-Vaya… no pareces muy preocupada-observó Sanji sorprendido.

-¡Pelea!-Elizabeth corrió hacia otros dos piratas y los dejó K.O con el rodillo.

-Increíble-comentó Sanji, mandando a un tercer pirata por los aires de una patada.

La pelea continuó mientras Luffy reventaba uno de los barriles de ron con la cabeza de uno de los piratas y hacía saltar el licor por toda la sala, mientras Zoro forcejeaba con seis rivales a la vez, que lograban retenerlo pero eran incapaces de vencerle. El pirata calvo se estaba incorporando cuando Elizabeth lo volvió a tumbar utilizando una silla. Otro pirata agarró a la chica del brazo y se dispuso a golpearla, pero ella chilló asustada y tres marineros acudieron a protegerla, mientras se escurría hábilmente.

Zoro consiguió zafarse de sus atacantes, y fue dejándolos fuera de combate uno a uno, propinándoles violentos puñetazos. Iba a terminar con el último, cuando algo llamó su atención: por entre la multitud una figura iba avanzando cautelosamente sin que nadie lo observase. Una figura escurridiza y traicionera, que conseguía avanzar sin que le lloviese ni un solo golpe, y que él ya conocía: Jack Sparrow.

-¡EH!-Zoro dejó en el suelo a su víctima y se abrió paso hacia Jack, pero este le vio y se alejó entre la multitud de combatientes. Los piratas golpeándose y forcejeando impidieron a Zoro llegar hasta él, y Sparrow desapareció de su vista.

-Psché, son como niños-Sanji se limpió sus zapatos, manchados con la sangre de la cara de un pirata, y luego echó un vistazo a su reloj-Chicos… ¡Luffy! ¿El concurso no era a las doce?

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió el sombrero de paja, noqueando a sus dos rivales de un cabezazo.

-¿QUÉEEEE?-repitieron el resto de piratas al escucharlo.

-¡El concurso! ¡Llegamos tarde!-exclamó el tonel levantándose del suelo y frotándose el chichón que le había hecho la silla de Elizabeth-¡Deprisa!

-¡El concurso! ¡El concurso!-los piratas echaron a correr hacia la puerta, pero algo los detuvo. Era el viejo posadero, que se había colocado en la entrada y sujetaba un fusil.

-Un momento, caballeros-dijo el anciano, apretando los dientes-es la segunda vez esta semana que me destrozáis el garito ¡De aquí no se va nadie sin pagar!

-Estooo… ¡Sí, claro!-dijo el pirata tonel. Él y sus compañeros comenzaron a vaciarse los bolsillos sacando el dinero.

-Nosotros no tenemos con qué pagar-les recordó Sanji-hay una salida trasera ¡Deprisa!

El cocinero agarró a Luffy y tiró de él hacia la parte de atrás de la posada, seguidos por Elizabeth.

-¡Zoro!-le llamó la chica, pues él se había quedado inmóvil-¡Zoro, tenemos que irnos!

El fiero espadachín continuaba buscando a Jack con la mirada, pero era definitivo que este había desaparecido. Zoro echó una ojeada a las ventanas laterales, furioso.

-¡ZORO!-el grito de Elizabeth le hizo reaccionar, y por fin la siguió hacia la salida de atrás, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡EH!-el posadero los había visto, y corrió hacia ellos-¡Vosotros no os largáis sin pagar!

-¡Ellos empezaron la pelea!-los acusó el pirata de largos bigotes.

Elizabeth y Zoro corrieron hacia la salida, donde ya los esperaban Luffy y Sanji.

-Tú tómate tu tiempo ¿eh marimo?-le reprendió Sanji.

-¡Corre corre corre!-le gritó Zoro, saliendo a toda pastilla del local.

-¿Qué…?-Sanji entendió porque Zoro corría cuando detrás de él salió el enloquecido tabernero sujetando su fusil y comenzó a abrir fuego.

-¡Volved aquí!-les ordenó el viejo, destrozando las ventanas del edificio de enfrente al dispararles.

-¡Hasta otra!-se despidió Luffy muerto de risa, mientras corría calle abajo seguido de sus compañeros.

-¡Señorita Swann, cuidado!-Sanji apartó a Elizabeth justo a tiempo, porque una bala impactó donde se encontraba.

-¡Entre la gente no podrá encontrarnos!-Zoro indicó la gran multitud que se estaba conglomerando en la calle principal. Los cuatro chicos se metieron entre la gente y rápidamente desaparecieron, dejando al furioso posadero con un palmo de narices.

-¡Malditos! ¡Os encontraré!-les amenazó él, tirando el fusil al suelo con rabia.

* * *

-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!-llamó Sanji. Entre tanta gente no encontraba a sus nakamas.

-¡Estoy aquí!-le llamó Luffy, sorprendiéndolo desde atrás.

-¡AAAAH! ¡No me des otro susto así!-le regañó Sanji-¿dónde está Elizabeth?

-No lo sé… ¿y Zoro?-Luffy estiró su cuello haciéndolo salir entre la multitud hasta elevarse muy alto, como si fuese una jirafa. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, hasta que detectó a Zoro y Elizabeth, que se habían subido al borde de una fuente para evitar la agobiante marea humana que corría de un lado a otro por Tortuga.

-Odio esta isla-dijo Zoro.

-¿Hay algo que no odies?-preguntó Elizabeth divertida, y el peliverde soltó un gruñido.

-¡Chicos!-Luffy corrió hacia ellos, seguido de Sanji-¡Tenemos que ir a la pista de baile!

-¿Por qué no vamos al puerto y robamos un barco directamente?-sugirió Zoro, que seguía totalmente en contra de la idea del baile.

-¡Pero quiero ganar ese concurso! ¡Ya te dije que el viaje sin aventura no tiene sentido!-le reclamó Luffy.

-¡No tenemos tiempo que perder Luffy! ¡Tenemos que rescatar a los demás, no sabemos qué puede hacerles ese estúpido del comodoro!-argumentó Zoro, exasperado.

-Tonterías. James jamás les haría daño-intervino Elizabeth. "Será terca"-pensó Zoro.

-Pues a nosotros estuvo a punto de ahorcarnos-la recordó el espadachín, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Cuanto más lo pienso más me extraña. Creo que era una maniobra para haceros confesar, una especie de trampa. Pero se le fue de las manos-Elizabeth miró a Luffy y a Sanji, que no sabían que decir.

-Zoro, si ganamos el concurso nos llevaremos las armas y un montón de berries-dijo finalmente el capitán-yo voy a intentarlo, pero si tú no quieres, no participes. No te voy a obligar.

-Mpffff-Zoro fulminó con la mirada a Luffy y a Elizabeth, pero terminó por ceder, como siempre-no sé quién me mandará seguirte.

-Muy bien, muy bien-Luffy se frotó las manos con impaciencia-¡Pues vamos allá!

Los tres piratas y la aspirante a serlo avanzaron por las calles de Tortuga hacia el lugar donde se esperaba el gran concurso de baile. En el negro cielo, la luna llena brillaba emitiendo una luz fantasmal.

* * *

-¡No me puedo creer que haya accedido sin decirme nada!-se escandalizó el comodoro.

-¡Se trata de mi hija James! ¡Hasta ahora he conseguido más que vos, me parece!-el gobernador se cruzó de brazos en su asiento, enfadado.

-¡De eso nada! No sé por qué les ha prometido que les dejará en libertad, porque no pienso permitirlo bajo ningún concepto. Así que reparar su barco es una pérdida de tiempo-el comodoro miró por la ventana. Las estrellas se reflejaban en el oscuro océano, como si fuesen luciérnagas flotantes que rodeaban el barco.

-Estoy muy disgustado-dijo el gobernador finalmente, mirando al comodoro con seriedad. Pese a que Swann era mucho mayor, todos aquellos años de colaboración entre ambos había hecho que los uniera una fuerte amistad-¡Me parece que la vida de Elizabeth te importa más bien poco!

-¡Claro que no, gobernador!-saltó el comodoro-¡Voy a hacer lo que sea por recuperarla! Pero debéis entender que no puedo negociar con piratas. Me lo prohíbe el código de la Marina, y mi propio código moral. ¡Y a vos también!

-Está bien, está bien, pero escuchad mi plan-el gobernador acercó su butaca a la mesa del comodoro, impaciente-les arreglamos el barco, intercambiamos a Elizabeth por los prisioneros, y después cuando se alejen en su nave los seguimos hasta su guarida secreta, donde probablemente esté Sparrow ¡Y los capturamos a todos!

Norrintong negó obstinado.

-No es tan fácil como lo planteáis, gobernador. Ya he intentado esa treta otras veces con Sparrow y consigue escaparse siempre. Se conocen muy bien el mar. Además, esos tipos son muy peligrosos-sacó los carteles de búsqueda y captura de Zoro y Luffy, y otro más, el de Nico Robin-he estado investigando también sobre la chica, y es peor aún que ellos: hace años hundió siete barcos de la Marina, su recompensa es elevadísima.

-Dios del cielo-el gobernador observó el cartel de Robin, pasmado-mi pobre niña corre peligro.

-Yo también he ideado un plan para capturarlos ¿de acuerdo? Pero debéis tener paciencia… Elizabeth no correrá ningún peligro.

-Sí… eso ya lo he escuchado antes-ironizó el gobernador.

Abajo, en la bodega, los prisioneros continuaban con su aburrido cautiverio.

-¿Cuánto más creéis que tardarán en venir a por nosotros?-preguntó Ussop, que había conseguido una baraja de cartas de uno de los marines y jugaba con Chopper y Robin.

-No lo sé-Nami observaba por entre los barrotes la pequeña ventana del fondo, suspirando. "Luffy… ¿dónde estás cuándo te necesito?"-pensó la pelirroja, angustiada. Cada vez que su capitán no estaba, se daba cuenta de cuánto lo quería. Al menos había conseguido que les reparasen el barco.

-En mi opinión vuestros amiguitos no van a volver-comentó Murtog, que junto a Mullroy tenía el turno de guardia-se han largado con la chica y empezarán una nueva vida.

-Gracias por los ánimos-dijo Robin con sarcasmo.

-¿Te parece bonito decirles eso? Así solo vas a conseguir deprimirlos-Mullroy reprendió a su compañero.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Solo son unos piratas asquerosos-se defendió Murtog.

-Ya, pero pobrecitos. Las hormigas también son asquerosas y te pueden dar pena-argumentó estúpidamente Mullroy.

-Las hormigas no son asquerosas. Las arañas sí, y no me dan ninguna pena-siguió Murtog.

"Vaya conversación de idiotas"-pensó Nami, exasperada. El diálogo de aquellos dos le recordaba a las peleas de Zoro y Sanji, aunque en menor grado. Nami también los echaba de menos. Mucho. Se preguntó, con cierto dolor, si no se habrían olvidado de ella por aquella estúpida niñata rubia.

-¡Tsk… eh! ¡Perrito!-Ussop había aprovechado que los dos guardias estaban distraídos para llamar la atención del perro.

El perro de la prisión era la mascota del comodoro Norrintong, y vigilaba las llaves, aunque también a veces se paseaba por cubierta y ayudaba a los soldados. Los marines le tenían mucho afecto, todo lo contrario que los piratas a los que el comodoro solía capturar.

-¡Perrito! ¡Perrito bonito!-le llamó Ussop-¡Ven aquí con las llaves y te traeré un hueso!

-El perro no se va a mover-replicó Robin secamente.

-¡Déjame intentarlo al menos!-se quejó Ussop-¡Chopper, inténtalo tú, que entiendes a los animales!

-Aich- Chopper se acercó a los barrotes y emitió un silbidito-¡Perrito, ven, por fa!

-Guau, guau-ladró el perro.

-Dice que eres un pelmazo y que espera que te cuelguen-le tradujo Chopper a Ussop, que dio un gritito de frustración.

-Escúchame bien, chucho pulgoso, ven aquí ahora mismo porque si no…-comenzó a amenazarlo Ussop.

Nami contempló distraída por la ventanita, cuando algo la hizo incorporarse, totalmente pálida.

-Oh no-murmuró.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Robin, a la que no se le escapaba una.

-Si no vienes te llevaré a la fábrica de salchichas y te convertiré en una-le amenazó Ussop malvadamente.

-Así no va a funcionar-dijo Chopper.

-Me parece que lo que dices es una estupidez-le decía Murtog a Mullroy.

-Pues anda que lo que tú has dicho antes de lo que yo dije-replicó Mullroy.

-¡Chicos cuidado!-les advirtió Nami, volviéndose hacia ellos asustada.

-¡Ven aquí maldito perro!-seguía Ussop.

-¿Qué cosa estúpida he dicho yo?-preguntó Murtog indignado.

-¡CUIDADO!-Nami se lanzó sobre Ussop y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

¡BANG! La bala de cañón reventó la pared, y los barrotes saltaron por los aires. El techo también se vino abajo, y Murtog, Mullroy y el perro desaparecieron bajo los escombros.

-¡Namiiiii!-gritó Ussop espantado, para darse cuenta de que la tenía justo encima, con sus enormes pechos a la altura de su cabeza-estooo… ejem-sonrió un poco cortado.

-¡Vamos!-Nami se incorporó y agarró a Ussop y a Chopper. Su celda había quedado totalmente destrozada, y tenían vía libre.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Ussop tratando de frenarla.

-¡Los están atacando! ¡Aquí corremos peligro!-Nami corrió hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al ver que Robin no veía-¡ROBIN! ¡VAMOS ROBIN!

La morena se había quedado observando por la enorme brecha que se había hecho en el costado del buque. Desde ahí podía ver la nave enemiga: un barco con velas negras, rodeado de una misteriosa niebla fantasmal.

- _La Perla_ -susurró Robin, fascinada.

-¡ROBIN!

La chica siguió a Nami, mientras el segundo cañonazo impactaba contra el barco y lo hacía temblar, derrumbando otra parte del techo.

-Auch… ¿qué ha pasado?-se quejó Mullroy saliendo de entre los escombros, seguido del perro.

-¡Seguro que ha sido culpa tuya!-le acusó Murtog.

En la cubierta el comodoro ya estaba preparado para la acción, y daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Señor Carter, la vela mayor, deprisa! ¡Tony y Francis, los cañones de babor!-gritó-¡Gobernador!

Swann había seguido a Norrintong ha cubierta, y miraba al barco enemigo con pavor. De repente, un cañonazo pasó muy cerca suyo e hizo añicos la barandilla de estribor.

-¡Gobernador! ¡GOBERNADOR, VOLVED A MI CAMAROTE!-le gritó Norrintong asustado.

-James…-dijo él, asustado.

-¡VAMOS, ES UNA ÓRDEN!-el gobernador obedeció, pálido como el papel. Norrintong observó el barco pirata, que se acercaba a ellos. Era gigantesco, al menos del tamaño de su buque-¡CABALLEROS, PREPÁRENSE PARA EL COMBATE!

Mientras _la Perla Negra_ avanzaba hacia ellos cortando las olas del mar como una cuchilla, la luna fue cubierta por un grupo de nubes, dejando a los dos barcos casi totalmente a oscuras. Nami, Ussop, Robin y Chopper corrieron por la cubierta, en busca de un bote.

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¡Luffy piensa que estamos en este barco!-la recordó Ussop-¡Si lo abandonamos empeoraremos aún más las cosas!

-¡No digas chorradas! ¡Eras tú el primero que quería escaparse!-le recriminó Nami.

-Si bueno… no pensaba que fuera a salir bien-reconoció Ussop sonriendo nervioso.

-¡Quédate aquí si quieres, pero yo me largo!-Nami se subió al bote y comenzó a hacerlo descender hacia el agua-¡Vamos, moveos!

Robin y Chopper iban a avanzar cuando una explosión terrible les hizo caer hacia atrás.

-¡CHICOS!-gritó Nami, asustada. El fuego había comenzado a expandirse por cubierta, y los marines corrían de un lado a otro intentando apagarlo, en medio de un gran alboroto.

-¡ABRID FUEGO!-ordenó el comodoro Norrintong, y una salva de diez cañonazos golpearon a _la Perla Negra_. Se escucharon algunos gritos por parte de los piratas, pero cuando el humo en su barco hubo desaparecido los desalmados lanzaron sus cañonazos, y el buque de los marines tambaleó. Norrintong consiguió agarrarse a una jarcia para no caer al suelo, y desde ahí ordenó el segundo ataque.

Como la cubierta seguía en llamas, el fuego fue expandiéndose hacia las cuerdas que sujetaban el bote en el que estaba Nami. Se romperían en cualquier momento, y ella caería al mar.

-¡Vamos, subid!-les gritó Nami a los otros. Ellos corrían hacia ella cuando unas voces los sobresaltaron.

-¡Los prisioneros! ¡Que no escapen!-Murtog y Mullroy acababan de subir a la cubierta y señalaban a los mujiwaras. Un montón de marines corrieron hacia ellos apuntándolos con sus bayonetas y listos para disparar.

-Veinte flores-dijo Robin, y un montón de manos aparecieron de la nada y sujetaron a los soldados.

En ese instante los cañonazos de _la Perla_ hicieron vibrar de nuevo el barco.

-¡NOOOOOO!-gritó Nami: debido a la agitación del barco las cuerdas terminaron de rasgarse, y ella y el bote cayeron al mar.

-¡NAMI!-chilló Ussop.

-¡Navegante!-Robin se asomó por la barandilla y vio que su amiga pelirroja había sobrevivido. Flotaba en el bote, pero el barco de Norrintong se estaba alejando de ella.

-¡Saltad al mar!-pidió Nami-¡Rápido!

-¡Chopper y yo nos ahogaríamos!-la recordó Robin.

-¡Yo os ayudaré a nadar!-exclamó Ussop, que sin pensarlo más saltó al agua-¡Venga, saltad y os cogeré!

Robin y Chopper se observaron unos instantes. Al haber ingerido una fruta diabólica, como Luffy, no podían nadar, y si Ussop no tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarlos, se hundirían como piedras.

-¡Venga, no tengáis miedo!-les animó el narizudo, desesperado.

Debían confiar en su nakama, así que los dos saltaron justo cuando los marines habían conseguido librarse de las manos-flor de Robin y disparaban.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó Robin antes de zambullirse. Ussop nadó hacia ellos y los cogió. Chopper era bastante ligero, pero Robin le cargaba un poco, así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo.

-¡Venga… vamos!-Ussop nadaba hacia el bote, donde Nami los esperaba ansiosa, cuando…

-¿PERO QUÉ?-se sobresaltó la pelirroja. _La Perla_ estaba muy cerca, y de la cubierta había surgido una especie de grúa siniestra, con afiladas garras, que bajaba hacia ella-¡Nonononononono!

La grúa apresó al bote y a Nami entre sus dedos metálicos y comenzó a subirla hacia el barco.

-¡NO! ¡SOLTADME!-Nami trató de escapar, pero le fue en vano. Estaba presa, presa de aquellos malditos piratas.

-¡NAMI!-gritó Ussop viendo como ella y el bote se alejaban. Si se quedaba tirado en medio del mar con Chopper y Robin, morirían sin remedio alguno. Pero no podía ayudar a su amiga pelirroja. Impotente, vio como el bote subía hasta la cubierta de _la Perla_ y desaparecía de su vista. Pudo escuchar algunas risas de los piratas.

-Ahora sí que la hemos liado-comentó Robin, tiritando de frío.

-¡Nami! ¡No!-Ussop agachó la cabeza en el agua cuando _la Perla_ lanzó de nuevo un potente ataque de cañonazos destrozando aún más la ya poco resistente cubierta del barco.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mantenga el rumbo señor Plumb!-ordenó Norrintong al timonel.

-¡AYUDADNOS!-pidió Ussop, gritando para que los marines del barco le pudieran oír. Pero no parecía que ellos pudiesen escucharle. Con tanto griterío era imposible que nadie le oyera. Se quedaría en el mar con sus dos amigos, y los tres morirían ahogados sin remedio. O…

-¡Agarraos a la escalera!-gritó Murtog, lanzando una escalera de cuerda por la borda. Ussop nadó hacia ella arrastrando a Robin y a Chopper, y luego los tres subieron lentamente, dejándose caer en el suelo de la cubierta. Murtog avanzó hacia ellos seguido de otros diez guardias-me alegra que estéis a salvo. Pero seguís detenidos.

-¡Señor, los cañones están listos! ¡Esperamos órdenes!-gritó Grooves, el lugarteniente de Norrintong. Pero este no respondió. Observaba _la Perla_ con atención. No parecía que los piratas fuesen a atacarlos de nuevo. Grooves le apremió, impaciente-¿Órdenes señor? ¡Órdenes!

-Dejadlo. Se están alejando-Norrintong estaba en lo cierto. El barco pirata, a gran velocidad, seguía su trayecto, perdiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad de la noche-parece que tienen tanta prisa que no tienen tiempo ni de hundirnos.

-¿A dónde cree que se dirigen?-preguntó Grooves, extrañado.

-Por ese rumbo solo hay una isla… la misma en la que sospecho que ha ido a parar el Sombrero de Paja-reflexionó Norrintong, con frialdad.

-Señor, los prisioneros intentaron escapar, pero los hemos retenido-Murtog señaló a Ussop, Chopper y Robin, que venían rodeados de guardias.

-Bien hecho, Murtog-Norrintong se acercó a ellos dispuesto a interrogarlos de nuevo acerca de lo que sabían de _la Perla_ , cuando algo le hizo detenerse-¿Y Nami?-preguntó, helado.

* * *

-¡Soltadme ahora mismo! ¡Os lo advierto, no sabéis con quién os la jugáis!-chilló Nami, a la que los piratas arrastraban por cubierta.

-Tranquila, pelirroja, que no te vamos a hacer pupa-se burló un pirata bajito y rechoncho.

-Eso… ssi te portas bien-añadió otro delgaducho, que tenía un ojo de madera.

Nami observó aterrada a la escoria que la rodeaba: asesinos y ladrones de la peor calaña, juntos y revueltos, gritando y riendo malvadamente. Colgando de una de las jarcias había un pequeño monito, que emitía unos chillidos insufribles.

-Bajadla a la bodega, la venderemos como esclava en el puerto-ordenó un enorme pirata negro que llevaba el torso desnudo y tatuado.

-¡Eh, un momento! ¡Nos apetece divertirnos un rato!-protestó otro pirata, de piel también negra y largas y sucias rastas.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no la hacemos desfilar por la plancha?-sugirió el pirata rechoncho.

-¡YIIIIICK!-chilló el mono, y muchos gritaron de acuerdo con el pirata.

"Oh oh… estoy en un buen lío"-pensó Nami, asustada. Aquel barco le sonaba mucho, creía recordar a Arlong hace mucho tiempo contándole historias sobre él. De repente, algo volvió a la memoria de la hermosa pelirroja.

-¿Es este barco _la Perla Negra_?-preguntó, sorprendida. Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas burlonas.

-Eres un poco lenta, ¿no pelirroja?-preguntó el pirata rechoncho con sorna.

-Ssí, somos _la Perla Negra_ , para servirte-se burló el del ojo de madera.

Nami tragó saliva. Ya empezaba a recordar lo que Arlong le había contado. Sí, ahora sí que estaba en un buen lío. ¡Si se hubiera quedado tranquila en su celda! "No es momento para lamentarse-pensó, decidida-tienes que negociar".

-Quiero hablar… con vuestro capitán-pidió finalmente. Las risas y gritos cesaron al instante. Los piratas la dirigieron miradas sombrías.

-¿Con el capitán?-repitió el pirata rechoncho, llamado Pintel, sorprendido.

-Ji, ji, ji-rió el del ojo de madera, llamado Ragetty, nerviosamente.

-Sí, estoy en mi derecho como prisionera, además…-el enrome pirata negro le dio a Nami un sopapo, impidiéndola continuar.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para exigir nada?-preguntó, agresivo. Nami observó aterrada como él iba a volverla a golpear, cuando alguien sujetó la mano del pirata.

-Por favor, Ba'Sour, recuerda que estamos en presencia de una dama-dijo una voz cascada y susurrante, que hizo temblar a todos.

-Sí… capitán-el pirata negro se apartó, molesto.

Nami levantó la cabeza, frotándose la mejilla donde la habían golpeado, y se encontró cara a cara con su "salvador": un hombre barbudo, vestido con un largo abrigo negro y un enorme y elegante sombrero de plumas, que la miraba con astucia y perfidia. El mono saltó de su cuerda para ir a posarse en su hombro.

-Querida mía. Bienvenida a _la Perla Negra_ -la saludó el capitán, con galantería.

Nami tragó saliva.

* * *

 **Bueno, nuevos personajes de Piratas del Caribe, algunos de mis favoritos. Pronto volverá a salir el descarado Jack Sparrow, y veremos que ocurre con la competición de baile. ¡Espero vuestras reviews, y muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. Torneo de baile

**Bueno, aquí viene el tercer capítulo, como prometí. Nunca me olvidó de los lectores de mis fics (ni de mis fics, por supuesto), pero es que como sabréis la vida es muy ajetreada, incluso en vacaciones.**

 **-Lollyfan33: Infinitas gracias por tus reviews, siempre los espero después de cada capítulo porque me encanta leerlos y me animan a continuar escribiendo. Respondiendo a los dos últimos, en la historia hay LuNa, por supuesto, y también habrá ZoRo, pero en general va a haber un poco de todo, no voy a decantarme por una pareja u otra, aunque todas tendrán sus momentos (me reí mucho con lo que dijiste de Sanji, porque es tal cual). Me alegra un montón que te vaya gustando la historia y que te resulten graciosas algunas partes, es que tanto One Piece como Piratas del Caribe son dos sagas muy graciosas y con muchos personajes divertidos. Y efectivamente, hay muchos paralelismos entre la primera película de Piratas y la trama, solo que con Luffy y los suyos de por medio. ¡Gracias también por felicitarme por mi graduación! Estoy muy contento de haber terminado.**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo, recordad que teníamos una competición de baile pendiente...**

* * *

-Bien, bien, bien… ¡Atención!-exclamó el alcalde de Tortuga, un pirata anciano y gordinflón con un parche en el ojo y un enorme sombrero con una calavera bordada-¡Doy comienzo al décimo noveno concurso de baile pirata!

-¡SÍIIIII!-exclamaron todos los presentes, emocionados. Había una gran expectación, y la plaza estaba que se salía de gente. Bucaneros de todo tipo se apiñaban en el escenario y a bajo, empujándose unas a otros para ver mejor, e incluso subiéndose a la fuente que había en medio de la plaza, que representaba a una bestia marina.

-¡Venga chicos, a ganar!-les dijo Luffy a sus compañeros, muy emocionado.

-¡Sí! ¡Hoy es nuestro día de suerte!-le apoyó Elizabeth, que no podía estar más contenta. Desde que se había escapado de su aburrido barco todo habían sido sorpresas y sobresaltos, lo que ella había soñado toda su vida.

-Eh, que yo no pienso bailar-les recordó Zoro, secamente.

-¡Venga ya, marimo!¡Eres un auténtico rajado!-se burló Sanji, y Zoro le asestó un codazo en el estómago.

-¡Zoro! ¡Al final dijiste que lo harías!-le recordó Luffy, decepcionado-¡Somos nakamas, tenemos que estar unidos! ¿Te acuerdas?

-He cambiado de opinión. Yo paso de bailar. No soy una niña-Zoro sacó una de sus espadas y la flexionó, fingiendo estar muy concentrado en ella-si me pides que mate o que luche capitán, lo haré encantado. Pero yo no me rebajo a estas cosas…

-¿No, eh? ¿No era que bailabas diez veces mejor que yo? -se volvió a burlar Sanji malignamente, y Zoro giró la espada hacia él.

-Zoro…-Luffy le miró con ojos de cachorrito, pero el espadachín no le hizo caso. Elizabeth, que había estado observándolo, se decidió a hablar.

-Dejadlo chicos. Es obvio que no tiene agallas. Creía que los piratas de verdad aceptaban _cualquier_ desafío-le alegró comprobar que el rostro de Zoro se contraía en una mueca de sorpresa y furia. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir al escenario, pero una mano fuerte y áspera la detuvo.

-Acabas de cometer un grave error-dijo Zoro, y su voz sonó ronca y torva. Elizabeth se asustó un poco.

-¿P…por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar, intimidada. Zoro la observó fieramente unos instantes, y Elizabeth notó como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-Vamos a bailar-dijo finalmente el peliverde, y subió al escenario sin comentar nada más.

-Pero que notas que es…-se quejó Sanji, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Je, je, je, Zoro ¡Ese es el espíritu!-le animó Luffy, y lo siguieron.

Sobre el escenario los bailarines trataban de empujarse unos a otros, y se daban pisotones con la intención de eliminar a posibles contrincantes antes incluso de que empezase la música. Un tipo delgaducho vestido con un tutú de ballet que recordaba a Mr. 2 trató de empujar a Zoro, y él le asestó un puñetazo que lo dejó K. O.

-Empezamos bien-dijo Zoro, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Tranquilo. ¡Vamos a ganar seguro!-le susurró Elizabeth, mirando al público sonriente.

-¿Cómo lo tienes tan claro?-quiso saber Zoro, divertido.

-Bueno… ¿hay que creer en la victoria, no?-argumentó Elizabeth, sonriendo nerviosa, y Zoro se dio una palmada en el rostro.

-¡Recuerden las reglas, concursantes!-la voz del alcalde sonó amplificada por un micrófono que habían instalado en el escenario- ¡Nada de armas de fuego ni sables! ¡Ni puñales, dagas, balas de cañón, cadenas, cuchillas, estrellas ninja, tenedores, sandías, magdalenas, sierras, púas o navajas!

Se escuchó un murmullo general de desaprobación. Era obvio que los piratas querían ver un espectáculo sangriento, y la prohibición rebajaba mucho esa posibilidad.

-Por lo demás… ¡Vale todo! ¡Los jueces irán decidiendo quienes no dan la talla y los irán eliminando, hasta quedar solo un ganador! ¡Cuidado porque a lo largo del baile iremos planteando desafíos!

-Oh, guay-ironizó Zoro.

-¡Y ahora sin más dilación, os presentó al grupo de rock pirata más exitoso de Tortuga!-gritó el alcalde- ¡Con ustedes desde los lejanos mares del sur… LOS _CANNONBALL_!

El público enloqueció y los aplausos resultaron ensordecedores cuando los cuatro componentes de los _Cannonball_ aparecieron sobre el tejado del ayuntamiento, con sus instrumentos en mano.

-¡Buenas noches, hermanos!-gritó el líder, que tenía el pelo teñido de rojo y llevaba una calavera tatuada en el brazo-¿Listos para mover el esqueleto?

-¡SÍIIIIIIII!-respondieron todos, fuera de sí.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Suerte a los concursantes! ¡Jo-ho!-y diciendo esto dio un salto hasta el borde del edificio, y golpeó brutalmente las cuerdas de su guitarra, provocando un sonido infernal.

-¡Yuhuuuuu! ¡Necesitamos un músico en el barco cuanto antes!-exclamó Luffy emocionado.

-Me niego a tener a un rockero-gruñó Zoro-antes toco yo.

-Sí, igual que bailas-le picó Sanji, y Elizabeth tuvo que evitar que los dos se cascaran.

-¡Venga Tortuga! ¡Un, dos, un, dos, tres y…!-la música rock comenzó a sonar, extendiéndose por todas las calles de Tortuga. Era una versión rockera del célebre himno pirata.

 _Jo-ho, jo-ho ¡Un gran pirata soy!_

 _Quemamos ciudades ¡Nos han de temer!_

 _¡Brindad compañeros, jo-ho!_

 _Jo-ho, jo-ho ¡Piratas y rock and roll!_

-¡Chicos, hay que moverse!-Elizabeth comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y a moverse por la pista, realizando unos pases de baile con gracia y elegancia.

-¡Shishishishi!¡Dadle!-Luffy avanzó hacia Elizabeth dando saltos y contorsionándose, en una especie de baile enloquecido que hizo que los demás se apartasen, asustados.

-¿Le ha dado un calambre?-preguntó Zoro, sin poder creerlo.

-¡Hay que bailar, marimo!-le recordó Sanji, que ya se movía por el escenario meneando las caderas y tratando de ponerse al lado de Elizabeth-¡A ver si lo haces tan bien como decías!

-¡VAMOS ZORO!-le animó Luffy, que pataleaba como un loco furioso, creyendo tal vez que estaba llevando el ritmo de la canción, pero espantando a todo el mundo, incluso a Elizabeth que recibió un manotazo por su parte, sin querer, claro.

-Creo que me pondré a una distancia prudencial-sugirió ella, frotándose la mejilla dolorida. Se colocó a un extremo del escenario y continuó su danza, pasándose las manos por el dorado cabello con elegancia. Desde el público comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbarla.

-¡Rubia! ¡Quítatelo todo para que puedas bailar mejor!-exclamó un pirata barbudo.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Baja aquí con nosotros!-le apoyó otro, al que le faltaba media nariz.

-¡Que groseros! ¡Así no me puedo concentrar!-se quejó Elizabeth. Un enorme pirata de aspecto agresivo que estaba bailando cerca la escuchó, y fue acercándose poco a poco a ella. Zoro vio la intención del pirata en sus ojos: quería tirarla del escenario, para así eliminarla.

-¡Sanji! ¡Sanji!-trató de llamar al rubio para que la ayudara, pero el cocinero estaba bailando una danza bastante erótica rodeado de tres chicas piratas-Maldición-Zoro se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacerlo él mismo.

Aún no había empezado a bailar, pero como estaba rodeado de gente los jueces no le habían visto aún. Si quería llegar hasta Elizabeth sin que le eliminaran… tendría que marcarse unos pasitos. Mirando al negro cielo y suspirando, comenzó a mover los brazos un poco, pero con un movimiento tan soso y arrítmico que los de alrededor le miraron con desprecio.

-Vamos Roronoa… ¿qué es esto para ti?-trató de recordar algunos de sus combates más fieros, pero los nervios lo tenían dominado. ¡Cómo podía permitir aquello!

Entonces recordó como una noche en cubierta, Nami había intentado enseñarle a bailar. Había coincidido que estaban los dos solos de guardia en el _Mery_ , y por una vez en lugar de discutir habían conversado tranquilamente. Nami (con su agudeza habitual para detectar las debilidades en los demás) había descubierto que Zoro no sabía bailar, y había insistido en que lo intentase. Pero tras varios intentos él se había negado y se había subido, enfurruñado, a lo alto del palo mayor. Para su sorpresa, Nami no se enfadó, si no que subió más tarde con él y le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Había sido de las pocas veces en las que la pelirroja había mostrado cariño verdadero hacia él… y en las que él se había planteado cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero ahora no era Nami, si no Elizabeth (cuyos sentimientos hacia ella también se estaba planteando) quien estaba en peligro, y él debía ayudarla. Zoro respiró profundamente y por un instante se olvidó de todo lo demás, empleando los ejercicios de concentración que tanto había entrenado.

"-El baile no es nada. Yo soy más fuerte que el baile. El baile no es… nada… yo soy… MÁS FUERTE"-Zoro abrió los ojos, con su habitual mirada asesina. Acababa de vencerlo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-saltó Sanji sorprendido. Zoro acababa de pasar a su lado de espaldas, bailando el _moonwalk_ con innegable maestría, y llegó hasta Elizabeth haciendo un ágil juego de pies.

"-Es como luchar, peor sin espadas ni enemigos"-pensó él en su mente.

-¡Zoro!-exclamó la chica sorprendida.

-¡Elizabeth…!-Zoro quería advertirla del peligro, pero justo en ese momento el pirata grandullón avanzó hacia ella listo para empujarla. Para sorpresa de todos Elizabeth lo esquivó sin ni siquiera mirarlo, dando una grácil pirueta.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-la chica sacudió su cabello dorado divertida, y luego avanzó hacia Zoro, sin dejar de moverse al compás.

-¡JO-HOOOOOOOOO!-gritaba el guitarrista de los Cannon, cuya canción estaba llegando al punto fuerte.

-Pues no bailas nada mal-observó Elizabeth, girando alrededor de Zoro, pícaramente.

-Al final voy a ser yo quien gane esta basura de concurso-replicó Zoro, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Eres muy competitivo-observó Elizabeth dando un enérgico salto.

-¿Y…?

-Eso me gusta-respondió ella. Por un instante se quedaron parados, mirándose. Zoro no se esperaba aquello. Y estaba claro que ella tampoco lo había querido decir. Elizabeth le miró asustada, sin poder articular nada coherente-yo…

-¡Tíos, tíos!-saltó Luffy, colándose entre ellos-¡mirad este paso!

Se agarró la pierna y estirándola como un chicle la enredó alrededor de su cuello, y luego haciendo un pino comenzó a moverse por la pista, asustando a los que lo rodeaban, que se alejaron profiriendo gritos como "qué asco" y "¡es de goma!".

-¡Elizabeth, mi vida!-Sanji se acercó babeando hacia ella-¡Baila conmigo!

-¿Ya te han dado calabazas las tres con las que estabas?-se burló Zoro.

-¿Quieres pelea, marimo?-gruñó Sanji, tirando su cigarrillo en el suelo-las acaban de eliminar.

-Qué alivio para ellas-rió Zoro. Sanji le soltó una patada, pero él la esquivó. Por suerte para ambos, los jueces pensaron que era un paso de baile nuevo.

Los _Cannon_ terminaron la canción soltando un último grito desgarrador y dando un brutal acorde a la guitarra.

-¡Rock and roll!-rugió el guitarrista, y todos le aclamaron.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Pero ahora más difícil! ¡Toca una balada! Así que es el momento de cogeros en parejas-el alcalde soltó una risita, y se escuchó un murmullo general y risas.

-¡Vamos allá!-el pirata tonel con el que se habían peleado en la taberna había agarrado a una mujer gordinflona que soltó una risita, encantada.

-¡Elizabeth! ¿Bailas conmigo?-preguntó Luffy, emocionado.

-Estooo…-ella lanzó una mirada fugaz a Zoro, pero no podía negarse-sí, claro.

La chica tomó la mano del capitán pirata, y ambos se fueron al centro.

-Esta canción está inspirada en una vieja leyenda del mar. De la historia de amor entre una diosa y un mortal-dijo el guitarrita. Las luces del escenario habían disminuido, y la música era tranquila y romántica-vamos allá…

 _Frío como el fondo del mar ¿podrás algún día regresar?_

 _Aunque lo que hice no estuvo bien…_

 _Sabes que te esperaré…_

-Espera, espera…-Zoro miró a su alrededor, asustado. Todos los piratas tenían ya sus parejas femeninas, y bailaban sonrientes. Todos estaban ya ocupados… todos menos…

-¡NOOOO!-el grito de horror de Sanji fue tal que por un momento Zoro pensó que lo estaban acuchillando. Pero no era eso, claro.

Los dos se contemplaron con horror por unos instantes. Solo quedaban ellos sueltos. No podía ser.

-Malditomarimomalditomarimo-repetía Sanji, sin poder creerlo.

-Paso. Que me eliminen-Zoro se dio la vuelta dispuesto a bajar del escenario, pero el público comenzó a abuchearlo y a arrojarle frutas.

-¡EH, PIBONAZO! ¡NO QUEREMOS RAJADOS!-le gritó una vieja loca.

-¡A BAILAR COMO TODO EL MUNDO!-le gritaron varios.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó el alcalde, acercándose a Zoro.

-Yo… esto…-Zoro se dispuso a bajar, peor en ese instante Sanji se acercó y lo agarró.

-Que va, que va, señor… ¡Vamos a bailar!-el rubio agarró de las muñecas a su compañero y lo llevó a un lado de la pista, donde empezó a bailar, obligando a Zoro también a moverse.

-¿Qué… qué haces?-preguntó Zoro, sin poder evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate.

-¿A ti que narices te parece que hago, campo de césped? ¡No voy a permitir que me eliminen tan fácilmente!-Sanji obligó a Zoro a seguir su ritmo, aunque él trataba de zafarse.

-Esto es de locos-se quejó Zoro, que al final también terminó por ceder. Ahora que había empezado a bailar estaba dispuesto a ganar también ese trofeo y callarle la boca a los demás.

-Esto es repugnante-añadió Sanji-encima el público está pendiente de nosotros porque piensan que somos…

-Cállate-le cortó Zoro, muerto de vergüenza-cállate porque te juro que te mato.

La sensible canción continuó, y los participantes bailaban en parejas dando vueltas por el escenario. Para sorpresa de Elizabeth, Luffy bailaba bastante bien en pareja, y la llevaba como flotando por el escenario. Observando al moreno capitán de los mujiwaras, la chica olvidó por unos minutos a Roronoa. Luffy también la atraía bastante.

-Me encanta que seas mi nueva compañera ¿sabes?-le susurró Luffy al oído, y ella sintió un escalofrío. El calor que desprendía Luffy, su olor… todo en él la atraía casi tanto como lo hacía Zoro. Podría ser que incluso… "-¿Pero que me pasa?"-se preguntó la chica, aterrada. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de sentimientos… desde hacía tiempo.

-Nunca hablaremos de esto a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Y a Luffy le cortaremos la lengua-dijo Zoro, mientras hacía que Sanji girase como una princesa de cuento.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo los movimientos de la tía?-se quejó Sanji, volviendo a agarrar a Zoro de la cintura.

-Mmmm…porque tú eres la mujer en nuestra relación-se burló Zoro poniendo voz seductora.

-¡SERÁS GILIP...!-Sanji le dio un pisotón y Zoro soltó un grito de dolor. El público prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-Parece que tenemos una pareja muy candente por aquí-comentó el alcalde con sorna, y sonaron muchos aplausos.

-Eh…¿nos están aplaudiendo?-se sorprendió Sanji. Pero en ese instante Zoro le soltó un cabezazo.

-Te vas a enterar, cejitas-le amenazó, sin soltarlo.

-¿Ah sí?-se burló Sanji-¿me vas a derrotar con uno de tus asombrosos pasos de baile? "Zoro la bailarina algas".

-Estás muerto, cocinero-Zoro trató de pisarlo, pero Sanji le esquivó. El espadachín volvió a intentarlo y falló, pero esquivó también el pisotón de su compañero. Los dos avanzaron por la pista tratando de pisarse y de golpearse pero sin soltarse.

-Es un paso de baile rompedor-comentó una de las juezas, ajustándose las gafas, fascinada.

-Son unos maestros de la danza, o sea-sentenció otro juez.

-Espera a que termine este bailecito y yo…-decía Zoro, tratando de darle puñetazos a Sanji, al ritmo de la canción, eso sí.

-Cuando este baile termine no va a quedar de ti ni un solo pelo verde-le respondió Sanji, acertándole con su rodilla en la entrepierna.

-Ugghh… Sanji-Zoro se movió dolorido por el escenario, chocando con otros dos concursantes y haciéndolos caer de la pista, por lo que quedaron automáticamente eliminados. Zoro también iba a caerse, pero Sanji le agarró a tiempo.

-Aún no ha acabado la canción. Espera a que termine para caerte-le amenazó el cocinero. Zoro bufó, y los dos siguieron bailando, avergonzados pero decididos.

-¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?-preguntó Zoro. Él era un poco más alto que Sanji, por lo que el rubio tenía que alzar la mirada para mirarlo. Recordaban a alguna pareja de las historias piratas románticas.

-No sé, creo que poco-murmuró Sanji, girando con la gracia de una peonza.

-No bailas mal-comentó Zoro, balanceándose al compás.

-¿Qué has dicho?-se sorprendió Sanji, arqueando una de sus cejas de espiral.

-Esto… nada-se avergonzó Zoro.

-No, en serio, no te he oído-Sanji lo guió por la pista mientras la canción llegaba a su punto más empalagosamente romántico.

-Que no bailas… mal-repitió Zoro, enfadado.

-¿QUÉ?-saltó Sanji, sin poder creerlo.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes, pasmados. Luego todo pasó muy deprisa. Las piernas de Sanji comenzaron a moverse: tardaría poco en atacar… Zoro llevó su mano a una de sus espadas, listo para defenderse…

-¡ENHORABUENA A LOS GANADORES! ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO!-exclamó el alcalde, alzando los brazos de los dos chicos, que se miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿Q… qué?-preguntó Zoro, temblando un poco.

-¡Acabáis de ganar el torneo! ¡Un baile espectacular!-les explicó el alcalde-¡sois unos maestros!

-No puede ser…-murmuró Sanji, con la boca seca.

-¡CHICOS! ¡Lo habéis conseguido! ¡Lo habéis conseguido!-Luffy corrió hacia ellos, abrazándolos, mientras desde atrás Elizabeth se partía de risa.

-Enhorabuena, bailarines-les dijo la rubia, soltando una carcajada.

-Muy gracioso-ironizó Zoro.

-No puede ser…-repitió Sanji, que parecía en shock.

-¡Aquí tenéis la gran copa de Tortuga!-el alcalde les pasó una vieja lata de metal pintarrajeada con calaveras-¡Y la recompensa de mil berries!

-¡Tomaaaaaa!-Luffy agarró la bolsa y dio un salto de alegría-¡Chúpate esa!

-¿Con quién hablas?-le preguntó Zoro.

-No puede ser…-repitió Sanji, y Zoro le dio una colleja para que reaccionase. Sanji enrojeció de ira y saltó sobre Zoro-¡MARIMO DE MIERDA! ¡HAS DESTROZADO MIS SUEÑOS!

-¿Pero de qué hablas, pasmao? ¡Fuiste tú el que quiso bailar! ¡Yo iba a retirarme!-se quejó Zoro.

-¡Voy a hacerte trizas!-Sanji intentó darle una patada, pero Luffy lo agarró estirando sus brazos y lo alejó de Zoro.

-No te enfades Sanji… ¡Si habéis ganado!-le trató de calmar Elizabeth.

-¡Yo no quería bailar con eso!-rugió Sanji, agitando su rubio cabello.

-Bien que te ha gustado-le picó Zoro con malicia, aprovechando que Luffy le sujetaba.

-¡Zoro, no seas mosca!-le reprendió su capitán-¡ocúpate del premio, anda!

-Mmmmmn-Zoro se agachó y cogió la bolsa llena de berries que Luffy había dejado en el suelo cuando había ido a agarrar a Sanji. La "copa" ni se molestó en mirarla.

-¡Estrecho la mano del ganador!-anunció el alcalde sonriente, mientras el pueblo los aclamaba.

-Tanto gusto-respondió Zoro, con aburrimiento.

-¡Espérate que te agarre!-le amenazó Sanji desde atrás, pero Elizabeth le dio un besito en la mejilla, y se quedó más calmado.

-Sois bastante previsibles los tres-comentó la rubia, acariciándole el pelo a Sanji para tenerlo tranquilo.

-Ja, ja, ja… es la primera vez que me dicen eso-rió Luffy, sin soltar a su compañero.

-¡Y ahora disfrutemos todos de más canciones de los _Cannon_!-anunció el alcalde-¡Que nuestros ganadores abran el siguiente baile!

-Me parece que no va a ser posible-respondió Zoro-a no ser que quiera que los dos ganadores se maten delante de todos.

En ese instante algo le hizo callarse… no era posible… había vuelto a verle. Estaba allí.

Jack Sparrow se abría paso entre la multitud, mirando con indiferencia a los borrachos que desde el público aclamaban emocionados. Con su habitual balanceo, subió por encima de tres borrachos tirados por el suelo y saltó un banco que estaba en su camino, avanzando hacia un callejón oscuro.

-Esta vez no te me escapas-Zoro apartó al alcalde y echó a correr por entre la multitud, empujando a los que se metían en medio. El capitán Sparrow que en tantos líos los había metido no se le iba a escurrir esta vez. No estaba dispuesto.

-¡Zoro! ¡Ey, Zoro!-le llamó Luffy.

-¿A dónde va?-se sorprendió Elizabeth.

-¡Se puede ir al maldito infierno!-gritó Sanji, sobresaltándose otra vez-¡El muy…!

-Chsssst-Elizabeth volvió a calmar al rubio acariciándole el cabello y colocando su cabeza en su vientre. Sanji sintió un escalofrío de placer al notarla tan cerca, pero ella no se percató de eso. Elizabeth se volvió hacia Luffy-lo mejor será que vaya a recoger nuestras nuevas armas a la tienda de Barney. ¿Puedes tú buscar a Zoro?

El chico del sombrero de paja asintió, con calma.

-Sí, claro. Ve tú con Sanji. Yo en seguida lo traigo de vuelta-y diciendo esto se arqueó y dio un enorme salto, pasando por encima de toda la multitud de la plaza y llegando hasta el tejado del ayuntamiento.

-¡Muchas gracias _Cannons_! ¡Me encanta vuestra música!-les dijo a los rockeros, que le chocaron las palmas, divertidos.

-¡Salud y suerte, colega!-se despidió el guitarrista.

-Mmm ¡Ha ido por ahí!-Luffy volvió a saltar hasta el callejón que había tomado Zoro, y echó a correr en la misma dirección.

-No deberías haber hecho eso-comentó Sanji, frotando sus mejillas contra el vientre de Nami, en éxtasis.

-¿Por qué no?-se sorprendió ella.

-No sabe orientarse. Ninguno de los dos sabe. Se van a perder seguro-Sanji le dio un besito a Elizabeth en el costado, mientras ella suspiraba, mirando al negro cielo.

La luna llena se cubría de nubes, y la noche quedó sumida en las tinieblas…

* * *

Los tres vigías del puerto de Tortuga se dedicaban a jugar a las cartas en el faro, apostando lo único que tenían disponible, que era su ropa. Uno de ellos ya tenía dos pantalones, mientras que otro había ganado tres calcetines (lo cual tampoco era demasiado práctico hasta que no consiguiese un cuarto).

-Venga Nott ¡Ve con todo!-le retó uno de los piratas a otro.

-¡Sí, eso quisieras! ¡Recuerda que he apostado mis calzones en esta!-rió el otro. Los tres estaban borrachos.

El tercero de los vigías echó una ojeada a la ventana, aburrido.

-La luna se ha ocultado-comentó, aburrido-Habrá que darle más luz-se levantó con pereza y echó más carbón al brasero del faro, haciendo que su luz bañase toda la costa de la isla. Algunos barquitos flotaban tranquilamente por el agua, recogiendo sus últimas pescas. El vigía contempló divertido como los pesqueros se balanceaban con el vaivén de las olas y subían sus redes, cargadas de peces tropicales. Sin embargo de repente…

-Se acerca un barco-dijo el vigía. Sus dos compañeros, que seguían con las cartas, le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y te parece raro? Esto es un puerto-le dijo el que había apostado sus calzoncillos.

-Es un barco grande-dijo el primero, mirando al horizonte como hipnotizado.

-¿Qué te pasa Terry?-gruñó su compañero, levantándose y mirando también. Al igual que él, se quedó helado.

-¿Tíos? ¿Qué pasa?-el tercer vigía se levantó también y miró por la ventana del faro. Tardó un poco más en verlo, pero su reacción fue la misma. En unos instantes se quedó pálido como un cadáver-eso… eso es…

- _La Perla_ …-murmuró el primero que la había visto.

Con sus velas negras y rasgadas, y rodeado de tinieblas, el terrible buque pirata avanzaba hacia la costa con una rapidez infernal. Desde su cubierta, su oscuro capitán observó el puerto, riendo en voz baja, y luego se giró a sus hombres.

-Preparaos para desembarcar-ordenó. El pequeño monito que saltaba de cuerda en cuerda soltó un agudo chillido.

-Tenemos que hacer algo… hay… hay que avisar-dijo el tercer vigía-¡Reaccionad!

Los otros dos parpadearon, perplejos, y luego por fin parecieron reanimarse.

-¡Toca la campana! ¡Hay que dar la alarma! ¡Vamos, deprisa!-gritó uno.

El otro comenzó a golpear la campana, avisando al pueblo, de donde comenzaron a oírse gritos, mientras el primero corría de un lado a otro, aterrorizado. Uno de los vigías, Terry, continuaba mirando al barco, y no se movió.

-¡TERRY VAMOS! ¡AYÚDANOS A DAR LA SEÑAL!-exclamó su compañero, nervioso.

-Es tarde-Terry señaló a _la Perla_. Algo desde el barco había salido disparado y volaba hacia el faro a toda velocidad. Algo que sería lo último que aquellos tres desdichados verían en su miserable existencia.

-¡CAÑÓOOON!-gritó Nott.

Y el faro estalló en pedazos.

* * *

Antes de que aquellos guardias divisasen a la _Perla Negra_ y en el pueblo diesen la alarma, nuestros protagonistas continuaban con sus problemas en la isla.

-¿Dónde estás, maldito Sparrow? No vas a escaparte esta vez-murmuró Zoro, corriendo detrás de la sombra de Jack a toda prisa. El pirata le había visto de reojo, y había echado a correr-¡Maldita rata de cloaca!

Sin embargo no lo veía por ninguna parte. Zoro volvió a maldecir en voz baja varias veces. Ahora se había perdido. No había conseguido alcanzar a aquel traidor… y tampoco sabía dónde estaba. Sin embargo… tal vez era eso lo que Sparrow buscaba… tal vez quería atraerlo allí… desenvainó sus espadas, receloso, y echó una ojeada al callejón. De repente algo llamó su atención. Se escuchaban voces cercanas. En una ruinosa casa, al lado.

No muy lejos de allí, Luffy avanzaba, buscando a su segundo de abordo.

-¡Zoro!-le llamó-¡Ey, Zoro!

No obtuvo respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño, el sombrero de paja avanzó calle abajo.

Zoro llegó hasta la casa y abrió la puerta despacio. Dentro había un largo corredero, que llevaba hasta donde se oían las voces. Cauteloso, el joven de pelo verde continuó avanzando hacia allí, sin soltar sus armas. Se asomó por una rendija, y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

La sala estaba a rebosar de piratas, pero no piratas borrachos y de aspecto decadente como los que había en la plaza, si no de piratas de aspecto amenazador, armados hasta los dientes, algunos muy jóvenes, que, sentados en torno a una mesa, parecían aguardar algo.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos por la rendija para ver mejor.

Un hombre gordinflón y barbudo, de pelo encrespado y rostro mal encarado, avanzó y se subió a la mesa. Observó a un lado y al otro a los presentes, y luego habló con voz grave y áspera.

-Caballeros… va a dar comienzo el torneo-anunció. Nadie dijo nada.

-"Vaya, otro torneo. En esta isla son aficionados"-pensó Zoro con humor.

-El que demuestre ser el mejor espadachín recibirá como premio esta noble espada, marca de la casa, y una de las mejores del mar, se lo asegura un servidor-el hombre sacó una larga espada que mostró al público. Zoro abrió los ojos pasmado. ¿Un torneo de lucha con espadas? ¿Una espada de gran valor en juego? La tentación era muy fuerte. Trató de recordar que Luffy y los demás andarían buscándole, pero en aquel momento su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, y era en aquel trofeo.

-Muy bien-dijo el extraño hombrecito-que dé comienzo el duelo. ¿Quién será el primer participante?

Uno de los presentes se adelantó. Llevaba el rostro tapado por un pañuelo, pero Zoro pudo deducir que era bastante joven, probablemente de su edad. El representante del torneo frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú? ¡A ti ya te dije que no podías participar!-gruñó.

-Por favor, señor Brown. Me lo prometió-pidió el chico del rostro cubierto.

-Mpffff… eso es muy discutible-el tal señor Brown suspiró, aburrido-está bien… está bien. Nuestro primer participante será el señor Turner ¿quién se enfrentará a él?

La puerta de entrada a la sala se abrió repentinamente, y la larga sombra de Zoro envolvió a los espectadores. El señor Brown y el chico se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, especie de brócoli hortera?-preguntó el señor Brown, furioso.

-¿Se admiten más participantes?-preguntó Zoro, y una desafiante sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

* * *

 **Si os ha gustado, por favor dejad un review que yo los colecciono como tesoros.**

 **No sé cuando podré subir otro capítulo, porque me voy de vacaciones mañana y tengo tres meses por delante de no pisar mi casa. Como no me llevo el ordenador, que es desde donde escribo, no creo que vaya a poder subir otro episodio hasta Septiembre. De todas formas intentaré averiguar como se hace desde el móvil, creo que también se puede ¿no? Aunque nunca lo he probado. Si averiguo como hacerlo os garantizo que subiré al menos tres capítulos más en estos meses.**

 **¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos!**


End file.
